Sky fae Viking Vampire
by Cante
Summary: AU New meeting New powers New set of rules If you like the weak version of Sookie dont bother reading. will be eric/sookie but will take a few chapters  I own nothing. First eric /sookie fic please be kind. will be from Erics pov mostly
1. Chapter 1

SPOV:

God I hate my brother! I would never do this for anyone else. Here I am a fairy walking into vampire bar, And not just any vamp bar. No my brother would have to have the leftovers from the biggest vamp bar in Louisiana. So here I stand waiting in line to go into a vipers nest. Waiting in line proves to be boring so I let my shields fall. It's funny what humans think about most of the time here however it isn't. All anyone is thinking about is sex with a vampire or getting bitten. I pull up my shields just in time to see a vampire walking towards me this should be fun…

EPOV:

Being king is wonderful. So many blood bags at the ready for my enjoyment, Ever since we announced we actually lived among them we have never ending droves of desperate pathetic bags throwing themselves at us. I being king afford me certain privileges. Anything that has never been bitten before has to come directly to me so I will have first taste then the others can take what they will. During my musing my phone buzzes. Pam my lovely child has sent me a text message.

Pam: Master, I have found the most delectable blood bag. Untouched! .

Well this is defiantly something. So I text her back

Eric: Fang or Cock?

A few seconds later her reply comes through.

Pam: Both!

Gods it's good to be king I haven't had virgin blood for a long time now. So I tell here to bring the blood bag before me so I can take what is mine.

About two minutes later she still has not come to me and I am getting irritated so I get up off my throne. When I do the music cuts of and I can hear yelling from the front.

"Listen blood bag, my Master wants you and what my master wants he gets. I will take you by force if necessary."

Just then I hear a crash and race to my child. I didn't want any trouble and I don't understand why the blood bag wasn't glamoured into doing what she was told. As I come around the corner I notice it is not the blood bag that is in the rubble but my child. Then I hear the most beautiful but icy voice speak.

"I don't care what your _Master_ wants. You will not disrespect me!"

I look at the embodiment of the voice and beautiful doesn't even begin to describe her. Its then I realize the blood dripping down her arms. Then I smell it her blood. It's fae she is fae. I barley have time to compose myself before she speaks again.

"You have committed a blood offence against the royal house of Brigant. Your life is forfeit!"

Then she looks at me and narrows her eyes.

"You're her _Master_?" She says master again with such disgust. Her eyes are filled with the storm of battle. I don't care who she is I will not be addressed this way. I stand up to my full height hoping to intimidate. But to my complete and utter shock she just straightens herself and looks at me with disgust. No one has stood up to me in over eight hundred years. I hide my shock I am king damn it I will not have this.

"I am king of this area and you will address me as such little fae!" She snorts! Snorts damn it!

"Well, isn't this nice. I will have a kingdom!" She laughs as if she just said the funniest thing on earth.

"Your child was to get me and bring me to you because I am untouched? You think it is within your right to take what is only mine to give? I would never for in a million years allow you to touch me! Let alone have my blood the thought of it makes me sick! You have committed this offence and since you are her maker and she acted on your orders I am well within my right to seek both your deaths from the council or your kingdom. However I am here seeking information and will look past this offence if you would offer assistance in this matter."

Her being of royal blood does complicate this situation. I will take her back to a private area and glamour her to forget then to give herself to me. I have missed the feeling of fae blood in me and am looking forward to it again. Since she is so uppity I will take her like a common whore. Right in view of the vampires in my bar she will call me master!

"Of course, follow me to a feeding area and we will get down to_ business." _ I say this with a leer and I can see the revolution in her eyes. And for once I find myself feeling something. I have not allowed myself to feel anything in almost a thousand years so I don't know what I am feeling but I know I hate the fact that I am. She walks into the semi closed off booth and takes her coat off and lays it on the seat before sitting on it. She touches nothing and the look of disgust remains.

"What can I help you with little fae?" I say as I sit down my child stands and I can feel she is seething. It's not every day pam gets thrown on her ass. I send calm through our bond I don't need any more trouble than is necessary. As soon as I am able to make eye contact I will have her in my thrall and all will be well. She pulls two pictures out of her purse and proceeds to lay them on the table.

"These women were found strangled with vampire bites fresh on their skin. My brother was with each of them and is a suspect in their murders. But vampires are as well. I know you have been with her..." she points to the picture of the young one. "And so do the police."

"How do you or the police know I had her?" I ask getting angrier by the minute she has yet to make eye contact with me and I can't glamour her till she does. Just then she looks me in the eyes and speaks with utter confidence.

"Well, for one I thought you being a king would have better taste but from the looks of you bar it fits. Not only did you not glamour her when she left you left your marks all over her she was proud for whatever reason and was showing them off all night long. My brother likes your sloppy seconds. Which I really don't get I mean fucking nasty but whatever floats his boat. So now the police will be here soon to question you. What I want to know is if you could smell any other man on her that might have been responsible." After her little tirade I have my chance and I use all the force my glamour has.

"You will get on your knees like a good little fae and please me and never worry about anything other than my pleasure again!" what happens next has never happened to me in all my thousand years. To say it doesn't work is an understatement. I know I have failed as soon as I see the fire in her eyes.

"I thought we could do this civilly. But I should have known better. Vampires only respond to one thing and one thing only. Power. Well your about to feel just how far my powers reach." She looks over to my child and says "Enjoy this night for it will be your last. Oh yea your about to be raided" Then she just poofs out. I look to my child and I see something I haven't seen from her before fear.

"Do not fear my child I will never allow it!" just then the police come through the door and my child and I make haste to leave. I flip out my phone and call one number I never thought I would have to.

"Speak!" well this beginning is not what I expected.

"Niall I just had the most unexpected run in with a relation of yours and I can't tell you I am pleased." There try to sow the seeds of doubt.

"No Viking you did not meet just any relation to me you have met my granddaughter Sookie. And I have already spoken to her to try and plead your case but with how you tried to glamour her into sucking your cock I have no pity. And let me just say as a king myself you have fucked up royally. Do you even know who you just made an enemy of? …. I will take your silence as a no. Allow me to be the first to tell you the news she is Sookie Brigant. Famed telepath. Loved by many supernatural beings savoir in Rhodes. Friend of many packs. You actually had an appointment with her later this month to sign a contract for her services. Alas my grandson is a whore and as always his sister is trying to get him out of trouble. Well Viking I hope you can sort this mess out because the next summit is coming soon and everyone is going to want her on their team. I wish you luck you're going to need it."

Fuck, fuck, fuck! "Surely there has to be a mistake. The way she acted here was unacceptable if she had been around vampires before then she should know her place!" Laughter coming through the line just great not at all what I was hoping for.

"Ah, now I see where the problem lies perhaps you should call your fellow kings and queens and ask them how they got along then maybe you will understand. She bows to know one not even me! And I am her king! But I know the reasons behind her actions. It is not my place to tell you though. She will never subservient to anyone again ever."

"Ah, you said ever again. I will have to meet this man and get some pointers." I laugh to myself but stop as a growl comes over the line.

"You will never meet him he is dead. Her first kill she was eight." That gives me pause. Now I understand. The situation has come to another level of understanding.

"Is she going to go to the council and demand the life of my child Niall?" Silence

"Why would she have cause to bring your child in front of the council? Speak Viking what has happened that I am not aware of?" Shit!

"She is untouched my laws stand that I am to have first feed and fuck of any who enter my bar untouched. My child did not know who she was and there was a blood offence committed..."a roar is what I am greeted with.

"Because she did not tell me of this I will leave it up to her what happens but know this if she decides to go to war it will be out of my control she is the rightful heir to the throne. Any exceptions that are made can be viewed as a weakness. If it was just the offence I would say no harm done but that on top of the insult. Like I said before you are on your own. Rest well Viking this night may be your last." Then he hangs up. Fucking wonderful! I need to call the other kings and queens and find out the best way to deal with this situation. I dial the only person I can trust in this situation my maker, king of Texas.

"Godric." My maker's voice fills me with pride.

"I have a little problem I think I need your guidance with Master."

"Speak child, make it fast though I have a meeting that cannot wait. One of my nest mates has gone missing and I have hired the most delectable creature to assist in their recovery."

"Pam got into it with a fairy. But not just any fairy, a Sookie Brigant. Do you know of her?" silence why does this keep happening to me tonight.

"Was she harmed Eric? This is very important. What happened?" So I proceed and tell him the events of the night everything from pam to me.

"Oh Eric, of all the beings you could have chosen to degrade you chose the worst. She is the one I am waiting on to help me find Isabelle. She is here. I am going to place you on speaker phone do not speak unless spoken to as your maker I command it."

"You majesty, May I present Sookie Brigant." I hear some shuffling

"Good evening Ms. Brigant. Thank you for agreeing to help me with this situation." My maker always playing nice with everyone.

"You're very welcome. Please call me Sookie may I call you Godric?"

"Of course Sookie. How are you this evening?"

"Well to tell you the truth it has been a very trying day."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Unless you can tell me how someone so beautiful can be such an ass then no I don't think you can. I however can help you. But I doubt I can help whoever you have on the phone. Is it alright to speak freely or should I go cryptic? Cause I have to tell you I am too tired to do cryptic right now."

"Speak freely my child is on the line and I trust him with my life anything you have to say can be said in front of him." She stuns me with what she says next.

"I don't know if you know this but there is a listening device under your desk. Here I will just take care of it. Come to me! Do you have a glass of anything in here blood is good." I hear a plop

"Alright now we can get started. Sorry to have to be the one to tell you but it is an inside job. Her lover Hugo is with the fellowship. He is angry with her for denying him the chance to be immortal. He wanted to teach her a lesson. Fucking twisted little shit. I can kill him for you if you'd like? I don't take death lightly but the little fucker deserves it for what he has done to her. Here is the address where she is being held. She will need lots of blood and even though y'all are vampires I might recommend some type of counseling for her when she returns the things they did to her are of a more rape oriented variety." Her voice shakes for the last part of her statement. What I hear next takes me flying through the air.

"Grab my hand now!" she screams then I hear bombs exploding and the line goes dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to erin1705 first to review this story. Well you've heard enough out of me on to the story

Previously:

"Grab my hand now!" she screams then I hear bombs exploding and the line goes dead.

Chapter two: Book by the cover

EPOV:

By flight it takes two hours before I reach the home of my maker. What I find is nothing but rubble. I feel him near me undead and safe. I go to his side and see the fairy has not left him. I kneel before him.

"Master, I am glad you are unharmed. What is it you wish me to do?" Just when I start to speak the little fairy turns to me and gasps. I can see just when she realizes what is happening.

"He is your child?" she looks at Godric in disbelief

"Yes, Allow mw to introduce Eric Northman king of Louisiana." She takes a small step back.

"Yes and this would be the problem I was having earlier. Like I said beautiful, but when the mouth opens an ass. If you would like I can get Isabelle and then our business can be concluded." The way she speaks as though she is equal to us fucking fae. A little voice in the back of my mind starts speaking. It is Godric he senses my irritation with the fae. _"Be silent! She has saved my life this night. You will show respect where it is do!"_ she saved his life she popped him out before the explosion. By Gods! I don't know whether I want to fuck her or drain her. This is the one and only time I wish I could go back and change anything I have ever done in this life. But here she stands my maker's savoir a debt that can never be repaid. I have to make this right our first meeting should not have been like it was. My maker's voice pulls me out of my own monologue.

"If you would get her, I fear by the time I had enough forces to accomplish it without bloodshed she will have meet her final death." She puts her hand on my makers shoulder. I have to hold back a hiss. She is touching him! But then I look in her eyes and I see something in them I never would have thought to ever see from a fae to a vampire. Compassion. It is not fake or to try to curry favor. I have never been jealous of my maker but to have such a woman look at me with those emotions in her eyes, any emotion other than disgust I feel myself yearning for it. Gods what is happening to me? I have never been this at war within myself.

"Where would you like me to take her?" she asks looking to the ground in a show of submission. So she can be submissive when the situation requires. No this is not a submission this is a show of respect. I am reminded of a certain saying. "Never judge a book by its cover." And I can see it applies to her.

"Bring her to the same hotel you took the others to heal. Thank you again Sookie. You have proven yourself a loyal friend to me. I will not forget this my dear." He says this as he touches a finger to her cheek. She doesn't recoil from his touch there is no disgust in her eyes. If I hadn't been looking so closely at her eyes I never would have seen it, a single tear falls from the corner of her right eye as she puffs away. I look at my maker. There is an unspoken question.

"Child. For so long I have tried to teach you not to be a slave to your emotions. When will you learn I do not mean to eliminate them but to control them? She is the prime example of what I was trying to teach you then. She is in terrible pain. Her heart breaks for the violence done here tonight. Yet she never once attempted to run and punish those responsible. You could tell she wanted to rip them apart but she did not. She stayed to help the survivors. The tear you saw was the only one spilled tonight from her." my maker looks at me knowingly and has to suppress a laugh.

"You want her don't you? And when I say want I don't mean in a vampire nature. You want her. The strong will. The feistiness. But above all you want her to look at you as though you are more than a vampire. Am I correct?" I want her I do I want her to look at me like she did him I want to feel her. For once in my undead life I want to feel.

"I am jealous of the way she looked at you. I did not receive such kind eyes at our previous meeting. But master, for the first time since you made me I feel…I feel uncertain as to how to precede. She won't be a pet. She has no respect for me. She will never allow herself to be controlled. The one time I find a being that doesn't cower in my presence and it has to be a woman a fae woman at that! I can't just take her without causing a war. Please any advice you can give in this matter would be appreciated." My maker looks deep into my eyes as if trying to find something.

"Treat her as an equal my child. If you respect her she will respect you."

"But she is not my equal!" my maker shakes his head and says gently as if speaking to a young child.

"If you do not believe she is your equal after this then you will never have her. You don't deserve her." As he says this I can feel the disappointment rolling off him in waves.

"Master…" I begin but am cut off

"I don't have time to deal with your childish behavior tonight my child. My nest was just destroyed and good vampires as well as humans were lost. We must..." he is cut off by his phone ringing.

"Speak!" he says in an irritated tone.

"Majesty, the Brigant woman brought in Isabelle. But something has happened, we need you here right away. Isabelle lost control and attacked her. She has lost a lot of blood and will not allow anyone to help her. If she dies…" I feel a rage build in me like I have never felt before she was almost drained. I don't know whether it is the harm that was done to her or the fact another vampire took her blood that has enraged me. I take off into the sky towards the hotel Camilla. Just before I get out of hearing distance I hear my maker reply.

"I will be right there. But I fear Eric will make it before I do. Clear the area My Viking is feeling very possessive." His laughter is the last thing I hear as I make my way to into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ty for all of your reviews can't believe I got some like minutes after uploading on with the show!

Previously:

"I will be right there. But I fear Eric will make it before I do. Clear the area My Viking is feeling very possessive." His laughter is the last thing I hear as I make my way to into the night.

Chapter 3 Only skin deep

EPOV:

I arrive at the hotel and make it to the vampire safe floors. I can hear screaming and yelling coming from the tenth floor. As I make my way to the room I can already smell her blood. There were not one but two vampires that looked extremely worried. So they should! She is MINE! Wait! What the hell was that? By gods I need to control myself. I knock on the door.

"If one of you so much as lets a nose hair cross the door frame I will end you!" Her voice is weak and shaky. Normally I would have loved nothing more than to hear a fae weakened. But the weariness coming from her voice gnaws at me. She saved my maker that is why. I tell myself but even I know I am lying. Gods!

"You wouldn't kill me would you little fae?" I ask in a sing song voice. Her response cut into my chest like a thousand silver knifes.

"I am not long for this world Viking. Your child is safe. Now leave me to go to the Summerland in peace!" she chokes out the last bit of her sentence and I can tell by her heart rate she is not lying. Silly fae she has the means for her survival all around her! Blood all it will take is blood. My Blood! If she has mine she will be mine!

"Little Fae. Do not be stupid now. I will help you. You saved my maker and have given my child back her undead life. Let me repay you in the one way I can." I hear shuffling then in almost a whisper.

"Come in." as I walk through the door I am shocked by what I see. Huddled in the corner with one hand up in defense is my little fae. No more is the powerful dominating presence. In its place is a weak and wounded animal. As I look into her eyes I don't see fear of death as I would expect. No I see acceptance of what is to come. She believes she is going to die and has made peace with it. Well sorry little fae. You will not die tonight! Not before I have laid claim to every inch of your delectable little body! The beast in me rages MINE!

"You are taking my blood! I don't want any fight from you right now. You can yell at me all you want after, but there has to be an after in order for you to yell." Just then I see amusement cross her face before she locked down again. "Godric is dealing with the fallout right now it has to be mine." Then she did the annoying fae thing and started giving orders.

"I will take your blood but seeing how Isabelle got her fill you won't be taking any of mine. The last thing I need right now is the start of a bond with an arrogant jack ass." She is joking I see her humor on her face and dare I say relief? I walk toward her and she flinches.

"I will not hurt you I give you my word. Now let me heal you." I crouch down next to her and bite into my wrist and hold it to her mouth. As she latches on I can feel… FANGS? What the hell? As she sucks her emotions slam into me. Longing, fear, lust and relief just to name a few. She wants me I know she does. She did say I was beautiful. Although I guess my speaking ruined it for her. The wound has closed so I go to pull away but the greedy little fae decided she needed more. So what does she do? She tears into my arm again with her tiny little fangs. The feeling of her tearing into my skin makes me want to cum on the spot. Then I feel it. LUST. Pure lust. Just as i open my eyes she attacks me hands into my hair pulling me too her. Her mouth on mine her tongue demands entry. I am no fool I know this won't last long so I allow it. I will take what I can get. That is until she finally yields to me. Then I will have all of her. I feel her coming down from the blood lust. She rips herself off of me and is now standing in the corner with her arms up in front of her. My blood is very strong I know she needs a minute to recover I can feel the battle inside her. When the battle within is over she huffs out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. You know you aren't so bad when you're not trying to rape me." Now it is my turn to start yelling.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I never tried to rape you! How dare..." she cuts me off yelling.

"What do you call it when one isn't given the choice to consent? You tried to get me to suck you off and pleasure you. Not only did you do that but you did it in front of a whole bar room full of people. Is this how you treat all your conquests? Do you really feel so little about yourself that you resort to glamour? I mean your beautiful why in the world would you have to glamour to get laid? Ah, that's right now I remember your mouth. I thank you for your blood the offence is cancelled out. Now I need to go. But I leave you with this and it is just something for you to think about. Granted I don't know you but from our first meeting. But when I look at someone I see the person beyond all the flesh I see the soul. And even though what you just did for me was wonderful and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I can honestly tell you at this point Viking your beauty is only skin deep." And with that she fucking poofs away again. I know my maker is standing on the other side of the door I can feel his amusement within our bond. As he can no doubt feel my frustration!

"Child, tell me did you expect any different? I have never known you to glamour women to your bed. What happened?" so I tell him the whole story everything

"She had just called me out in front of other vampires. I was pissed and I wasn't thinking. I just wanted her. I was so turned on and her defying me. Then when she looked at me with disgust... I lost it. No one has ever looked at me like she did. Like I was beneath her. I took it as a challenge. And you know how I am when I am challenged. I wasn't going to make her do anything I just wanted her on her knees in front of me. To prove to her I was better and all it did was make a bad situation worse. Now she is gone and I don't have time to explain. And damn it I am pissed that I even feel the need to explain!" he smirks at me

"She is not gone my child. She won't leave without checking in with me to make sure all is well she is actually two floors above with Isabelle. She is telling her right now everything is forgiven. We must rest for the day. You are welcome to stay of course. I will see you and Ms. Brigant at first dark. Rest well." As my maker leaves I go to the front desk to get a clean room and order a donor for the next evening. As I am pulled to my day time slumber I keep thinking about what she said. Is my beauty only skin deep?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for all your reviews!

Previously:

As I am pulled to my day time slumber I keep thinking about what she said. Is my beauty only skin deep?

Chapter 4 Teachable moments

EPOV:

As I awaken from my daytime rest, I run through the pervious nights events. She saved two vampires, probably more last night. So now I know she doesn't hate my entire race. Just me. No she doesn't hate me I could feel that instantly when she took my blood. We got off on the wrong foot. She thinks my behavior towards her was normal for me the first night we met. And even though it infuriates me I have to agree with her my behavior left her with little desire to get to know me further. Hopefully I can find the time to redeem myself this evening. There is a knock on my door. The donor I ordered last night. I open the door and in walks a scantly clothed blonde blood bag. Her hair is almost the right color. But her body is off. In the place of the curves I desire are skin and bones. Everything is going wonderful until she speaks.

"What can I do for you tonight Master?" being called this by the blood bags usually spurs me on like no other. Frustration racks through my entire being. Just when she said master Sookie's disgusted face looms in my mind.

"What is your name woman?" never have I asked this of a meal.

"Lilly, Master." The same feelings hit me when she says master again. I grab her more roughly than I should have and yelps. The stink of fear that spreads through the room like wildfire usually turns me on. Now however I find myself disliking it. Hating it really. Then my mind reels over what this little fae has done to me. I find myself wanting to change her opinion of me as if it mattered what she thought! All this thinking and these Gods forsaken feelings in have put me out of the mood. I grab my wallet from the night stand and go the woman. Taking out a few bills as I stand in front of her she asks.

"Am I not pleasurable enough master? Did I do something wrong?" she starts to tremble. For the undead life of me I cannot explain why I asked my next question.

"Lilly, why are you in this line of work?" she looks just as surprised by my question as I am.

"Um... well… " Humans, They can never just answer a damn question.

" Spit it out woman!" Fear permeates the air once more.

"My daughter is in the hospital master, her bills are piling up and a friend of mine mentioned this place to me. She said she made good money here and all she had to do was give blood and sex to vampire and she made three thousand dollars." Her lower lip starts to tremble and I can smell the tears even before they fall. "I have never done anything like this before. It was my only option you see. Please just tell me what I did wrong and I swear I will do better I know I can please." The tears are flowing down her cheeks like a stream.

"You say this is for your daughter?" I ask and she nods meekly. I pull all the bills from my wallet.

"Here." I say as I thrust the bills in her direction. "Take this. There is over five thousand here. I want it spent on the medical bills and anything else she may need. But you will tell no one of this do you understand?" with shaking hands she takes the money. She looks me in the eyes for the first time and I see the emotions cross her face as she feels them.

"Oh god! Thank you so much you have no idea how much this will help. I couldn't make this money in six months at my normal job. My little girl and I are so grateful." And I can see the honesty in her eyes. Not that I will admit this to anyone out loud ever but I feel a little sorry for her. And I guess the surprises aren't over.

"What type of work do you do?" She sniffles and laughs and I find myself liking the laughter opposed to the tears.

"I am a waitress at a local bar." Waitress huh. That explains the muscle tone in her legs.

"If you ever find yourself in this situation again come here and ask for Godric. Not all vampires are gentle. I myself have been known to be rough. And something tells me that wouldn't appeal to you am I right?" she nods and I can see her confusion hell I am confused as well. I don't know why this matters but it does.

"What I mean to say is this. If you find yourself in need of money again for this reason then come here and ask for Godric. You won't just be given money but he will make sure the vampire you are with is more…. Suited to your demeanor. Now if you don't mid I have some where I need to be. But remember tell no one of this." She falls to her knees in front of me and places her head to the floor. I find I like this show of submission far more than those I receive at my bar. Because this is an honest and grateful gesture. Not someone trying to take from me.

I leave her there in her submissive position as I go to find my maker.

I can feel her before I even enter. Confusion and regret are prominent. Ad I near the door to Godric's hotel room I feel him tell me to wait. Then I hear their conversation.

"My child is quite taken with you Sookie." I feel apprehension and desire from her. She wants me too.

"Yes I get that. Can I ask you a question?" there is no response but she doesn't stop so I guess he acknowledged her request.

"What is his normal behavior? I mean to say after what I just heard that I am confused would be an understatement." What she heard?

"What do you mean little one?" thank you Godric I would like to know as well.

"Well he just helped someone and asked she never mention it. I won't tell you what he did but what I will tell you is that it goes against everything I thought of him. Our first meeting… well I am sure he has told you of it. But between that and what I just heard I am torn. So I think I may have jumped the gun as they say. On one hand I want to kill him... I won't Godric I swear! No matter how much he irritates me. On the other I find myself wanting to know more about him. I…I told him something last night that I think I may regret." My maker is telling me to stay where I am. And I am finding I like this off guard Sookie a lot more.

"What did you say to him? And why?" This is what human parents would call a teachable moment. He is doing this on purpose.

"I told him his beauty was only skin deep. I think I may have been rash in my judgments. It's just what he tried to get me to do, and then the frustration of having to clean up another of my brother's messes. My main question is this though. Does he rape? Let me be more specific. Does he use his glamour to take away consent?" so that is her main problem with me. Not what I tried to get her to do but the way I tried to get her to do it.

"Sookie, I do not understand what you mean. We have always glamoured our meals and bed mates." I can feel it coming again teachable moment.

"Godric I am not saying what was done to survive in the past was wrong. Hell I am not even saying glamouring is wrong. But nowadays you guys have a whole line of fang bangers just waiting to service your needs. I guess what I am really trying to ask is if I could have been glamoured would he have taken what wasn't his to take but mine to give?" Just then I feel my makers call and go to the door I hear Godric just as the door opens.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ty to all my reviewers. Really you make me want to keep writing. Sry for the mini cliffy I'll try not to do it too often.

Previously:

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Chapter 5 Combustion

EPOV:

As I walk in the room her emotions are all over the place. My maker is giving me the opportunity to change her mind about me. Now here comes the moment of truth as they say. I can either be blunt or tell her the truth or i can attempt to sugar coat the answer. Something tells me she would rather I be blunt. So that's what I do.

"Yes and no." the anger pooling behind her eyes is so intense I fear I may have to be the first to look away and loose in this battle for dominance. But at my next words her eyes soften only slightly but it is there.

"No I would not have taken you against your will…" but then the anger gets a ramping start when I finish. "…But I would have made you fall to your knees in front of me." She just stares at me for a moment as if searching for something what I could not tell you but still I do not like the feeling of as the humans say 'being put under a microscope.'

"I find you to be a very strange vampire." She lets out a huff then a look of realization crosses her features.

"You can feel me can't you?" she asks. When I don't answer I am hit with a wave of lust from her that is so strong if I wasn't a thousand years old I would have never been able to stay standing. My fangs descend of their own accord. Then she starts cursing.

"Son of a bitch I swear I am going to kill Amelia! She said I would be protected if I should need to ingest the fucking blood again!" Again? What the fuck is she talking about? I look at my maker and he also looks surprised by this revelation.

"What do you mean again? Whose blood have you had before? Do you make it a habit of drinking from vampires little fae?" at my comment I can feel pain. But this pain is unlike any I have ever experienced. Its emotional, it's strong and it is coming from her. I will find this vampire and wrap them in silver until they beg for the true death! Wow! Where the hell did that come from? She schools her features and then I can no longer feel any emotions from her at all and I find I do not like it in the least. She is closed off and guarded again.

"That is none of your business vampire!" Then she turns to Godric. "I will see you at the summit I hope all remains well until then." At the mention of the summit I remember I still need to speak to her about the contract I have for her.

"I have a contract you will need to sign. And I will get with you about travel arrangements. I wish to be there early to take a look at the security arrangements. You will be most helpful in this." I flick my wrist in a dismissive gesture and she laughs at me.

"You think I would work for you!" more laughing until I am in front of her I grab her arms and clamp down. Look her directly in the eyes.

"You will work for me! I have given you my blood you are mine!" I feel fear but not from where it should be. I feel it from my maker. Just then a burst of power erupts from her body and I am thrown across the room. When I right myself I crouch and begin to pounce when my maker's voice interrupts everything.

"ERIC! You will stand down now!" my body locks down and I can't move. I am speechless never before has he commanded me in front of another. But once I look at her I understand. Her whole body is trembling. Her little fangs have made an appearance but what's most shocking is the power rolling off her. Then she whimpers.

"Out …Out…Side!" my maker grabs her and takes off to the roof I follow. I don't understand what is going on. My maker sets her down. She stops trembling and looks me straight in the eyes.

"You'll get far back if you know what's good for you!" my maker grabs me and pulls me to the other side of the roof. Just then she releases a gut wrenching scream. Light explodes from her body. Bright, brilliant light almost as bright as the sun. It calls to me. My maker holds me in place.

"It will kill you Eric you need to stop." he tightens his grip on me only releasing me when the light dissipates. She falls to the ground body shaking eyes rolling in the back of her head. As soon as my maker releases me I am right by her side. Cradling her in my arms I hear her whispers.

"God's please make it stop! Please!" I pick her up and start heading inside when another vampire approaches. I do not realize it is my maker until the growl erupts from my chest and I hiss out.

"MINE!" she is so powerful. Beautiful. She could have simply allowed the light to envelope us all but chose to save me even after I tried to intimidate her into working for me. I feel amusement coming from my maker. I look into his eyes before returning my gaze to my little fae's face. I brush her hair out of her face and speak to my maker.

"She is not equal. She is more. I want her master. Please tell me how I can make her mine." The amusement in the bond ends. So I look back to his face. I feel overwhelming amounts of pride flow from him. Just then she inhales deeply and burrows her face in my chest. And like the wind blowing I hear the sweetest voice whisper.

"Eric..." My maker comes to my side.

"Let us take her inside then I have to call Niall so he can take her back to faerie."

"No he will not take her from me no one will! She is weakened! Her enemies could slay her! She will not be going anywhere! She entrusted us to look after her. She could have teleported anywhere yet she chose to stay she feels safe here. With me. When she awakens she will know I didn't send her away. I feel it Godric. She trusted me and now I need to make her see that trust was not misplaced." She will rest with me and if she awakens and I am still dead for the day she will know the trust is now not one sided.

"I will take her to Louisiana tonight. I have matters I need to tend to. Is this acceptable?" he looks at me for a moment then nods.

"I will call Niall and let him know what has happened and that she is in good hands." I take flight with my little fae.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow really all I have to say is wow. Ty to all those who have reviewed. Now we get some time for just the two of them. Hope you enjoy. StephJ don't hit him yet I am so excited to get this moving along I have so many ideas for the summit it's nuts lmao. Oh yeah any mistakes are mine.

Previously:

"I will call Niall and let him know what has happened and that she is in good hands." I take flight with my little fae.

Chapter 6 Trust

EPOV:

We are in the air for nearly an hour when she starts to stir. I look down at her and her eyes flutter open. Then she opens them wide and I can smell her fear. And it is nauseating.

"Sshh… Little fae you are fine. I am taking you back to Louisiana. We are in the air right now. Rest, I promise you are safe." She searches my face for any sign of depict. Obviously she is satisfied with what she finds there because she snuggles in closer to me and falls asleep again. God's the warmth of her body and the way it molds into mine. She feels so good. We touch down outside the palace. Pam comes to me seconds after we arrive. She hisses when she sees who I have brought with me.

"Master, I see you have brought a snack." She smiles letting all of her fangs show I repress the urge to growl at her she is my child after all.

"No I did not bring a snack Pam. Events transpired last night and this evening which I do not have time to discuss. Have someone change the sheets on my bed. Make sure they are of the highest quality. She will not sleep in the sweat of whores. Once I place her in bed we will talk not beforehand. Make sure there is food for her in the morning. Make sure to tell the Weres she has free run of everything during the day. Bring me a night gown, one befitting royalty."

I take my little fae inside and straight to my library. Waiting for everything to get done gives me the opportunity to look her over again. I take in things I never noticed before. She has threes freckles on her right cheek. When she's dreaming she scrunches her nose just a little bit. I am finding I take pleasure in these things with her. I never take the time to look to closely at my meals. They all remain faceless next to her. I don't know why or how she has gotten to me but she has and I am finding it harder and harder to deny the emotions she stirs up in me. My child comes in with the gown and leaves again. I start to undress her but I feel her heart beat pick up and once more I can smell her fear.

"Little fae. Your clothes are singed. Trust me. I will not harm you but we must get you changed. Would you like to take a bath?" once the words left my mouth I knew it was a mistake. Fear and anxiety surround me.

"OK, its ok no bath just relax I will get you changed and then you can rest ok?" She nods and I can smell her tears. Just then she whispers so low that if I were not a vampire I would have never heard it.

"He didn't send me back." I say nothing figuring I wasn't met to hear her musings. On the outside I remain stoic however on the inside I am doing cartwheels. I knew it was wise not to send her to Faerie. I wonder how long it has been since someone took care of her. She pulls her clothes off right in front of me seeming to have no problem with nudity. She turns her back to me no problem with nudity but still modest. And that is when I see something that makes me want to tear down every room in my home. I don't know how they are there after her ingestion of my blood but there they are. Long scars going down her back. Too many to count, I don't realize what I am doing until I have run my fingers across them. She gasps and shivers with the contact. Then whispers,

"Please …Please don't…" the feel of her skin beneath my fingertips. Knowing she has survived such cruelty makes me want to keep her at my side so no one can ever harm her again. I will know who has done this to her and they will die by my sword. I stop tracing the scars and help her into the gown pick her up and begin carrying her to my bed chamber. I pass my child and she gives me a quizzical look but says nothing. I lay her down in the bed of cream colored Satin sheets and make my way to leave. That is until she grabs my hand.

"I know we do not know each other and I know we aren't even friends but will you stay just until I fall back to sleep? Please?" She will not make eye contact with me so I tilt her head up with my fingers under her chin.

"I will stay as long as you like little fae." I crawl in behind her and pull her close to me.

"Thank you." She whispers as her breathing evens out.

"Anything for you Sookie." I am so fucked. Not because I said it out loud but because I know with every fiber of my being that it is true. I place a kiss to her temple and leave to have what is sure to be a long talk with my child.

As soon as I step out in the hall she is by my side I suppress the urge to roll my eyes.

"Master, what is going on? Last night she was going to have my undead life and now she is sleeping in your bed?" I have to laugh at the look on her face.

"Last night she saved my maker and another vampire from final death." I know what she is going to say before it comes out of her mouth I swear sometimes I would like to stake her myself.

"So because she saved Godric she can kill me?" If she wasn't serious and pissed then it would have been funny.

"Pamela! Calm down. She never even told Niall about the altercation she waved the right to the blood offence last night as well. Now that I know who she is everything will be fine. You will be on your best behavior if she is still here when we rise tomorrow. I need you to find out everything you can about her. Her name is Sookie Brigant." As soon as I say the name I hear a gasp from the end of the hall I little brunette has her hand over her mouth. I look to my child

"Her name is Amelia…" as soon as she says the name I recognize it. Sookie said it in Godric's office. I speed to her holding her still and look in her eyes trying to glamour her I need her to stay quiet. When I say I am getting tired of surprises I really mean it.

"That doesn't work on me. And if you have hurt her in any way I swear I will curse you" She says still looking me in the eyes.

"She is not harmed. She sleeps, she had an incident this evening…" she cuts me off

"She lost control of the light again didn't she?" so this is normal for her then. Good to know.

"Why didn't you send her back to faerie? Why is she still here?" All the questions and I am left with no answers. No more I have to know.

"What usually happens when this occurs? How many times has it? Where did the scars on her back come from? I gave her my blood but can only fell her half the time why? Answer these question and I will let you see her." I let her go and lead her to my office sat behind my desk and pointed to the couch. Pam looks to me for permission to stay I nod. Then the woman speaks.

"I will answer the questions in order. When this occurs whoever she is with usually leaves her where she's at and calls Niall to come and get her. They don't touch her much less escort her home." With this said she raises an eyebrow at me. They just leave her there like trash waiting for someone else to pick up? Complete bullshit. That will change first thing.

"It happens when she gets upset. Ok upset isn't the right word. Let's just say when she is stressed to the max that's what occurs." The next answer is like a weight to her. Her shoulders slump forward. And I can see the tears rimming her eyes.

"The scars, they… two fairies got a hold of her. But… but they are my fault." She takes a deep breath and continues. "They took my boyfriend; he's one of Sookie's best friends. Trey Dawson, they gave her a choice. Him or her and she choose to give herself up for him. I told her not to go. I begged her not to but she is so hard headed she went with them. The scars… She won't let them heal. Trey died as a result of his injuries. She thinks she failed him and she literally will not allow them to heal. They tortured her for days before Naill found them. He killed them both." She shudders remembering.

"There was a vampire she knew once. She thought she could trust him. He got his blood into her and tried to use it to control her. When it didn't work he would show up where ever she was. Claiming she was his because she had is blood. She didn't know how he could find her at first. Then she remembered the blood he gave her to heal after a fight. Well what it boils down to is this; he orchestrated the whole fight got her injured on purpose to get his blood in her. So I helped her. That's how we first met. She wanted to find a way to like block him out. You know make it so he was never able to locate her or feel her. Can I see her now?" I signal pam to take her to my day chamber to see the little fae. So one vampire fucked it up for all of us? Fan fucking tastic. But now I get it. Now I know the reasons behind her behavior it doesn't surprise me at all. This will take time but that's okay I am immortal I have nothing but time. Amelia walks back in the room.

"You will stay here today while I rest. Make sure Sookie doesn't leave before I rise." She snorted

"I will try to get her to stay but you should know she doesn't listen to anybody. Like I said though I will try." She walks out to find a room. My child looks at me. Waiting for an explanation.

"I want all the information you can dig up on this vampire. She will be mine Pam. She will yield and she will be mine."


	7. Chapter 7

Vamplover669 I hope the last chapter answered your question about the blood. Thank you all for your reviews.

Previously:

"I want all the information you can dig up on this vampire. She will be mine Pam. She will yield and she will be mine."

Chapter 7

EPOV:

My child. Never one to disappoint with cutting to the chase.

"What the fuck is going on?" I stare her down she holds my gaze till the last possible second then shifts it to the floor. So as a reward for the patients she's had until now I fill her in on everything. Who MY little fae is. And everything else. By the time I get to the end of the tale she is one grumpy bitch. But alas she is my grumpy bitch.

"You always get to have all the fucking fun! I want my own fae! Are you sure I just can't take a little sip?" I unknowingly growl. Fucking great now she has all the ammunition she needs to tease me for a decade.

"Well at least now I know who she is. But you know she will never submit Eric. She will never be a pet. What do you hope to accomplish with this?" I have plans. Not ones she needs to know about yet but I do have them.

"Right now Pamela the only thing I wish to accomplish is feeding. Bring in a donor Blonde and short. Curves to damn it. The only thing in Dallas was a scrawny little thing I would have broken in two." She brings in two very voluptuous blonde haired blue eyed women. Thank the gods women still know how to eat in Louisiana. I notice they are glamoured I remove it. They look a little shocked that they are standing with a vampire but I have to make sure. See she is affecting me even when she is not here. I ask them both.

"I want to fuck you. Is this agreeable?" they both nod in unison. I give one to pam and start in on mine. I lift up her dress as I bend her over my desk and enter her completely in one stroke. I wrap my hand in her hair and pull her up until her back is arched. My other hand makes its way to her throat. I take her hard and fast. As I am about to come I yank her head to the side and sink my fangs into her throat as the blood enters my mouth I cum. After a few more pulls I release her and pull out. I lay her on my couch. When I feel it disgust, desire and jealousy. As soon as it started it is gone. I did not think of the telepathy. Damn it! I pull on my pants and go to my day chamber. She is gone. On the bed is the night gown and there is a note.

Your majesty,

Thank you for all your help this evening. I did not want to interrupt your fun so I leave this instead. I have taken Amelia with me. She has told me she answered some questions you had. Do not think you know anything about me from her answers. I will work for you at the summit in return for the kindness you have shown me tonight. My email is enclosed. Please send all further correspondence there.

Have fun,

Sookie Brigant

FUCK! She is gone. Damn it! I had her right here in my chamber and I let her get away.

"Pam! I need a listing for Sookie Brigant now!" I am agitated beyond belief. How dare she just poof away from me! I am a king. I took her into my home into my resting place. How dare she be so disrespectful! I have not been this angry since the crusades. Pam walks in with a piece of paper and my phone. I dial the fucking number. The voice that answers is not hers.

"Sookie Brigant's phone." Says a sing song voice. Fucking fairies and their answering services.

"King Northman for Sookie Brigant." The line goes silent for a moment. Then the fairy comes back on.

"King Northman, Ms. Brigant is not available at the moment she advised me to refer you to the note she left she said all her contact information is there. She requests that you get a hold of her by email in the future. Good day King Northman." Then the line goes dead. I hear pam laughing in the hall.

"One thing is for sure Master; having her around will never be boring." I throw my phone against the wall shattering it into little pieces. Fuck on top of everything else I am out a new phone. Climbing into my bed her scent envelopes me fuck I am rock hard again and there is not enough time left before day to be sated. As I go to rest for the day thinking about the past forty-eight hours. The last thing I remember as sleep pulls me under is how sweet my name sounded coming from her lips.

SPOV:

I had to get out of there. He was so gentle and kind to have stayed with me. Tracing my scars. Stop it Sookie he is vampire. Remember what happened the last time you got involved with one of them. I would be lying if I said there wasn't a part of me that wanted him. God how could you not? I was so close to letting him in so close. God's I need to be checked into the Looney bin. This is going to take some serious maneuvering. I have to work the summit. And I need to keep Louisiana seen as a strong state. There are too many portals here for my liking but that's where the magic is strongest. Damn it! I thought… I thought… Oh what does it matter what I thought? It doesn't. But the feel of his arms around me as I feel asleep. The way he smelled. Fuck! Not again I refuse to allow myself to get caught up again. A month and a half that's all the time I have to get ready for the summit. A month and a half to deal with these fucked up thought and feelings. A month and a half to find some Viking be gone! Hey I wonder if Amelia could help with that. It will be dark soon and then I will have to be more careful in my movements. I know he didn't take my letter well. Jasmine said he sounded pissed on the phone. But the less contact I have the better. I can't believe I felt jealous of a donor! That's just nuts. But in that moment I wanted nothing but for him to sink his fangs into me. I think I am going to be sick. I have worked too hard to get to where I am for a fucking vampire to take me off track.

"Hey, roomie. How are you doing?" If she only knew!

"I'm fine Amelia. Just thinking about the summit, you know the last one was a pain in the ass." She gives me a knowing look but I don't acknowledge it.

"Are you sure you're not thinking about a certain Viking vampire?" she knows me too well. Shes lucky she is my best friend.

"Why were you there last night Ames?" she likes vampires a little too much if you ask me but I am certainly not the one to judge her.

"Well at first I was just there to redo the wards. But then I saw Pam and we were crushing on each other. But then I heard tall blonde and dead talking about you. I wouldn't leave without my girl so I humored them by answering their questions." Ah yes, she told them about my life.

"You know you shouldn't have done that." She just rolls her eyes at me.

"They wouldn't let me see you until I did! I had to make sure you were ok. You're all I got now and I will be damned if anything is going to happen to you." A tear rolls down her cheek. I pull her into an embrace.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I am too stubborn to die. Do me a favor though be careful around Pam, I kind of knocked her on her ass when we first met." So I proceed to tell her the whole story of my last forty-eight hours.

"But he didn't leave you Sook. There was something in his eyes when I told him about Compton. It was like he wanted to murder him." Talking about Compton always pisses me off. Shit the blood I need her to do something about it. And fast before he finds my house.

"Ames, I need you to turn his lo jack off please." She looks worried great this can't be good.

"I can't Sookie. Bills blood was one thing he was not that old. But I don't think I have enough power to drown out a thousand year old vamps blood." Fuck! I can't do this again I am panicking and she knows it.

"I will call Lafayette, maybe he can help. He has more power since he's a natural." Yea if he will help. His daemon boyfriend doesn't like me at all.

"Well he might help if Jesus isn't around. He is bad news. I tried to tell him. He said he told me Compton was bad news to but that didn't stop me." Good lord knows everyone hated Bill.

"What did you say to that?" she knows me too well

"I told him he saw how that turned out so instead of being stubborn like me he should just listen. He told me he was an adult and could make his own mistakes in life. Well he kind of screamed it at me but still. So I told him to be careful and to call me if he needed anything. That was a week ago Ames and he hasn't called me since." I look to the sky and the sun is just setting. Shit! Well I guess I will just have to deal with him for now.

"Ames I want you to leave. He will be here no doubt a little after sun down. I don't want you getting mixed up in this shit! I couldn't handle it if… well I just don't want you involved." I know I am speaking to a deaf crowd but I still have to try.

"I am not going anywhere. We are in this together. You know what happened last time we split! Never again do you hear me!" flashes of Trey flood her mind. My friend. The first killed trying to get to me. The one I vowed to be the last!

"Let's eat I am starving and I think our company tonight will be of the undead variety." We both laugh the tension away. I can't help but think about the Viking. He took me to his day chamber, doesn't he realize now I can teleport there anytime I choose? I can't help but wonder if he just didn't realize what he was doing or if he did it as some sort of peace offering. I don't have time to wonder as I hear a knock on my door followed by a voice dripping with sex.

"Come out ,come out where ever you are little fae." Shit it's going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so happy you guys like the story so far thank you for all the reviews. Sorry it's going a little fast I'm just trying to get us to the summit and when I get excited I like action lol. So please bear with me for the rollercoaster which will be this story.

Previously:

"Come out, come out where ever you are little fae." Shit it's going to be a long night.

Chapter 8 Black Mail

EPOV:

I awaken to her scent but not the warmth of her body to say I am pissed off would be an understatement. But to my surprise the connection I share with her is there. It's dull and very weak but it's there. Her scent is everywhere clinging to my body, no shower for me tonight I wish to smell of her. My child comes to join me just as I am finished dressing for the evening.

"Eric, there are a few things that require your attention before we go to the club tonight." Wonderful, more political bullshit for me to sift through. I wave my hand for her to continue.

"Sophie Ann left a lot of shit undone. But that can wait till later. The witch we have been holding for the last week has finally started talking I think you should speak with him its seems he is an associate of your Fairies." Why would we have him? This is not going to go over well with my future lover.

"What are his crimes Pam?" I can't have my way with the fae if we are holding her friend. From what Amelia said she would do anything for her friends. Fucking Brilliant! I am a genius. But she also said to not assume anything based on stories. Her behavior is a bit unpredictable. I don't like variables I cannot account for.

"Buying and selling of vampire Blood. He seemed to have an abundant supply of Sophie Ann's blood. We searched his property and found it all. He says it's not his but will not provide any other information as to who it belongs to. His scent is nowhere near where the blood was found but his unwillingness to cooperate has led him to where he is at now." Well we have held her friend for a week with no evidence that he is responsible. This is going to go over well.

"Why haven't you been able to glamour the required information? Oh let me guess he can't be glamoured? What is it with those near her not being able to be glamoured?" For a thousand years not one being impervious to glamour and now in the span of a week we have come across three.

"He was more forthcoming with that than I expected. It seems Sookie supplied him with some of her dazzling fairy magic when he came up with the spell and as the humans say the rest is history." Everything leads back to the little fae. With all of her gifts I am sure everyone wants her from one end of the supernatural spectrum to the other. So I ask why she is still untouched. Surely she must have needs that need to be met. Bachelors knocking down her door, what are they lacking? I am pulled out of my musings by pam yelling my name.

"Eric! Where the hell were you just now? Have you heard a word I've said?" a plan is forming in my head.

"Do nothing further to the witch. I must go I will return shortly and I do dare to say I will have a fae when I return." My child looks at me in disbelief.

"Seriously Eric you need to be done with this it is too distracting. You just became king now is not the time to follow your cock!" in an instant I have her pinned to the wall hand wrapped around her throat. She forgets who is master! I squeeze just enough to let her know I mean business.

"I can do what I want when I want you forget your place." Through our bond I know she understands her error. So I release the pressure but not her throat.

"Do you really think your Maker a fool? If I am able to get her to stand with us we will be unstoppable. Do you really think me so led by my cock to raise your voice to me? I am very disappointed with you child. You will drink nothing but that vile true blood for a week and you will not orgasm in this time as you maker I command it!" she looks truly horrified but bows her head in submission. I release her.

"Make sure the witch is healed and given clean clothes. I will be going to request the little fae's services in finding the truth in this instance. She will read his mind and tell me what I need to know." Without another word I am off in search of my future lover. I follow the tie to a little Podunk town. What is she doing here? Why would someone of her caliber ever reside here? I follow the tie to a farm house. Everything is modernized nice paint driveway black topped. A cherry red corvette in the drive. If that is her car then she is a fae after my undead heart. As I get closer I hear voices inside and smell her everywhere. Yes this is her home. Standing in front of the stairs to her porch, I realize I cannot move any further. There are Wards, very strong wards. Well it is Time to make my presence known.

"Come out, come out where ever you are little fae." I hear accelerated heart beats. I feel annoyance and desire from our tie. The porch light comes on and the door is thrown open. There in the doorway is all five feet of a beautiful angry woman. My woman

"What the hell do you want? I thought I made myself perfectly clear in the note if you need to contact me then do it by email." She reaches for the door to slam it closed. Before I can stop myself the words are out of my mouth.

"I have a friend of yours. And this one you can save." the way it sounded out loud was not the way I intended it to. Still the damage was done. The wave of pain I felt almost knocked me to my knees.

"That's not how I met for it to sound. Shit! Why is talking to you so fucking difficult! By God's! What I met to say is a friend of yours was brought to the palace for dealing vampire blood. I have come to request your assistance in finding out more details of the operation rather than use other means to get the information." Her hand is trembling but her face is stoic

"What is the name of the friend and I will let you know if I can be of assistance." I did not get his fucking name.

"I know not his name. My child spoke with him not I. he told her of your acquaintance. All I know is he is a witch…" before I can even get another word out of my mouth she goes on a tangent.

"I told him that fucker was going to get him into trouble. Son of a bitch I am going to fry him when I get my hands on him." She takes a deep breath and huffs she steps out on the front porch calling over her shoulder

"Amelia, Lafayette has gotten into some deep shit I have to go if you don't hear from me in the regular amount of time you know who to call." she comes down the steps and lifts her hand to me.

"Grab my hand my way is faster and I got a lot of shit to do tonight. Apparently I have a daemon to kill." She is so fucking hot! I take her hand and I teleport for the first time. And I have to say it is not that pleasurable of an experience to want to do it again anytime soon.

"It gets better." She says

"What gets better?" she laughs a little bit but not the snarky laughter I am use to this is a lighter more honest laugh. I find myself enjoying it.

"Teleporting, it gets easier after a couple of times. Godric didn't like it either." This time she full on laughs.

"He said if he were able he would have thrown up. You should have seen his face it was priceless. He said he would take nausea over getting blown up any day. I like him he's funny for a vamp. So should we get this show on the road?" I escort her out of my day chamber. I wonder why she brought us here. Is it a message not to fuck with her cause she knows where I sleep? I look at her questioningly. She picks up on the unspoken question and chuckles.

"I have to be able to see where I need to go in my head. This being the last place I was here was easier. You have nothing to fear from a sneak attack Viking. If and when I ever have to kill you you'll be holding a sword facing me ready. I don't do sneak attacks not my thing." She is so sure of herself. But she said have to kill not want to kill so we are moving in the right direction I hope. As we move down the hall I notice she has not let go of my hand. So small is her hand in mine. She seems so fragile. She acts so hard all the time but with her hand in mine I know there is something tender in her. I call my child to my side.

"Yes Master?" she looks at our joined hands and raises a brow. It is only then does the little fae realize that she has failed to release my hand. She gently releases me and the lingering warmth of her hand is gone too quickly. She looks to pam.

"Pam is it?" my child looks to me for permission to answer I nod just a fraction. She is laying it on thick hoping to get out of her punishment early and it hasn't even been a full night yet. She nods at My lover.

"We got off to a rocky start. What I mean to say is sorry for knocking you on your ass and I hope I don't have to do it again." My child looks at me and I see the corner of her mouth twitch. So she's won pam over i see.

"No problem sweetheart you can make it up to me by giving my master and orgasm then maybe I can have one." She continues to look at my child for an explanation.

"I stepped out of bounds earlier and he issued a punishment. I have to drink that vile true blood shit and I am not allowed to orgasm for a week." Then she says something that makes my dick grow hard.

"I cannot imagine going a week without one damn you must have really fucked up." Then she remembers I am standing there and all I can say I never thought blushing could look hot. Pam then takes the lead to embarrass her further.

"But you are untouched. Well I guess you touching you don't count." As she says this she winks at my lover. Pam looks to me and in Swedish says

"I think I like her." I shake my head and laugh. I must rescue the fae from my child the night will not last forever.

"Your friend is in a guest room I removed him from the palace dungeon when I knew who he was. You must understand…" I don't get to finish my sentence

"You don't have to coddle me Viking I know my way around a dungeon. I understand what a ruler might have to do to keep order. I appreciate the lengths you took to make sure he was alright. This is not your doing it's the doing of a daemon which I plan to take out as soon as I can." My whole body screams MINE! And I have to fight the urge to take her right there.

"If I get the information you want will you let him go?" This is where my plan comes in.

"I could be persuaded to let him go if…"

"I am not having sex with you so you might as well not even try it." I lean in to whisper in her ear.

"Oh but I will have you little fae. But not like this. When you do finally yield it will be from desire not a business related affair." We enter the room that houses her friend. He gets up and runs to her for a hug. She pulls back and looks into his eyes.

"I am not going to say it. But it has to end Lala. One day he is going to get you into shit I can't get you out of. And I can't let that happen. I have lost too many already. It won't happen again." Tears spill from his eyes. As he begs

"Sook, you can't kill him. Please!" she shakes her head

"Would you kill Compton if you were able?" Then she gasps.

"You knew? Lala how could you! It doesn't matter that you weren't involved damn it! It's guilt by association. You know they could drain you!" then I smell the delectable smell of her tears. As she looks at me I can see the grief in her eyes. And I don't have the evidence to drain him but I know what she is doing. Trying to instill fear where it does some good

"I'll try Lala. But I can't guarantee I will be able to get you out of this." she turns to me

"His name is Jesus he's a water daemon. The blood you found was Sophie Ann's. She had a deal with him he sold her blood he got thirty percent of the profits. He took off the day you came to the house. What is it going to take for him to be released?" and my plans are about to reveal themselves.

"A mutual blood exchange between you and I." The playful demeanor from earlier is gone. And I swear to the god's I got a glimpse of hell in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I know some of you don't like the Viking right now. But give him a chance to explain. Remember he said it himself talking to her is hard. He's trying to look out for her. The way he goes about it not the best but he has his reasons.

Previously:

"A mutual blood exchange between you and I." The playful demeanor from earlier is gone. And I swear to the god's I got a glimpse of hell in her eyes.

Chapter 9 What she needs

EPOV:

She looked at me dead in the in the eyes and snarled. Yes my lover snarled at me. She is so beautiful when she is ready for battle. Yes she will be mine!

"What's to stop me from removing every limb you have and leaving you to meet the sun?"

Pam hisses and crouches down getting ready for battle. Oh little fae. Did she think I wouldn't do my homework on the state I chose to conquer? If anything my years have taught me it's that you must be prepared for everything. So now it's my turn to surprise you my lover. I say the one word I know is sure to shut her up.

"Portals." I expected to get an icy response but the response I got was surprising to say the least. Fear and not just a twinge every pore of her skin was oozing with it. All of the sudden she lunged at me and we were no longer in the palace. We were in a field. And by the scent of Magick in the air, near a portal. A Fairy blade was at my throat. Such power! Such need to be in control. I know that need. Her face was contorted in rage but the essence of fear was still ever present. Her voice took on a new feral sound as she hissed out

"Who else knows?" I was still a little disoriented from the teleportation but my voice remained emotionless.

"Remove your blade and we will talk." She shook her head at me and in an almost tired voice she said.

"I fear we have passed the point of talking vampire." And at that moment she had shown her hand. I knew there were more portals than usual here because the power they required was stronger here. I however did not know their level of importance. But by the lengths she is willing to go to hide their existence tells me there is more going on here than just the portals themselves. She has told me more in a span of minutes than I would ever be able to glamour from someone. But knowing her the ones guarding whatever it is they are taking to and from Faerie cannot be glamoured.

"You're not going to kill me little fae." Her eyebrows rise so far I swear they were nearly lost in her hair line.

"And why is that?" I can't help but smirk at her and shrug.

"Because as you can see I have no sword and I am not ready." She laughs and lowers her blade.

"Well done Vampire. My grandfather told me to on my toes around you. So now you know they are of great importance what are you going to do with this information? You know should I let you live?" I have to laugh at her really anyone else in this situation with me would be begging me to keep their secrets and for their lives. But no the five foot fae goes toe to toe with a six foot four Viking vampire.

"At the moment nothing, however in the future…well that's up to you." She shakes her head and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"All of this just for a blood exchange? Why? Just to fuck me? Why would you think this would work in your favor?" I reach out and run my finger across her cheek down her jaw line until my finger is under her chin forcing her to look up and into my eyes. I tell her the main reason sure there are other political and carnal but this one means the most to me.

"Because all of your life everyone has given you what you wanted. Never once has anyone taken the time to give you what you need." I couldn't hold back any longer! I crashed my lips to hers. She fought back but only for a moment before her hands are grabbing and pulling through my hair. I break the kiss resting my fore head to hers. I close my eyes and take in her sent. When I open them she is still panting with her fingers pressed against her lips.

"You want them to leave you after you have one of your incidents. But what you need is to be taken care of. You want to be viewed as the hard ass fae who can't be beat so everyone will leave you alone. But what you need is for someone to see past all of your bullshit to the woman you are. Not the fae princess not the telepath but you." I pull back and look in her eyes. I did not see a fae nor did I see a telepath. I saw the woman Beautiful but broken and very tired

"And you think you're the vampire to give me what I need?" Silly woman

"No. But with this exchange I will be the man to do what no other has done. I will try." Her hand glides in mine gently and we are no longer in the field. We are back at the palace with my child and her friend. She lets go and I feel the loss of her warmth. She grabs her friend and looks in my eyes. The fae has come back but the woman is still there.

"Time?" I knew what she was asking. And true to my word I would give her what she needed. I would give her time to think but not enough to over think.

"Twenty-four hours." She nodded in acknowledgement and proofed her and her friend away. One look at pam and you could tell she was in shock. Her jaw was hanging open chin almost the floor. When she saw me looking at her she schooled her features.

"What the fuck was all that about?" I just had to laugh at her.

"I have given her twenty-four hours too…" she cuts me off in mid-sentence.

"Wes I got that part. What I would like to know is how no one came back bleeding. She was more than pissed when you left. What the fuck happened for her to even consider doing it?" I closed my eyes and inhaled her sent, Remembering the look on her face when everything else was stripped away. I look at my child and smile a real smile. I am so much closer to her being mine. I laugh and shake my head and say simply this

"I gave her what she needed." And turn to go to rest for the day


	10. Chapter 10

Ty all for the reviews I hope you're still with me. The Viking was a little emotional. But you have to remember that was when they were alone. There are still a lot of political hoops to jump through. So hope you enjoy the next installment of madness

Previously:

"I gave her what she needed." And turn to go to rest for the day

Chapter 10 Compton

EPOV:

Tonight is the night. I left my lover with a choice to make. I go into my office to check my email. I am just about through when my cell rings.

"Northman." I should have known she would talk to him about this.

"Well, I can't say that I am surprised by these turn of events Viking. You always were opportunistic. I have agreed to allow my granddaughter to handle this situation but make no mistake, if you step out of line forces you cannot even imagine will descend on you and yours." And then he hangs up. This is why the fae are almost extinct. They just can't help pissing off the wrong person.

"Pam!" there is a lot of things I need to get through this night and I don't have time to waste. She walks in looking surly with a bottle of true blood in her hand.

"What is on the schedule for this evening?" she looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"Well as you already know I will be enjoying nothing tonight…" I stop her before she can piss me off.

"Don't start Pamela, or I can extend it to two weeks. Give me the list of state affairs I need to see to tonight." She looks in the folder and a huge grin spreads across her face.

"Well it looks like you have two meetings before your fairy is to grace us with her presence. And what do you know the first is an emissary from Arkansas, his name just happens to be William Compton. That's quite a coincidence how many Compton's do you think there are?" I can't help the growl that erupts from my chest. The only other vampire that has managed to get their blood into my future lover and he decides today is the day to make his presence known.

"Then we have Quinn coming in to talk about your coronation. I don't know why you choose to do it at the summit." I laugh

"Well not only will every important vampire be there Pam, this will also give us the opportunity to see who our enemies are. And if they should try something the witnesses to that treachery are beyond reproach." Try to kill me in front of my retinue no big deal. Trying to me out at such a public event… the council and authority would be furious. Win for me.

"Send Compton in when he arrives. Do not mention my fae to him. I want to see what lies his mouth spits out. Quinn is of little importance schedule him for the last meeting of the night. What else do you have there?" she looks over her documents.

"Well besides the normal squabbling we have a Victor madden from Las Vegas. His king was in negotiations with Sophie Anne for marriage before we took her out. As we all know you take no males to your bed, I have a feeling this meeting will be more of an intimidation move than anything else." Ah yes it is true the only male to ever find himself in my bed is my maker. And that is the only one who ever will be.

"So when will they be arriving?" I need to get them out of here before my little fae come.

"Well Compton is here and so is Quinn. Madden will arrive shortly. Shall I send Compton in?" I nod but before she leaves to get him she turns back to me.

"May I stay while you speak to Compton? It will be entertaining to say the least." I nod my head in acceptance. I can deny her carnal pleasure every day of the week, but I would never deny the opportunity to stand by my side and deal with weaklings. She still has things to learn and as her maker it is my job to teach her. She goes to retrieve said weakling.

"Your majesty, May I present William Compton." I don't know what I was expecting but this is not it. I have to try hard not to laugh out right. This is the vampire who thought he could have my fae? There is nothing special about him. And when he speaks the southern drawl is nothing like my fae's. No this one is practiced and phony.

"Good evening your majesty." He says with a bow. Great, now to ascertain his reason for coming.

"Compton I am a very busy vampire. What exactly do you and your insufferable king wants?" he looks like a deer in headlights.

"I am not here on any type of official business. I have lost the connection to a very disobedient pet and I am searching for her." It takes everything I have not to jump over the desk and rip out his throat. I know who he is talking about. There is only one being worth entering opposing kingdom for. He's looking for my future lover.

"How did your pet manage to leave your side?" He looks surprised that I am taking an interest and dare I say a little nervous.

"She has a very strong spirit. One I intended to bend to my will before her family had need of her. But alas I am not an overly cruel master; she needed to care for her grandmother. So I let her go. But I gave orders for her to return to me after her death. I know she has passed but my pet has yet to come home. I felt my connection to her break three nights ago. I fear someone in your retinue has taken what is mine!" I smell a whole heap of bullshit! I laugh because I have just felt his "Pet" arrive. I look to Pam.

"Would you please escort Ms. Brigant in?" and I can tell by the murderous look on Compton's face he knows he has opened his mouth a little too far. I don't want her to be surprised by his presence but there was no time for warnings. Compton yells

"What is the meaning of this?" then she walks through the door i guess pam filled her in or she knew he was here my some other means because she doesn't looked surprised and the tie I have to her isn't relaying anything.

"Oh, Compton do you know Ms. Brigant? She is one of the most valued assets of my kingdom." I felt just a twinge of hurt come through before the connection is shut down completely. I don't have time to worry about her feelings right now I have a kingdom to protect. She of all people should understand that. I turn to her.

"It seems one of Compton's pets has gone missing so he is here to find her. What was her name?" he knows he is being played.

"This is my pet Majesty. She is my asset! She is MINE!" now I know why my comment about her being mine made her combust. He lunges for her and I move in and throw him to the other side of the room.

"She is royalty Compton! She cannot be made to be a pet. You attack one of this states assets without reason or provocation. Pam you will take him to the dungeon and send word to his master. Tell him his emissary will be held until the summit for crimes against my state." As she drags him out of my office he looks directly at me little fae and screams.

"You little bitch! You'll deny me no longer I will have you! And when I do you will croak!" he smiles as he says his last phrase and my little fae starts shaking. I grab her and pull her to me once he has left the room and whisper in her ear.

"Sshh... Calm down little fae." I stroke her arms and pull back to look into her eyes. They are calming some but I know there is something more going on here.

"Why did his last comment get such a reaction from you little fae?" she shakes her head.

"Let's get down to business please we have much to discuss. And a blood exchange to complete." So she has decided to go through with it. Tonight I will drink the true drink of vampire kings.


	11. Chapter 11

Well here it is people the blood exchange. After one more chapter we will be going to the summit. Ah yes finally! Thank you for all your reviews. I will more than likely only be updating once Friday and then once on Saturday. But Sunday we will be back to multiple updating

Previously:

"Let's get down to business please we have much to discuss. And a blood exchange to complete." So she has decided to go through with it. Tonight I will drink the true drink of vampire kings.

Chapter 11: The first of three

EPOV:

"Let's get the business out of the way before we get to the pleasure shall we?" I can't wait to taste her.

"Ok, but we can't talk here. Do you trust me?" I raise an eyebrow questioningly

"Well let's just say I trust you enough." I reply not really knowing where any of this is going.

"Then take my hand Viking and remember you said you trusted me." I said I trusted her enough, but not blindly.

"What tricks do you have up your sleeve?" She chuckles a bit.

"I will not exchange blood in this disgusting place." My lover wishes our exchange to be somewhere more private. I will give her this. As I am taking her hand I start to speak.

"All right but…" the rest of the sentence doesn't come to me as I am suddenly blinded but light. But not just any light. This light is warm and I hear birds chirping. I haven't heard birds in a thousand years. DAYLIGHT! I his and throw myself away from her. Fucking fairies she has brought me here to burn. I am going to rip her throat out and bath in her blood. I find the darkest corner in the room and snarl at her. But what does she do? The fucking demented fairy laughs. She tries to kill me then laughs.

"Calm down Vampire!" Calm down is she fucking insane!

"You seek to murder me with the sun and you tell me to calm down!" now she is doubled over in laughter. She finally gets herself under control and speaks again.

"We are in faerie Viking; the sun will not harm you. Stick your hand out and see." Impossible! She pops to me and takes my hand to pull it into the sun, and to my surprise nothing happens. I move a little further out and for the second time in a thousand years the sunlight touches my face. I am filled with such warmth. I look to my lover. Oh so glorious is she, she has given me a glimpse at the sun.

"I know it can be a lot to take in. We can just sit for a few minutes if you like?" I don't need to sit. I grab her face and crash my lips to hers. She responds but pops away a minute later.

"Calm down, you need to relax. There is a lawyer waiting to speak with us. I will give you a few moment then invite him in." does she not realize what she has done. Does she not know what others would do to get their hands on this? Every vampire wishes to see the sun without being burned. Hold on lawyer? Why the hell do we need a lawyer?

"Why is there need of a lawyer little fae? It is a simple exchange." Not really but one could only hope she would take it at face value. But I seemed to have underestimated her again.

"No it is not simple. There will be political ramifications which we both will need to know how to address. Of course I will work exclusively for Louisiana at the summit but also I will read your donors and human and were employees. But this will not permit you to call me yours. I am not property I am your equal. You will also forget and never mention anything about the portals." I put her fears to rest.

"Don't worry little fae. I will wait for you to come to me. And you will come." She just shakes her head.

"See like that. Talk like that while around others would call my power to maintain my realm into question. Not to mention I am not one of your whores. I will never be yours and the sooner you deal with that the better." It is my turn to laugh.

"But you will be mine. And the sooner you come to grips with that the better off we will all be especially you." She huffs and sits down in a pink fluffy chair. It is only then do I look at all the furniture in the room. It looks like a human sprayed that vile stomach medicine all over the place.

"We did not come here to discuss fairy tales Viking." She chuckles a bit at her own joke.

"Ah yes, the lawyer do bring him in then we can get to the fun part." She gets up and sashays over to her desk and pushes a buzzer. And who should walk in but my favorite daemon. Catalidies.

"Hello your majesty, always a pleasure." Then he goes and takes my fae's hand and kisses the back.

"And of course your highness to see you is always one as well." She blushes my little fairy blushes at a Dae but not at me. I will have to rectify that situation during the exchange.

"Please give my guest the contract I had you draw up earlier." He bows to her then gives me the stack of papers that is said contract. Then I spy something I do not like at all.

"One year? That's it? This is unacceptable." I was not thinking along the lines of a time frame to make her mine. Usually I could do it in less time but she is a tricky fae and I may need more. No less than three. The daemon speaks up then.

"I am here to make changes if necessary. Her highness knew there would be parts you would object to that is why I am here." Well at least she thinks ahead.

"No less than three years. And I want a stipulation that no other vampires are to take your blood." She shakes her head.

"I cannot agree to that. I have Vampire friends if we are in battle and they need to heal your stipulation would mean the true deaths. And need I remind you my blood is not yours to command." Fine but this I will not budge on.

"No other exchanges can take place within that three year period. I do not need my connection muddled." She looks at me like I am joking.

"We will add that in, though I do not see the point. I wouldn't have done this with you if there were any other way. One is enough for any fae's lifetime." I continue reading and stumble upon something a little fishy.

"Fourth page second paragraph, what exactly needs protection?" it says if and when certain portals need protection I am to do so asking no questions.

"I have to ask that you trust me in regards to the portals. Just like in your kingdom you have secrets, in mine I do as well. I may not tell you all I know but what I tell you will always be truth. They are very important to my people and I am putting great faith in you and yours to guard them should that time ever come." The rest is all official shit. She won't be used for blood and sex. Not mine not property blah, blah, blah. But the last part is about how the exchange will be done. WRIST! She wants me to feed from her wrist during the exchange.

"I will not feed from your wrist..." I zip to her side and run my fingers down her throat.

"You have teased me for days with this slender neck. That is where I feed or I walk now." I trace my way to the spot just behind her ear and she shudders. Oh yes I will sink my fangs into this magnificent creature.

"Fine, I assume the rest of the contract is acceptable?" I sign my documents with the note the specific changes are made. Now for the moment I have been waiting for.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Catalidies. If you would please make those changes then send us each a copy." He nods

"Always a pleasure your majesties, have a wonderful day." He makes his way out of the room. And I look at my lover. She motions for us to sit on the couch.

"Turn your back to my chest. It will be more comfortable. It will also decrease the need to throw you on the floor and have my way with you." She shakes her head and laughs but turns around. If she thought I was joking about resisting the urge to take her she's quite mistaken. She sits herself in between my legs and leans back. Once again I am lost in the warmth of her body. The smell of her hair, the feel of it on my face, I haven't even started and my pants are already uncomfortable. I brush her hair away from her neck and start kissing her skin. I kiss and lick from where her shoulder meets her neck to the sweat spot just behind her ear. I whisper to her.

"You cannot hesitate you must bite and drink." I bring my wrist to her mouth and growl at her as she snatches my wrist and bites down hard. The feel of her pulling my blood into her mouth is intoxicating. My hips start to move of their own accord just as her pulls bring me to release I sink my fangs deep into her neck. Utterly orgasmic is the only way I can describe her taste. Three mouth fulls and I retract my fangs licking the puncture marks nicking my fag to heal them. I stand and turn her to face me and I can feel everything now. Lust, desire oh so much desire. My blood is dripping off her lips. I attack them ramming her against the wall. My hands are nowhere and everywhere all at the same time. She is gasping for breath. I want her NOW! I am just about to lose control when we are back in my office and she is no longer in my grasp.

"I will see you in California three days before the summit to make sure everything is secure. Let me know if you want to teleport there." And then she is gone. I need sex and I need it now!

"PAM!" my child is by my side instantly. As soon as she takes in my appearance and scent her fangs run down.

"Yes mater?" I find myself feeling generous.

"Bring me four donors. Blondes all of them and if you do it fast I will lift you're…" I am not even able to get the rest of the words out of my mouth she is off. She returns not two minutes later with four blondes and a brunette. I raise my eyebrow

"For me, now if you would lift the fucking command so I can cum it would be appreciated." I go to her and run my fingers through her hair.

"As your maker I release you from your punishment. Don't take too long with yours, we still have Madden and Quinn to deal with." She raises an eyebrow as she looks at my four. Smirking I say.

"My child you know me. They'll be screaming in no time." And with that I turn my back to her and take my pleasure in the bangers. All the while thinking to myself the first of three.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for your reviews as always. Really guys you don't know how much it means to me that you like it. Hope you like a jealous Viking!

Previously:

"My child you know me. They'll be screaming in no time." And with that I turn my back to her and take my pleasure in the bangers, all the while thinking to myself the first of three.

Chapter 12: Competition

EPOV:

I find myself siting in my office across from one of the slimiest looking vampires I have ever seen. Victor Madden. The only thing amusing about this experience is that I have made my child stay and go through it with me. On and on he goes. Whining to me about the fall through of the marriage that was supposed to have taken place between Felipe and Sophie Ann. Like I care? Finally I have to put a stop to it.

"Exactly why are you here Victor? As you can see Sophie Ann no longer has the throne. So Felipe will just have to find another." He looks at me in shock. I mean really is he all that surprised?

"There are only so many hours in the night and I still have to attend to the matte of my coronation. If it is something important than by all means speak your mind. If not then I bid you good night." translation: if it's not about my true death get the fuck out!

"Of course your Majesty." He sneers as he vacates my office. I look to my child who busts out laughing.

"Oh, I don't know how you stood him for so long with his Felipe this and Felipe that. I swear I was two minutes away from driving a stake through my own heart!" he is a prime example of how a vampire should not turn out.

"Quinn is the only one who is left right?" He better be there are only two hours before dawn and I have to do the payroll for the club.

"Yes I will go see if he has returned. He said something about going and checking in with some security liaison for the summit and with Victor's mouth I figured he would have enough time." She exits my office in search of the tiger. I pull up my email and see there is one from my fairy.

Viking,

I will be traveling through the realms for the next few days. If something should require my attention (And I don't mean you personally!) and you can't get through leave a message with Jasmine and I will answer as soon as possible. However if it is an emergency (again I don't mean you personally) call Amelia her number is enclosed.

~S~

I look up from my computer as my child enters my office. Her face is blank stoic but through the bond I feel a little bit of anxiety. Behind her is Quinn the Were-Tiger. I have seen women with purple eyes but to see it on a man is just ridiculous. And I don't just mean because he's a man no it is his whole appearance. Here we have a tall mountain of a Were muscles everywhere. Then you get to his face and his eyes are purple and sensitive and soft, quite counterproductive. Everything screams tiger while his eyes meow kitty. As Pam closes the door behind him I understand the reason for her anxiety the fucking tiger smells of fae. But not just any fucking fairy no he smells of MINE! It takes all the control I have not to snap his neck. He starts right on in with the coronation plans.

"Your majesty, your second has provided us with color schemes and patterns as well as the Swedish blessing words you would like said as the crown is placed on your head.." I tune him out at this point not caring at all about the fucking coronation. I want to know how he knows MY FAIRY! I am about to lose control then he starts talking about security and I hear her name.

"Security this year will be the best we have Sookie Brigant consulting on everything and when you can hear what the enemy is thinking you can be beat." When he said her name he got this starry eyed look on his face. He wants her! Of course he does everyone does.

"It's a shame you'll be going to California then you won't have the time to check in until the summit." He gets a longing look on his face and says

"I know right. It's a good thing she can teleport or I wouldn't have been able to keep our date on Friday. Well thank you for your time your majesty but i have to go so much to do so little time." And he leaves. My desk is thrown across the room the moment the door closes. Within seconds the whole room is torn apart. Date! To think of his hands touching her! He will not reap the fucking rewards of my sexual tension no not going to happen. I go to my bed chamber leaving Pam to do the payroll. There's no way she would give into the tiger. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes only to have images of them together flash through my head. As I continue to lay there waiting for the sun I remind myself that she is not yet mine. I remind myself that I just had hours of meaningless sex. I find myself wanting to be the only one to touch her only one to bring her pleasure. And these thought splinter off into a web of other thoughts not suitable for a vampire to have. It feels like millions of spiders have taken root in my head. Could I be her only one? What would that entail? Would we be able to make it work politically? My head is racing through thoughts at a mile a minute then it comes to two words that would make any vampire shudder Monogamy, Fidelity. What a mighty web you weave. I check her emotions, nothing but a faint hum. She is asleep. I remember how she looked asleep in my bed. And snort to myself.

That's fine tiger; take her on your dates. I have nothing to worry about even if she isn't mine she soon will be and I always did love a little healthy competition.


	13. Chapter 13

I am going to have him reflect back on the month that has past here and there but finally we are at the beginning of the summit! I am so freaking excited! Much love for all my reviewers!

Previously:

That's fine tiger; take her on your dates. I have nothing to worry about even if she isn't mine she soon will be and I always did love a little healthy competition.

Chapter 13: Surprises.

EPOV:

I haven't seen my fae since that night. She read my employees during the day and left before I rose each night. The Friday of her date with the tiger was one of the most frustrating things I have ever gone through. Feeling her want another was not something I signed up for. There was only one thing that kept me sane, her desire for him her lust for him was in no way equal to the way she felt when I was near her, touching her; I just kept telling myself that we would be together at the summit. I had plenty of things to keep me busy. Marriage proposals to turn down, missing pets to find, actually there has been a steady increase in the number of missing pets. I have called to other regents and it is the same everywhere. Where ever they are going even vampires who have given their pets blood cannot find them. Delving further into what are my kingdoms finances I find Sophie Ann had taken little interest with the reconstruction attempts. On top of that she looks to have been syphoning money from the fund to maintain her lifestyle. And she wonders why her people turned on her! Taking her head was the best thing I have ever done. Pam though has had the opportunity to grace my little fae's presence. Due to the never ending amount of cluster fuck that is my kingdom she has taken Pam to see to the security for my coronation. This night will be the first I will see my fae. I have chosen to take her up on the offer of teleporting to the summit. It is never a good idea for a king to be unguarded during his daytime rest. I had to release Compton several days ago. Peter called going on and on about me releasing his second in command so rather than go to war over a piss ant like Compton I let him go. Although if that is what accounts for a second of command in Arkansas then perhaps killing Peter would be a good idea before DE Castro decides he wants another state by force instead of waiting on marriage to provide him with one. And no one in the south needs him to have control over anything. Pam and I are going to the summit along with most of my retinue. The ones that are not going I have put in charge of continuing the search for the pets. Ruben swears he has a promising lead so I will leave him and his to take care of it. My child enters my chamber as I am just finishing packing. But to my disappointment she is minus my fairy.

"Where is she pam? We must be going if we are ever going to check in before dawn." My child rolls her eyes at me knowing that isn't the reason for my dismay.

"She will be here shortly. She had to pick up her bags and check in with Amelia. She said she had a present waiting for you at the summit though. And her presents are always of the blood spilling kind so cheer up." That perks my curiosity. A few weeks ago the fae busted a draining ring and brought my child the humans responsible to play with. I think it was that day that Pam fell in lust with her. When she was done playing that night she came into my office looked me straight in the eyes and started going on and on about how lucky I was that I was her maker because if I were any other vampire she would gladly take me out to have a chance with the fae. She said it jokingly but I knew her confession was serious on some level. As soon as I am finished zipping the zipper to my suitcase my lover pops in. my first instinct is to gather her in my arms. But then I smell not one but a dozen shifters on her and she seems a little out of it.

"Why do you smell of wet dog?" yes my child ever perceptive and blunt. My lover sways a little bit.

"I guess I am the Shreveport packs shaman now? Not really sure. I got suckered into revealing a coup attempt but had to drink this god awful concoction. But hey at least the colors are pretty." She shrugs it off like it is nothing.

"You should never have done this! You are going to be high for days!" she narrows her eyes at me.

"I have already thrown most of it up. I am not happy about it either so don't you start with your bullshit I have had enough tonight." She looks over to pam

"Are you ready to go as well?" my child goes into the hall to retrieve her luggage when my lover looks at me and asks me the strangest question.

"Could you love me?" I am just about to answer when she gasps and puts one hand over her mouth. Just when I am going to ask her what's wrong my child comes in carrying five suitcases.

"Really Pam, with rodeo drive open late you are going to take five? I guess you do not want to shop?" I smirk at her irritated look as she puts three by my door.

"That's what I thought. Now if we are all ready to go shall we?" my child and I each take one of her bags and she grabs one of each of our hands and the next thing you know we are in the Ritz. We go to get checked in when I hear a voice but not just any voice the fucking tiger.

"Hey babe, I am so glad you're here!" babe? BABE! She is fucking royalty and he calls her babe in public. And doesn't he realize it irritates her? I could tell without the bond her body stiffened at the name. Maybe not all is well in the land of the tigers? She spins around to face him

"Quinn, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she looks him over very carefully. And I get surprise and anger through our tie but her features are schooled. Ah, the shaman juice. I guess she saw something she didn't like. Because the next words out of her mouth not only surprise the tiger but me as well.

"Tell De Castro to keep looking because if he tries any shit here I will take him out myself!" he looks frightened to say the least then he tries to speak.

"Babe I don't know what you're talking about but…" I feel her anger surge

"You know full damn well what I am talking about Quinn. Do you think he is the first to send a man to try and lure me in? Tell him he needs to stop taking plays from Sophie Ann's book you see where it got her!" he looks to be pleading with her in his head.

"I don't care! Had you come to me before and told me the truth I would have helped you! I would have gladly paid your debt off money is no issue for me. Now if you would excuse me I have to see to security because of your fucked up shit." I turn her to look me in the eyes

"Don't worry Viking I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I know the plans and will take care of it. This is why I am here. I have a meeting with the Ancient Pythoness before things get started tomorrow." Then Pam speaks up

"You said you had a present for my master? What is it? Can I see too?" I swear she sounds like one of those children on the commercials around Christmas. She grabs Quinn's hand and pops away then she is back in and instant I look at her questioningly.

"Well we can't have him telling DE Castro we know his plans can we?" I nod my head but I have to ask

"You don't seem to upset by the turn of events little fae." She shrugs

"Well he isn't the first and he won't be the last, I swear they all thing cause I have never had sex I am just going to fall on the floor and say take me! Really can they be that stupid? I mean if I didn't throw myself at the "Viking sex god" who in the world would I?" she seems to notice her rambling and blushes oh yes that's my blush she is mine! I can't help it I have to respond

"Viking sex go huh?" I smirk at her she lightly slaps my arm.

"Oh come on now you must know of the rumors by now! Take my hand and I will give you your present. Pam you can come too. But you have already had yours." If it were anyone other than my child I would swear they were giddy. We take her hands and are instantly in front of a cell in the bottom of the hotel. I can here Quinn yelling to be let go. I start towards his cell but she pops in front of me.

"I will have fun with him. I brought you a certain Daemon who is responsible for the distribution of not only Sophie Ann's blood but numerous others." She takes my hand and leads me back to Pam and opens the cell door. There hanging from the ceiling is a water daemon. He has not been beaten doesn't even have a scratch on him.

"Jesus? Wake up Jesus!" she says in a sing song voice. The daemon opens his eyes and the look of murder in them is unmistakable.

"When I get out of here you little bitch you're the second one I am going to kill. The first will be your little friend." Sookie just laughs and turns to me

"Viking may I introduce you to Jesus, Jesus meet the Viking…" she walks in and looks him in the eyes

"You won't be leaving here Jesus, you see you were draining vamps in his kingdom…" she points to me.

"And we all know how vamps deal with drainers." She laughs again and steps out of the room in front of me

"Like I was saying before I have a meeting with the ancient pythoness when she rises so I won't be able to talk to you before the first trials start. Please kill him tonight he doesn't deserve to live to see another one. Your bags should be in your rooms by the time you're done. Have a good night." before she has the chance to pop away I pull her to me a devoir her mouth with my own I pull back

"So Little fae are you ever going to test my skills?" she looks up at me in confusion. I laugh and wink at her.

"Viking sex god? Surely you must want to know if the rumors are true?" her skin flushes again and there is the unmistakable smell of her arousal in the air. Without saying a word she pops out. Always running from your true desires little fae, Always running from me. There must be something I can do to prevent her from popping away. My child breaks me from my thoughts.

"She's got it bad." Now it is my turn to be confused. Right on cue she rolls her eyes.

"I have been getting to know her friend the witch." I motion for her to continue.

"Well she says your blood is having a stronger effect than Compton's ever did. I guess she gets woken up at night to her screaming your name in her sleep." I chuckle and enter the cell with my child. I smile to myself. I torture the daemon and while his screams fill the corridors I think to a night not far off where a different voice will scream and not in agony but in pleasure as I ravage every last inch of her…

I rise the next night filled with a new emotion coming through the tie. Nervousness. My little fae is nervous and when a being as powerful as her is nervous it cannot be good. I dress and make my way to her side. She is pacing in her room with the robes of a judge on. I am momentarily shocked before I regain composure. But she must see my shock

"I know right! I can't believe she would do something like this! I cannot be allowed to sit in judgment on anyone else! Does she not realize this? I begged and I pleaded but when those eerie eyes are looking through you and she say's "You will judge!" what was I supposed to say?"

"The ancient pythoness?" she looks at me like I am stupid

"Of course! Who the hell else do you know who would have the power to do this?" she says motioning to her robes. I got to her and grabbed her arms so she would stand still.

"What cases will you be presiding over?" and when she answers it all makes sense.

"Just the were and human grievances. But I can't! This is not my place! I am a queen!" I chuckle and move a length of hair behind her ears. I look deep into her eyes

"You were made for this." She looks at me dumb founded

"Who better to judge than the one who can see the truth? Think about it. You are only in charge of judging those you can read." Realization passes over her face.

"She is a very cunning old bird I'll give her that. Oh which reminds me since Quinn is no longer available for your coronation the AP will be crowning you." There is no way with even two thousand years of practice I would have been able to hide my shock. She shakes her head at me.

"I know right I reacted the same way. But at least with her involved in it I don't have to worry about the security. No one would dare disrupt it now." She looks at me and I can see she is debating telling me something.

"Things are going to happen tonight..." she takes a deep breath.

"Things that will change the supernatural world forever." I pull her to me and rest my chin on her head.

"Sshh… Little fae, No matter what happens I am here." I close my eyes and breathe in her scent. I whisper softly.

"I always have been." Her hands push against my chest a little not to get away but to look at me. Then she does the last thing I would have ever expected her to do. She kisses me. Not some hungry bloodlust filled kiss as before. But a gentle caress of lips. She breaks the kiss and her hand gently traces my jawline.

"I need to go." She says quietly

"I know." I say but I don't let go of her. She buries her head in my chest covering herself in my scent, but more importantly covering me in hers. I can feel it, steel like resolve in her; I know she has made her decision. Lowly she whispers

"No more fang bangers." I nod and whisper back.

"No more Weres." She nods and takes a deep breath.

"You know if you fuck this up…" I stop her midsentence

"Since the night I met you I have been at war with myself. Emotions are not something acceptable in a vampire. But every time I see your face it forces emotions to the surface. So I ran and hid in the meaninglessness. Never before have I found myself struggling with my nature. I lay in my bed most nights with thoughts of you always at the front of my head. Thoughts of monogamy and fidelity, you my little fae are like a little spider weaving the web of doubt in my mind. I once told you that I saw the woman in you but I have to admit I lied." I continue before she has time to through her two cents in

"There was no way of seeing the woman in you without first finding the man in me. It took the thought of you being with another to finally make me see. The vampire and ruler in me want you to be mine…" I tilt her lips up to meet mine. After a slow passionate kiss I finish pouring my soul out to my lover, my queen my fae, MY woman

"But the man in me needs you to be mine. I never want to go another night without waking up to you. It took me a long time to realize what you needed and I am now ready to give it to you. I am yours just as you are mine." And I can feel it that was what she needed. I stand back and help her fix her burgundy robes.

"What is going to happen tonight Sookie?" the fact it is only the second time I have called her by name does not escape me or her apparently because she smiles a true smile at me.

"I am sorry I will not lie to you but I can't tell you now. The council knows and so does the authority. But I am not able to speak of it until after the trials. Just don't be surprised when you see them." If I had a heartbeat it would have stopped in that moment.

"They are all coming?" I ask her and she just nods.

"But they haven't attended an event like this since I was first turned!" I state to no one in particular. My lover kisses my cheek and turns to leave

"I know. Let's just say it's going to be a long night!" As I watch her sashay away I think to myself a long night in fucking deed.


	14. Chapter 14

Ty for your reviews! I can't believe how many I have. Well things are falling into place our Viking and Fae are now together. Time for the coronation!

Previously:

"I know. Let's just say it's going to be a long night!" As I watch her sashay away I think to myself a long night in fucking deed.

Chapter 14: Coronation!

EPOV:

It has been three hours since I have seen her. The only comfort I have is from our tie. Being able to feel her has made it bearable. Our tie was constant now, like she quit fighting it. Ruben called and said he stumbled upon four of the missing pets and a woman who was leading them. He said the woman wouldn't talk so he was bringing her in on the next plane which should arrive right after my coronation. So I will soon be rid of that problem.

That was the main topic of discussion at all of my meetings tonight. Pam has been in watching Sookie work though and every so often I would receive a text telling me how things were going and how hot my fae was I just simply replied mine to each one. The time had finally come for me to make my way to the room that would host my coronation, but the room was not a room at all! It was a great hall with crimson tapestries lining both sides. Each tapestry was embroidered with word in my people's language. They were marked with qualities found in a king like courage, loyalty and humility to name a few. The care put into every detail was not lost on me. Crimson is my color and it was everywhere. This is something that would have been done for kings of my time. My human father's was much like this. I feel my child by my side.

"She arranged everything you know." She says quietly

"She was quite adamant about the colors. I did not tell you because she begged me not to, but a couple of times I caught her saying "My Viking this" and "My Viking that" or my absolute favorite "My Viking would never approve of" Quinn became quite upset several times, it was very amusing." Ha I knew she was mine! I chuckle and shake my head.

"Let's go see the little fae in action." We walk into another banquet hall and I see her decked out in her burgundy still sitting in a very high back chair looking every bit the reagent that she is. I stay in the back up against the wall.

"Next case!" I hear her bellow out. A gruff voice calls out

"Were Colin of the half-moon pack is here fighting an abjurement." The crowd parts as two smelly Weres are escorted through. My lover speaks as soon as they are in their positions.

"This is highly unusual Colin you do know this is a pack matter?" the lowly were fearful but confident replies.

"I understand your honor but the situation itself is highly irregular. If I could beg your permission please hear me and you be the judge." She laughs at his stamen then responds.

"Well that's my job today so you're in luck." The Were looks panic stricken for a moment before she reassures him.

"Please continue, I know you met no disrespect." As she says I know she points to her head and the Were looks relived and continues.

"I have been a member of the half-moon pack all my life. I have fathered five strong full blooded Were's for my pack as well." He takes a deep breath.

"I have just gotten married and do not wish to be with another besides my wife. I feel I have lived up to my obligation to the pack in that aspect. But for choosing my wife in this regard they abjure me!"

"Did your wife know of your obligations before she married you?" the Were doesn't miss a beat.

"That's where things get strange. I was granted a release from my obligations before I married her. She knows of my children and what my obligations were but she chose me and I chose her and everything was supposed to have been taken care of. But imagine my surprise when I come home to a crying wife telling me there is another woman in her bed that says she waiting for me to fulfill things I thought were done and over with." She looks to the pack leader and even though her body language doesn't change I can feel she is pissed about something and when she is pissed shit hits the fan. She looks to the daemon clerk

"Bring in the wife!" her voice leave no room to argue Colin starts to protest but with one look from her it dies on his lips. I feel a rumble in my chest I want her now! Hearing my growl the little minx calls me out on it indirectly.

"Could you could keep it down in the back? This is a court a law… well for today anyway." She laughs her fun little laugh as the daemon escorts the wife in. She is a were fox? Strange indeed! My lover takes note of this to.

"And you're a Were fox to boot? No I don't mean any disrespect it's just what your husband says is true this is highly irregular." She closes her eyes and nods then looks at the pack master.

"Ok I have heard enough from Colin's side. What do you have to say for yourself pack master?" her eyes turn icy as she stares him down.

"Our packs numbers are on the decline and…" he doesn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before my woman cuts him off.

"You dare come into my court and lie to me? Did you really think you could keep your intentions from the invader of minds?" Well no one ever credited Weres with an abundance of brains. This one is no different I see.

"You don't know shit I haven't even had the chance to explain myself…" in a voice that vibrates off the walls she bellows

"You were rejected! You tried to bed another pack member's chosen and when she said no you took back his release! You touched something that wasn't yours!" Ah the shit is hitting the fan! A fierce growl erupts from Colin

"Silence! Are there any other members here from this pack?" four Weres step forward glancing menacingly at the pack master.

"Your pack master has touched what is not his. Colin's release shall be granted and the abjurement disregarded. You will take your pack master to your shaman he is a pack matter now. This is my will and as so is beyond contestation! Do you understand?" The were fox throws herself on the ground in front of Colin begging for his forgiveness. He pick her up off the floor and holds her to him shushing her telling her nothing is her fault and he loves her. Just then my eyes lock with my fae's and the emotions I am getting from her are coming so fast I can't make any out.

Court is adjourned for the night go in peace." Then she pops to me grabs me and pops into a different room. My dressing room for the coronation, I cannot help myself I am on her in a second. My hands are in her hair pulling her to me. Two pairs of lips two pairs of fangs. As we devour each other the scent of our blood mixing together fills the air I taste us both in my mouth, the second exchange. It was accidental but it is done none the less. She seems to realize this as well and pops across the room just as my maker comes through the door.

"Well I could say I was surprised to find you two together with blood and sex in the air but I would be lying." He laughs and smiles at us both and she blushes but rights herself and looks at Godric. He laughs at her and says

"I thought you said he was beautiful but an ass?" my fairy nods

"Oh yes, but you see now he's my beautiful ass and that makes a difference!" she pops over and hugs my maker. I swear only she could convince a two thousand year old vampire to give her a hug. She looks over at me and comes to my side grabbing my hand.

"I have a gift for you but you have to promise me you won't go and get all emotional on me!" She is making fun of me!

"There are only so many people in the world who are allowed to make fun of me my dear." I whisper in her ear making her shiver. Without a pause she says

"Well I guess I am lucky my name just got added to the list!" and she pops away again. I swear I am going to have to invest in fairy no pop! I can't help it I laugh at my own mental joke. My maker looks at me amusement playing in his eyes. He puts his palm to my cheek and sighs

"She is a good one my son. Strong willed fiery temper reminds me of you. If she wasn't already a fairy I would be tempted to turn her myself!" he looks away and a single crimson drop falls down his face. He dabs it away with a spare handkerchief

"You make me so proud today." As soon as the words leave his lips he is gone and Pam enters to help me dress. The robes look similar to me as well but i just can't place them in a particular memory. As we get to the doors of the great hall my child steps to the side and the doors open. Walking down the aisle seems so similar to me and it is not until I reach the front and see what the AP is holding do I understand. I fall to my knees before her as crimson tears spill over and run down my cheeks I look to my lover and her tears are clear but falling all the same. For the crown the AP is holding is one that was lost to me over a thousand years ago it is the crown of my human father which was to be mine before I was turned. My lover has given me everything in a simple gesture. It is only now that I look inside myself and see it. I Love this woman! The robes the decoration all of it I remember now from when my father was crowned everything is the same from the torches on the wall to the creamy white color embroidered on the tapestries. The AP says the blessing of kings from my time and she places the crown on my head.

"Rise and welcome the Viking Vampire king of Louisiana." Everyone rises but I want to go to my fae. I see her and zip to her at vampire speeds I gather her in my arms and kiss the breath out of her. She looks at me and raises her hand and wipes the tears from my face.

"In the eyes of the beholder." She whispers as she wipes them away

"What?" I ask not sure where this is going

"You remember when I told you your beauty was only skin deep?" I smirk but nod.

"I have come to learn that beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. And you are one beautiful Vampire." My love always having her way with words

"So is this what's going to change the supernatural world forever?" she shakes her head

"I just wanted to give you something wonderful before all the craziness starts. So did you like it?" the smile on my face is a real and true smile only she can bring out

"Yes I loved it…" I look her dead in the eyes as I share my revelation. "And I love you."

"I Love you too Viking." She says as she buries her head in my chest marking me as hers and she as mine. We don't get to sit in each other's embraces for long because the AP's voice rings over the crowd and my cell vibrates. The AP announces the arrival of the council and my phone announces Ruben's arrival. You know that point in your life were everything is going great and you think nothing can go wrong only for everything to come crashing down? Yeah that would be my undead life in about twenty minutes.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for all your reviews they make me misty eyed! Now in this chapter a lot of questions will be answered. And for the Sky fae and the Viking vampire let's just say all hell breaks loose enjoy! Sorry if my Eric is too emotional for some but hopefully I can explain a few things. First when he dropped to his knees at the end of the isle that's what he was supposed to do to be crowned. So to everyone else in attendance it looked like business as usual. The tears, Well I just figured if he would cry in the show at his makers pending death and hold onto a grudge for a thousand years involving his human family then remembering his human father and getting what was supposed to be his all that time ago would make him a little emo well enough of my rambling I hope you enjoy this it took me forever to get it written like I saw playing over and over again in my head.

Previously:

You know that point in your life were everything is going great and you think nothing can go wrong only for everything to come crashing down? Yeah that would be my undead life in about twenty minutes.

Chapter 15: Abomination

EPOV:

We made our way to the hall that was previously used as the trial room. Instead of sitting by my side may little fae gave me one last light kiss and went to the front to stand next to the AP. She looked at me and ever so slightly nodded letting me know this was what was supposed to happen. The anxiety coursing through our tie was almost overwhelming. When everyone had taken their seats three chairs were brought out to accompany the one already present on the stage. The room grew quiet as the authority lined up before the foot of the stage. The AP was taken to a chair recently brought in and sat in it. As soon as she sat the doors to the side of the stage were opened and Niall Brigant came through them followed by the oldest Were Gervase then by the prince of the daemon realm Alex. Once they were all seated the AP spoke in a voice that commanded attention,

"We have come before you this night because one of the eldest thrones will be passed to another." Niall stood and Sookie joined him on stage. He nodded to the AP then looked to my little fae. You could see the love and adoration in his eyes as he spoke,

"Not only will I be relinquishing my crown this eve, I will also be stepping down from my seat on the council and both I shall give to my heir." Shock came at me full force through our tie. I laughed under my breath. My little fae wasn't expecting that. Nervousness joined anxiety and shock through the tie. I wanted to go to her. To protect what was mine. To be by her side through this, but I knew she needed to do this on her own and if I were go to her it would signal weakness in both of us. So I remained seated watching the scene play out not knowing what was causing her emotion to become to erratic. Niall took his crown off his head and Sookie immediately dropped to one knee. Ah even now she does not submit totally. Niall laughed and spoke to her lovingly

"Every time I have begged for your submission you denied me, But now that I give you my power you submit." Irritation coursed through her but she did not make notice with body language. Something was off here. She looked up with a smile on her face as he placed the crown on her head. Niall took a step back and spoke voice like the steel of a blade and the warmth of a gentle caress.

"Rise my granddaughter, rise my Queen." As soon as she stood Niall went to both knees in front of her.

"I give my oath to serve you my Queen, blood of my blood, my most beloved." She touched his shoulder

"I accept your oath my servant. Rise and join me on this most glorious night! "He rose to her side and she looked over to the council and spoke respectfully

"Thank you for your graciousness in allowing me the seat of my ancestors. I will do my best to earn the faith you have placed in me." She turned to the crowd to speak and gone was the anxiety nervousness and shock. In its place was steel like resolve.

"For too long I have sat by and watched as some of my race belittled their own kind." She paused and gave Niall a pointed look all love gone from her eyes. This was not the look of a loving granddaughter to her grandfather this was the look of a Queen that was not happy with her subject.

"So now after being made to sit and watch this disgusting behavior I now know what my first act as queen will be." She took another deep breath and walked to the front of the stage.

"I offer amnesty and safe refuge to all fae spark or not!" shock erupted from the crowd. Everyone knew the fae didn't bother with those with no spark the ones Niall himself called abominations. Vampires have often taken these beings as pets because the blood they offer is divine. My phone vibrates letting me know of a message from Pam. I had told her to meet with Ruben in my stead should I be needed here.

Pam: We have a big fucking problem!

Eric: You have no idea child. It seems my lover enjoys making a statement.

Pam: The fucking woman Ruben brought with him is Amelia!

Pets, Amelia? I am broken from my thoughts as I hear my fae's icy voice. I looked up and he gaze was cold and unfeeling.

"No longer will my people be play things to you! I am here to also tell you the reports of missing pets are false!" hushed murmurs in the crowd as she continues

"Those pets are not missing. They are not your pets at all! They are my people and they have gone home!" the next series of events happened so fast if I wasn't a vampire I would have never been able to catch them. Niall pulled his sword and proceeded to attack Sookie, vampire threw themselves at the stage hoping to get past the authority with no luck. The sound of clashing steel brought me back to the matter at hand. Niall was screaming at her as he lunged with his sword.

"They will never be allowed to stay in faerie! Abominations every last one!" Niall's movements were graceful and deadly. But with all this he still didn't hold a candle to my Fae! She moved through the air Swords shimmering clashing with his, slicing him every so often. She was playing with him! My phone vibrated again and with knowing she had the situation under control I looked at the message.

Pam: What are your orders the witch is badly damaged at the hands of Ruben.

Eric: You must heal her child, what of the pets that he came across?

Silence fell over the crowd and I looked up from my phone to find Niall on his knees with two fairy blades crossed at his throat. Sookie's voice was deadly when she spoke to him.

"The only abomination kneels before me now! I queen Brigant do so charge you Niall Brigant with treason and crimes of the most deplorable against your people. The punishment for said crimes in death." The AP placed her hand on Sookie's shoulder and spoke to the mob trying to break through to the stage.

"You all will be still!" every vampire stopped in that instant. My phone buzzed again.

Pam: Witch healed, Pets slaughtered Ruben says by your order.

Eric: Detain him now!

That is not what I ordered! Who kills another vampires pet and thinks they get to walk away from it? Fucking stupid ass vampire I am brought out of my thought of his torture by a warm little hand on my arm. Hissing at the unknown touch I look over to see a child standing before me. No need to kill a child they know not what they do. Then the child spoke.

"My Queen wished I give you this should the situation arise." He handed me a folded up piece of paper then popped away. I opened it and what I read filled me with a heavy sense of dread.

My Love,

If you are reading this then Niall has done the unthinkable and tried to take my life. You no doubt by now know the reason for the missing so called pets. I am sorry I could not tell you of my pans but my people called out to me and I had to answer. I write to you now in the greatest urgency. It is time for you to fulfill your end of the contract. Amelia and the last caravan of my people are making their way to the portal by my house. One of the portals you have sworn to protect. I beg you to send your retinue still in Louisiana to protect them until they are able to cross into my realm for they are most important to me. They are blood of my blood please I beg you treat them as such.

Yours in every way,

Queen Sookie Brigant

A thousand thoughts fill my head. Blood of her blood, Slaughtered, slaughtered by one of mine. Her voice makes me look up at the stage. Her blades still at Niall's throat as she speaks

"I shall see you in the Summerland Blood of my Blood." And with that Niall's head is removed from his body.


	16. Chapter 16

Over 100 reviews! Thank you all you don't know how much it means to me that you like my story. This chapter gives you a little insight as to why Niall was such an SOB.

Previously:

"I shall see you in the Summerland Blood of my Blood." And with that Niall's head is removed from his body.

Chapter 16: 

EPOV:

My hands shook and clenched shattering my phone into a million pieces. He disobeyed me! I run through our conversations over and over again at not one point in time did I ever demand their slaughter! When she finds out…

"My child what is the matter? This is a joyous occasion, your woman slayed her enemy. Of course there will be back lash from this politically but nothing you two can't handle together." I look to Sookie and she is offering the remainder of Niall's blood to the AP. Not even a vampire and she follow's our customs. His words Handle together repeat over and over in my mind. I have to tell her before she finds out on her own. I bid my maker follow as I reach the stage she turns to look at me and the smile she is wearing is one of complete victory. Her smile falters and she closes her eyes. I know the exact moment she senses Amelia because just a second after all the air in the room is suck out followed by an explosion blowing out all windows in the hall. When she opens her eyes death itself is held in them. Black orbs swirling with ice blue streaks. I feel the pain at what she believes is my betrayal. She smiles the most evil smile I have ever seen and pops out of the room. PAM! My maker sensing the need to be near my child takes me in his arms and at speeds only he is capable of brings me to my child's room. If my dead heart still beat it would have stopped when I opened the door. Standing in the middle of the room Amelia by her side tucked into one hip with a sword in the other hand. The sword doesn't bother me nearly as much as the person kneeling beneath it. Pam! She makes eye contact with me and the smile returns as she speaks.

"You take mine I take yours!" she goes to swing to take my child's head but at the last second Amelia stirs.

"Sookie?" she falters for one moment and that's all the time I need I am to her within a second hand wrapped around the blade the silver blade burning my hand. My maker lays his hands on her to help me restrain her. My child latches onto me to try and pull me off all at once we are teleported into the sun. But it doesn't burn. Faerie! I bite into my wrist and force it into her mouth and bite the side of her throat. After just a few drops of her blood pass my lips I retract my fangs and roar.

"You will listen to me and know I speak the truth!" emotions are traveling fast through her shock complete and utter shock.

"What have you done?" she screams at me.

"No! Not what have I done what the fuck were you going to do? She healed your friend damn it! Ruben went too far he disobeyed my orders. I gave orders to detain not slaughter!" I look over to my child and maker and they are both staring at the sun. I had forgotten they knew nothing of faerie.

"You have bound me to you! Do you have any idea what this means?" she asks shaking her head from side to side. I went to her. Her bottom lip was trembling. I felt it all the grief and anguish, I sent her my love and understanding through our bond and she fell into my arms sobbing.

"They were the last of my line! The only one left is Amelia." From there she just kept chanting over and over again how it was all her fault and how sorry she was. Praying to those in the Summerland for forgiveness, we stayed there in the grass in the sunlight for a half-hour before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. I looked to Amelia who was looking good considering.

"Where shall we take her?" she got up and started walking.

"Follow me vampires. Let's take a walk. You carry her and the rest get to enjoy the sun for a while longer." My maker is first to speak.

"Two thousand years with not a ray on my face and that fairy bastard had it here the whole time!" Amelia laughed.

"That's not all he's done. Follow me and I will tell you how this whole thing started." We follow Amelia as she begins her tale. I look to my child and she has not stopped smiling.

"Before Fintan met Adele and fell in love he was with my great grandmother. I am what Niall and others would call an abomination. I have no spark but I do have what Sookie calls the essence. My magick comes to me a lot easier than a normal learned witch. She says it is because of that essence. If Naill had found out about me I would have never been allowed near her. Niall would take those of us with enough fae essence in our blood to be potent to vampire and trade us for favors. His first mistake: Niall took her to see her first fae birth at eight teen, she watched for hours as the mother used all her strength and fought so hard to bring the child into this world. When he was finally born Niall took one look at the babe and declared it had no spark and ordered it destroyed. But the mother loving her child so much begged and pleaded for the life of her child he messed up again. Niall struck the woman. Telling her how it was her fault the child had no spark. Sookie's power surged in her, she tells me she didn't do it on purpose but we all know how she can get. Any way she threw Niall across the room and stood between him and the fae mother and child. She told me as soon as he was born she felt it. Not a spark no but the essence. She told Niall if he was going to kill the babe he would have to kill her as well. Backed down thinking it was just the strain of seeing the birth so he allowed the child to live with the condition she find him a family outside of fae. And that's when Niall made his most deadly mistake. He let her live. That child grew into one of the most powerful natural witches of this time. Twenty four years ago she took him to a family who would embrace him and guide him as his true mother would. That child is Lafayette he is half fae with no spark. Ever since that day she realized it could have been her if her spark was not there." I had So many questions but my maker beat me to it.

"Why are we not crazy with blood lust?" number one on my list.

"Ah, that is because she is a genius. When she wakes she will tell you everything. Where is Ruben?" she said his name with such disgust but I could not blame her she was witness to his vile deeds. Pam answered.

"Back at the hotel in the holding area." She nodded and spoke to a guard that appeared out of thin air.

"You queen requires you to go to the summit and retrieve a vampire named Ruben being held in a holding room. Ray! This is very important. He is responsible for the deaths of what was left of the royal Brigant blood." That got a reaction out of him his chest puffed out and he had a dangerous gleam in his eyes he looked at me and fisted his hand over his heart

"Tell the queen when she wakes I have the situation taken care of." Then he was gone

"His wife is human. They had their first child two months ago in secret. Sookie was there to judge upon her birth. No spark but the essence is incredibly strong in her. He was so afraid for her. But Sookie assured him all would be well. Today is the first day she and her mother have been allowed in faerie. Oh and the battle Brendan forged against Naill was for the same reason. He had kept his daughters pregnancy a secret Niall found out and the rest as they say is history. Niall killed his daughter so Brendan sought revenge. He sent Lachlan and Neeve to kill Sookie because she was Niall's favorite. After she healed from the torture she sought out Brendan. At first it was to kill him but as he was on his knees sword at throat he prayed to the gods to reunite him with his beloved daughter and cursed Niall for what he had done. The rumors of his death were started by her. He is not dead. Actually he signed a contract with her yesterday. He gave up his claim on the throne because he is a prince she wanted to make sure he couldn't seek the throne. He has to be beyond ecstatic now the news of Niall's death has surely reached him. Don't be surprised if he comes for a visit." Sookie stirred in my arms and I set her down on her feet. She looked at everyone then went to pam.

"I am sorry for jumping to conclusions. I have a peace offering for you and Godric as well." At the sound of his name Godric looked to my fae.

"Child if you would let me bask in the glow of the sun for a while that is all the payment I need." She laughed.

"My home is your home. Let's find an area to sit a while and I will tell you of my plans and then Pam I will get you a fairy since Godric declines I guess you can have them both." Godric laughed

"And just who my dear will be on the menu tonight?" a sinister smile crossed her lips as she answered Amelia gasped.

"Why the assassins Lachlan and Neeve of course who else?" So here I sit in the middle of a field on a bright sunny day with my maker child lover and friend talking about dining on fairies that should already be dead. Not to mention I don't feel like killing anything. I'll have to remember to ask her about that. Amelia screamed at Sookie.

"They are still alive? That no good old son of a bitch! Why are they still alive what good could have come out of that?" I was the one to answer that

"More than likely it was for their blood." Sookie nodded

"Exactly when he needed a huge favor what better bargaining tool than full fae blood? A true delicacy! Oh hey Pam you're going to have to wait on the fairy though. I can't let you do it here that's the last thing I need a high vampire running around faerie." To be honest pam high on fae was one thing I didn't need. When she got through I would have to lock her in for days, the last thing anyone needed was a naked pam covered in blood running around. The press would have a field day with that. But there was something more important we needed to be talking about.

"What are we going to tell others about the bond?" Sookie sighed

"Yeah we you really didn't think that one through did you?" I laughed.

"It was the only way to convince you I was telling the truth! If I didn't we would have all been in a fae dungeon and the fae and vampires would have been at war. That's just what we need a bloody mess. We almost wiped each other out the last time." She looked to be thinking very hard because her nose scrunched just a little bit and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well we could call it an alliance for the public. You and I need to talk more in depth about what it means for us on a personal note and we will do that in private. But politically, I do have more portals in Louisiana… Let's do this, I'll close down my portals in Arkansas and say we have entered into an alliance and to make sure everything was on the up and up and because we are exploring other options as well. This makes us both look strong and if we decide to go further with us then no one will raise an eyebrow."

"That's good but there is something you're forgetting. We vampires do not bind ourselves often this is going to be a big deal. Not to mention you are fae which is unheard of." She was starting to get upset.

"Well you did this I would love to know what the hell you have in mind." Ah my little fae I don't think you are

"Before I say anything I am going to let you know you're not going to like it one bit. But remember you asked." I paused and she gave me a dramatic hand wave to continue.

"We do a one hundred year pledge." She looked at me in disbelief

"We can't! I am sorry I love you I do but I cannot give you power in my kingdom. My people would never accept it."

"Yes I know just like I could never give you power in mine. But it would make people think twice before fucking with us and as you say you have many portals in my state. You love me I love you. This way works and you now it. But you don't like it because it would feel to you that you are property in the eyes of vampire. But you have nothing to worry about in that department. You just beheaded a prince in front of most of the vampire royalty. You are a council member as well." She was thinking again.

"Alright but I want it in writing every detail! And then first time I hear "Viking you better get your woman in line" I will kill. So you better make it clear do you agree?" I chuckle and kiss her head

"Ok now that is settled Amelia I need you to run Ruben through the database. I want everywhere he has been since his turning." She felt my shock, database what fucking database?

"Yeah let's just say Compton has more than one reason to be pissed at me." And she laughed so hard she almost fell over


	17. Chapter 17

Ty for the reviews I have been trying to write out a sex scene but I don't think I am good at writing those so just bear with me it will happen after the marriage though. That will give me more time to write it lmao. Here is the continuation of the rollercoaster

Previously:

"Yeah let's just say Compton has more than one reason to be pissed at me." And she laughed so hard she almost fell over

Chapter 17: Questions and Answers

EPOV:

"Ok Lover I have to many questions and not enough answers." I stated plainly.

"Ok, how about we go to the palace and I will answer any questions you have. I could use a bath and I know Amelia needs to get cleaned up." She got up and started walking again. Pam looked at her

"What we don't get to fairy pop again?" Sookie stopped walking and laughed

"Everything is not as it seems pam you should know that..." she waved her hand in front of her "Be seen." And it was like a ward of some kind camouflaged the house.

"This is my palace. My most safely guarded place. It is not big but I don't need the crap Niall had." She took us up to the big double door entrance and another guard appears fist over heart.

"My lady, we are so glad everything went well. The changes have already been put into place." She waved her hand

"Very well these are our guests. King Godric of Texas, King Eric of Louisiana and the lady Pam." I almost lost it with the lady Pam but when I looked over to see Pam's reaction I noticed the pride she held at being given the title and thought I might have not given her enough recognition. But then I felt her amusement. Ah she like being addressed in a formal fashion by the fae guard. Something's will never change.

"Of course, your majesties lady Pam. I hope you enjoy your stay." He said as he opened the door.

"They do not fear our arrival here?" Godric asked

"No, they know that if you are here with me there is good reason. Now if you were to be running around on your own then yes there would have been a problem." She took us inside the house and the inside was just like her home in the human realm. Nice but not over the top all the newest electronics but not over doing it. It was her and I loved it. She looked at me and smiled my smile then proceeded to show everyone around. After that was done she showed us into a study and had us wait while she took and Amelia took a shower. I tried to get her to let me join her but alas I was left with my maker and child looking through the sunny windows.

"This is really amazing. It is too bad our races could not get along better she could give us the sun back. But I doubt it will ever happen. " Godric said with a touch of sadness.

"I bet she would be happy to let you come here anytime you wanted though." I tried to raise his spirits.

"I still can't believe Niall was able to keep this a secret. And even after I saved his life in the fae war he still just couldn't share this. If he weren't dead I would kill him again." I couldn't agree more.

"I am still surprised I don't want to go on a killing spree. She sure is full of surprises." Yes she is and she is mine! I feel like a child on one of those show and tell days. See my new toy but do not touch.

"The database as well I think Compton has always been no good from the minute that bitch made him." One can only hope he dies a slow painful final death. I think I may be the one to bring it about.

"I agree, if he had information on all of us and it were to have gotten in the wrong hands, I don't even want to think what would have happened if the fellowship had gotten a hold of it. By god's we could have all been destroyed." Godric's shaking his head but through our bond I can feel his anger.

"But it didn't it ended up in her hands and we are all safe for now. I don't think she would give it to anyone else even if they paid her handsomely." Pam said a thoughtful expression on her face then continued

"She's not like anyone I have ever met. She is ok for a breather." We all laughed at that and were still laughing when Sookie and Amelia came back out.

"What are y'all so damn happy about?" Amelia asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Pamela was just saying how Sookie was ok... for a breather." we all started laughing again.

"Well I am glad I have your seal of approval Pam." Sookie said in mock dramatics. We sat in the study laughing for a little bit longer till Sookie got up and went behind her desk and pulled out what appeared to be a lock box. She came and sat beside me on the couch and snuggled into my side. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"You can ask your questions now. I swear I will not lie but if you ask me something I am not able to answer I will just say move on ok?" everyone agreed I went first.

"Why is it we can be here without going into a blood lust?" she sighed

"Pheromone suppressants." She looked at us and Godric spoke

"Ok can you dumb it down for those of us that are older than dirt?" she and Amelia laughed hard at that then she explained further

"Everyone has their own scent as you are sure to know. Fae can't help their scent because it is biological. For me it stood to reason that if it was biological then there could be a cure or as in our case a suppressant." She opened the lock box and pulled out a pill bottle.

"Just one of these can effectively cut off our scent for years. I myself don't know all the techno talk but let's just say it blocks the hormones needed to make our scent." She is fucking brilliant.

"And Niall knew of this?" she nodded her head.

"He knew there could be a way but when it was brought to him he told his advisors it was too much of a health risk to try to formulate it." Amelia snorted

"Health risks my ass! He just wanted to keep the fae sequestered in this realm and can you imagine if they all took them? What would he have had to trade then? " Sookie nodded

"But after that I knew it was possible. I went and with Amelia's help purchased a bio lab. A few tests later and we were able to create these." She shook the bottle

"My whole realm has been given them. That is why you don't find yourselves in blood lust right now. That's also why you didn't recognize me as fae when we first met until you smelled my blood. It has come in handy. That's how we were able to get in and out of vampire houses to take my people back." This cause Godric to straighten up

"You went into their homes?" she looked him dead in the eyes

"Yes. And by my order no vampire was to be harmed. And as you can see it worked out well. We didn't just go in and take. We gave them the choice. All those who had been glamoured we broke it and gave everyone the choice. That's what this is about. Not trying to stick it to vampires. Although I would have loved to see some of their faces when they realized the sweet blood supply was gone. No this was about the freedom of choice. You'll be happy to know though Godric all of my people in your kingdom choose to stay. They said their… Masters were good to them and it was their choice to come to them in the first place. But the rules you have in place in your kingdom are not the same rules others have." She thought for a minute then she understood his concern

"Amelia can ward both of your palaces in a way that no one would be able to enter with malice intent. It works very well. That's how the safe houses we kept them in were never found" he relaxed into his chair.

"Now the database, I am dyeing to hear how this came about!" Pam laughed

"Compton was a horse ass that's how it happened. He left it in Sookie's house when he went back to his whore of a maker. She saved him from her of course. Why I'll never know but afterward instead of giving it back like he wanted she took it." I raised my eyebrow at Sookie

"Well I sure as hell wasn't giving it back. And what could he do exactly. He wasn't supposed to be working on it so it's not like he could say 'oh she stole my database with every vampire's information in it' now could he? They would kill him so he had to let me keep it. But I have never shared information with anyone except Amelia. And she has taken a blood oath that she'd never tell so you are safe." I was all out of questions but my maker had one some I guess cause he just started talking

"What do you plan to do now? Are you going to share the sun?" My maker was asking the last question more for himself than for anyone else she picked up on that.

"You are more than welcome to come anytime Godric, there were a few ideas I was kicking around. If I could get your opinion on them I would appreciate it." Godric smiled.

"I am so glad you have no idea what this means to me. To be able to feel the sun and to know I can at any time… Just wonderful! Bounce away little fae." she smiled again.

"I was thinking of having Mr. C write up a confidentiality contract and brining a few monarchs that I know here to share this with them. What do you think?" Share? They would give her anything she wanted. But who she chooses would be an issue.

"Just who were you thinking about letting in?" she could no doubt feel my concern

"Well that all depends let's take a look at that database shall we? We can look up Ruben's associates then after we can figure that out." She got up and went to grab her lap top. I just sat back thinking. This is my life now. Bonded to the Queen of the fae helping her choose who will get the gift of the sun. I look over and watch her. Her eyes, lips, breasts, her hips those legs. MINE! Yes it's good to be me.


	18. Chapter 18

Ty for all the reviews. In this chapter we will learn about Ruben and other choices will be made. I hope you like where I am taking this. Have a wonderful day all of you!

Previously:

"Well that all depends let's take a look at that database shall we? We can look up Ruben's associates then after we can figure that out." She got up and went to grab her lap top. I just sat back thinking. This is my life now. Bonded to the Queen of the fae helping her choose who will get the gift of the sun. I look over and watch her. Her eyes, lips, breasts, her hips those legs. MINE! Yes it's good to be me.

Chapter 18: Who will meet the sun?

EPOV:

The information she was able to pull up was ridiculous. Sometimes technology is more trouble than it's worth.

"Ok so he worked for three Vamps in the past swearing loyalty to anyone who gave him enough in return." She hit the button to print out the names and went back to looking through the database.

"This didn't have all of these search parameters before. Amelia had to learn an awful lot about computers to be able to add this in. Let's see we want strength, loyalty and let's not forget they must be if not a friend of the fae then they must have a neutral standing. And for now they need to be leaders." She started typing like it was nobody's business. And we heard the printer again.

"Ok, give me your names and I will see if they are on the list. Sorry I can't let you see this list but you can look at Ruben's. I just need to make sure all the information in the database stays safe you understand the less you know the better." Everyone agreed and she came and sat next to me again. I knew I could see the list if I wanted to so could my maker and child but I chose to leave it alone, for now. And read from my list first.

"Well we want to keep it to those in power hand me a pen please." Amelia got up and brought me the pen and I started crossing off names. Great just fucking great I should have known it would have been one of these two.

"Well after taking off those who have enough power to try this shit, I have found two names; one of them is most likely our culprit. We have Peter Threadgill and Felipe De Castro. I never really accredited Peter with an abundance of brains so I don't think he could have pulled this off. But De Castro… Well that's another matter altogether." If he is behind this I will make his spine into a lovely hanging piece.

"I have looked at his dealings though when he was going to marry Sophie Ann and it didn't indicate he knew anyone with enough power to want my realm. But I agree he is the best vampire suspect for wanting your area." So he is going to be a problem

"Well let's kill him then." My child spoke with excitement. But Sookie shook her head.

"No, not yet I want to take everything from him first. I will look into taking over his casinos. That is if you don't mind Eric I know you would like to kill him as well. I just thought since he tried to take everything from us we should do the same to him." Just killing him sounds really good but I understand her point as well.

"I agree we should take everything from him. How long until we have to get back to the summit?" she laughed again and I guess it had something to do with Godric and Pam's faces. They looked none too pleased with the prospect of leaving.

"Time works differently here. Two hours there is like a half day to us here. But I think we should be able to stay here till tomorrow in the human realm. There is nothing anyone needs to do there is there?" Godric was quick to answer

"I have nothing to attend to at that summit. I have seen two monarchs crowned and a bastard fairy loose his head. I have had enough to last me a human lifetime. But if you are going to be offering the sun to some I would like to be there to see their faces. You are going to tell the Pythoness as well aren't you?" she nodded

"Yes but she will be expected to sign the same documents as everyone else. Actually, nothing personal but I will need you to sign as well. All of you even you Eric." I agreed so did the others.

"Alright, well let's pick five monarchs and the AP will be the sixth. Then after that I will take you on a Queens guided tour of faerie." I got excitement from both my maker and child. I on the other hand was not only getting the Queen's tour eventually I will be getting the Queen! I leaned in and started kissing her neck causing my delicious shiver and those wonderful goose bumps to spread over her skin like wild fire.

"You…Oh my… You have to stop Viking." No I did not want to stop; I wanted what was mine now!

"No, lover I do not want to stop." I licked her neck and she moaned.

"You have to I cannot do this until we are wed and you are killing me." I felt her seriousness through our bond so I stopped.

"And why can I not have you until we are wed?" I was getting a little irate at this point. I have been denying myself carnal pleasure for weeks now I needed relief and I needed it soon.

"I made a vow I cannot break, Not even for you Viking." Amelia answered my unspoken question in a whisper.

"It's the one thing Lachlan and Neeve did not take from her." Sookie shot Amelia an if looks could kill glance but continued where she left off.

"They were going to for days they would lays there and have sex in front of me. Every night they would tell me I would join in their pleasure. But I was rescued before that ever happened. When I got back my mother was beside herself she asked and even had doctors check to make sure it was not done. She made me promise to only give my innocence to the man I married. The one who loved me looking back I think she was afraid I would try to use sex as a means to cope. You know just giving away what they didn't take. But I am bound by my word and you know Fairies never go back on their word." I sighed

"I understand but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it!" I was not happy about it I wanted to kill the fucking faeries right now! They had gotten in the way of me taking what was mine!

"Ok I have gone over the names of the royals and these are the eight I have narrowed it down to. First we have Russell of Mississippi, and then I also have Carolina of New York, Rachel of Wyoming…" my insides knotted. Pam had to open her mouth

"Yes, by all means let's invite Rachel. I am sure she would love to see you Eric." Her jealousy surged in me.

"You have got to be kidding me! You were with that nasty looking thing. But she's into some pretty nasty shit." She made a move to throw up dramatically. Yes I knew of what she spoke and my insides lurched at the memories.

"Please don't tell me you really get off on that type of thing. Because I can tell you now I will never be whipped again. And if you try to smack me around I will fuck you up!" I sighed

"My love I would never do those things to you. I will admit while I was doing them to her I enjoyed it but that was because she enjoyed it as well." She cut me off

"I don't mean it to sound like I am not up for a little kink. You know tied up and blind folded and hair pulling and things but I will never be one to enjoy "Punishment" as you all call it. I hope that will be enough for you." Insecurity hit me so hard through the bond I had to hold her. I shot pam a death glare and answered my bonded.

"I will take whatever you're willing to give me. Like I said things were different then. I was different. It will never be anything you have to worry about my love." She nodded into my chest and sat back up to look at the list again.

"Ok so she is a no. Not only because of my Jealousies but also a woman scorned is never a person for the fiancé to put their trust in." Fiancé huh, I like the sound of that.

"I agree who is next on the list?" I said wanting to change the fucking subject, But liking the feeling of a possessive Sookie.

"Rayleen of Minnesota, Charles of Iowa, Derik of California…" Now it was my turn to get jealous.

"Absolutely not!" her head whipped around to face me. Then she smiled

"Fine but he would make a good ally." Amelia snickered and said

"Not to mention he is one fine piece of vampire candy!" I felt the attraction. And though it didn't rival my own I almost lost it. That was before she said.

"Yes he is vampire candy. But why would I want to look at him when I can touch this?" she stroked her fingers down my chest and Amelia laughed but agreed.

"I can defiantly see your point there." She patted me on the chest then went back to looking at the list

"Ok, so far we have Russell, Carolina, Rayleen, and Charles. We need one more." She put the pin lid in her mouth and started chewing on it. I have never wanted to be anything other than what I was but I damn sure wouldn't complain if I were that pen right now!

"I think it would be a good idea to get Raven of Alaska. She's the only other one besides Stan in Florida." All three vampires answered in unison

"Stan!" she laughed

"Ok can I ask why not Alaska?" everyone else looked hesitant to speak but I was never one for beating around the bush.

"She has a thing for Godric." He growled at me.

"What it is true she has been trying to get you to marry her for decades!" he spoke and looked only at Sookie.

"I would not have you leave her out just because of our…Disagreements." Pam spoke up then

"Well I would for mine damn it she has got to be one of the most annoying vampires I have ever met." Sookie laughed so hard I had to grab her before she fell on the floor

"Leave it to you Pam! Alright so we have Russell, Carolina, Rayleen, Charles and last but not least good old nerd vamp himself Stan." She looked to make sure we were all in agreement. Then she pulled out her cell and called as she called him Mr. C.

"Well my dear I hear everything worked out well?" of course the Dae is worried about her.

"Yes of course Mr. C. I had a little incident at the end there but everything else went well." He laughed

"Yes I would say so. What do you need me to do my dear?" so she went on to explain.

"I am going to need nine sunlight contracts." He didn't speak for a moment. Then he asked her

"Are you sure about this?" he didn't sound condescending just worried for her.

"Yes I am. I know you are worried about me Mr. C. But that's what I have you for to make sure the contracts are ironclad." He chuckled at her little joke.

"Alright, you want all the stipulations we discussed?" she seemed to be thinking about it for a moment.

"On two I want rights the properties that sit adjacent to mine. You know of the ones I speak?" Shuffling of papers.

"Yes I have them here. Whose will these contracts be? You understand I have to make out the appropriate paper work for the properties." She answered

"Godric and Pam's Make sure you have the appropriate things faxed over we will be doing this shortly." Both pam and Godric were looking at her in shock. After she got off the phone she looked at them and laughed again. This is the side I love to see just as much if not more so than when she's ready for battle.

"When we marry you both will need a place here. And I'll be damned if I have to listen to pam reenact my first time over and over again. So problem solved." She was so happy when she was giving others what they needed. Godric looked out the window and I saw a blood red tear fall down before he could hide it. Realizing how emotional this must be for him and to allow him to come to terms with it she changed the subject.

"Alright, we have settled that. We will take everything De Castro has before taking his life. And we will introduce six vampires to the sun! Great well I guess now is as good a time as any why don't we go take that tour?" everyone agreed and we filled down the stairs and out into the sun to see what no vampire has ever seen before the kingdom that ids Faerie.


	19. Chapter 19

Previously:

"Alright, we have settled that. We will take everything De Castro has before taking his life. And we will introduce six vampires to the sun! Great well I guess now is as good a time as any why don't we go take that tour?" everyone agreed and we filled down the stairs and out into the sun to see what no vampire has ever seen before the kingdom that ids Faerie.

Chapter 19: Take a little trip

EPOV:

"Ok what are the rules for this little adventure?" Pam asked as we made our way out side. She looked back to her and smiled.

"Just try not to bite anyone ok?" as we walked I noticed the trees were not like normal tress. They were lush with blue and purple and some even had black buds on them.

"Those are the nalayia trees. They only bloom once a year you're lucky enough to be here to see it. The pixies take very good care of them. Some buds are harvested early to make ales and such. After they bloom they lose most of their potency, but we still harvest the petals for teas and other things the healers need." As we were walking along I kept seeing this little purple dot hovering behind various rocks and trees.

"Sookie what the hell is that?" I asked I couldn't help it. It had been following us for a while now. She looked over her shoulder and I motioned to what I was seeing. She laughed a little

"Saisha! You don't have to hide come on out it is safe." Just then the little purple light charged at Sookie only stopping centimeters before her face. It touched Sookie's nose and she laughed then the little thing hovered over and landed on her shoulder. It was then I got a good look at it. It was what looked like a tiny person but its eyes were huge compared to the rest of its body. It appeared to be whispering in her ear. I could hear the faint whisper on the wind but even with vampire senses I couldn't pick up what it was saying. Sookie interpreted.

"She says she is very happy to meet you and she's sorry she hung about in the shadows. She said she saw us leave and you were just too lovely looking not to meet. Sasha this is Godric Eric and Pam. You guys this is Saisha the pixie." The pixie whispered into my lover's ear once again.

"All right but we have places to go Saisha. Hold still she wants to say hello." The Pixie came close to Godric and touched his nose then did the same to Pam. When she came to me though she hovered for a moment and I got a good look at her little face. Besides the big eyes she really was a beautiful little thing. She leaned in and touched my nose she hovered for a minute and Sookie laughed.

"That's quite enough there Saisha! Good god's Viking I can't take you anywhere I swear!" then I heard a small whisper on the wind and Saisha took off.

"Where did she go?" Pam asked looking in the direction she flew off in. my lover chuckled

"No doubt to go tell the rest of the Pixie's about the Beautiful creatures she came across. No doubt we will be seeing more of them before too long. Come on we are going to go see the some of the children now. I have some good news to deliver to someone who works with them while their parents are away." Sadness found its way to me from her. Godric picked up on it as well.

"When you say away you don't mean they just went to their jobs do you?" she shook her head

"No they went to the Summerland's." So we were going to meet orphans. Her face became serious.

"But do not mention it. They have enough to deal with they don't need to be reminded of it." I answered her

"Of course not lover, lead the way." We walked and talked for a little while until I noticed my child hanging back behind me a bit. Then I noticed why. Pam doesn't like teacup humans as she calls them I can only imagine how she is going to deal with teacup fae! She stayed behind me as we walked. And I heard the first signs of children Screaming laughing and giggling. Where my clues we were getting close. As we walked up I noticed Niall had lied about something else. They were not a dying race. As I looked on I saw five houses. And when I say houses I don't mean little old run down houses. I mean five houses that looked to have way too many rooms in them. When the children saw her everyone stopped do everything and three children ran to her.

"Lady Sookie!" When they saw us the halted, But I didn't smell any fear all I got was curiosity.

"Hello children are you behaving today?" Nods and yeses from all

"Great, I want to introduce you to some friends of mine." She pointed us out one by one and stated our names as the children looked on. I noticed as she was speaking a little girl was slowly inching her way towards Godric. When she got close enough she reached up and grabbed his shirt and tugged a little. Godric looked down into the little girls face and the corners of his mouth twitched. And when she didn't stop tugging he crouched down so he was eye level with her. She stuck her hand out.

"Hi I'm Laura nice to meet you Godric." he took her hand and shook it then she looked over at my child still behind me and asked Godric

"Is she scared?" I couldn't help but laugh. The little one looked at me and frowned

"It's not nice to laugh at people if they are scared!" She chided me. Yes a little fae child stood there hands on her hips reminding me of my manners. Usually I would have been furious. But she is only a child after all. She walked up to Pam and grabbed her hand.

"Boys are so mean aren't they? You don't have to be scared no one's going to do anything to you I promise." My child was amused and it showed in her voice when she responded.

"Boys are mean and it only gets worse as they grow." The little girl nodded knowingly

"Yeah they are Tommy pulled my pigtails even after Claudine told him not to!" I guess she heard her name because a woman stepped onto the front porch and looked at Sookie and then at Laura.

"Yes Laura but as you remember you kicked him in the shin." Laura shrugged.

"Well he shouldn't of been messing with my colors! I warned him but he didn't stop! So he got's what was comin to him." She said hands on hips shaking her head. I looked at Sookie who just shrugged and laughed. Her face took on a serious expression as she looked to Claudine.

"It is done. You should call Claudette and have her come sit with the children and then you can go get her and bring her home." She looked at all the children

"Alright guys I have to finish giving them the tour you guys behave for Lady Claudette you hear?" that was followed by a chorus of yes ma'am's. Laura squeezed Pam's hand and whispered.

"If the boys give you any trouble just tell lady Sookie she will tell them to behave." Then she walked off back into the crowd of children. Pam was more than amused by this little tad bit of information. Just then another woman whom I assumed was Claudette popped in on the front porch and hugged Claudine. I heard Laura yell

"I can't wait till I am able to do that!" I looked into her eyes and I saw mischief there. Yes that one was going to be a handful. We bid the children goodbye and Sookie came and took my hand.

"Ok everyone you know the drill. It is time as Pam calls it to do the fairy pop. Now I am going to be taking you into the city so just beware there will be a lot of fae." I shook my head

"He lied to us about everything didn't he? Your population is thriving." she hesitated and looked at me.

"I can tell you we are a vast people but exact numbers fall under the move on category for now please?" I nodded she said she wouldn't lie but couldn't answer every question I get it. But I was still curious.

"Well grab on and we will go and see the center of faerie. Its biggest city Gaila." We popped but when we did we didn't go into the middle of the city.

"We will get right to the heart of the city in a minute. Right now we are in Niall's Palace. I want you to see it from here first." She opened two double doors that led out onto a balcony. When we walked out the view was breath taking. You could not only see the city but farm lands and such beyond. I saw glowing around the trees some purple but other colors as well. Pixie's hard at work I mused to myself. Fields of greens and yellows and reds, as far as my eyes could see and being vampire that was pretty far. The city was very big. But there were no cars to muddy the sky. I guess you don't need them when you can pop everywhere. And there were thousands of fae!

"Ok let's go do a little bit of shopping then we need to get back to the summit." We grabbed a hold to her again and popped into the city. Everyone near us put their fists over their hearts and bowed their heads when they saw her. She waved at them in acknowledgement and then took pam by the hand and led her into a store. Pam was in heaven. She kept going on and on about how she would be the first vampire dressed in Fae wear. At first I didn't see the difference between these clothes and the ones she had on. That was until Sookie told the attendant to show us why they were different. The fairy behind the counter lit a candle and held the fabric over it and nothing happened. The fabric didn't have a mark on it when she pulled it away. I was starting to get worried about this, showing the other vampires would make them want it all. She looked at me when she felt my concern.

"What's wrong Viking I thought you would like that the cloth is fire proofed." I shook my head.

"What happens when the others find out? They are all going to want what you have. And then what are we going to do? I can't kill them all for you Sookie. Don't get me wrong I would love to but I am not able." I could feel she understood my concern but she smiled anyway.

"Always so worried Viking? Well you will just have to read the contracts then maybe you won't worry so much. Pam, are you ready to go? There's just one more stop I have to make before we can get to the summit." What puzzled me about this whole trip was how no one ran from us or was fearful I had to ask.

"Why do they not fear us?" the sales fairy (ha-ha) answered for Sookie.

"What is there to fear? Our smell is no longer intoxicating to you so you can control yourselves. And there is also the fact you are with our queen. We have known her all her life and we know she would never bring you here if she didn't know it was safe. Fear is the mind killer and we had enough of it when Niall was in power. Until you do something to make me fear you I choose not to jump to conclusions. That is the same with everyone else. Especially the children." I looked at Sookie for an explanation.

"Even when Niall was in power seeing to the children was my job. I taught then all to judge the world for themselves. To always be alert but never afraid." After the girls paid for their things we left and went to a different store. I should have known her being fairy it would be a jewelry store. But what surprised me even more was when she demanded Godric and I stay outside. She said she was getting me something. I haven't had anyone buy me a present in over three hundred years so I waited outside for her to finish. When she came out she was on her phone.

"Yes, I will be back in a moment." The voice on the other end of the phone I recognized the AP.

"Well you need to hurry my dear the monarchs are ready to leave after your display. Not that I blame you of course I would have done the same thing." The AP laughed

"Please do tell them I will of course pay for all the damages. And please do not let the kings and Queens I listed leave. We will be right there." She shoved a little box at me and said.

"This is not how I wanted to give you this but put it on please." I opened the box and it was a man's platinum ring with rubies, well what I thought to be rubies. But that wasn't the part that got my attention. On each end of the bad were an E and a S. after further inspection I found our names engraved on the inside. Putting on the ring I then noticed she had one almost identical. Engagement rings. This was wonderful another way to mark what is mine. Ah, I can see them drooling now!

"Sorry to cut this tour short but we have to go as you heard the Vamps want to go back to their states. So it is time for me to convince six vampires to agree to sign a contract for secrecy without first knowing what they need to keep secret. This is going to be difficult to say the least." I pull her to me and offer a small kiss.

"Ah, But you forget my little fae. You have us to help sell it." She popped us back to her home and she and pam stored their things. We assumed the position and she popped us to the hotel lobby. We made our way to the room used for my coronation since the other was too damaged. Siting there waiting were the Monarchs from the list. Fae guards popped in startling some.

"If each of you would please take a guards hand they will take you all to the same secure location." Everyone was hesitant then Godric stepped forward and grabbed a guard's hand, Rays to be exact. And spoke to them all.

"In all my two thousand years I never thought I would ever say this but alas here I am saying it. Trust the fae." she led pam and I to a guard and said.

"I have to go see Mr. C he didn't have time to fax the info over. They will take you and I will be along shortly." she looked at the kings and queens

"You all know me and have worked with me. All I am asking is that you hear me out if you want to leave after I will take you personally. But believe me when I say you don't want to miss this."

I took the guards hand and was popped into a conference room. There were guards by the doors and Godric was sitting in a chair towards the head of the table. I took mine to the right of were Sookie would sit and my child sat next to me. One by one the monarchs popped in and took a seat. The AP was the last. Sookie popped in once the AP was seated and handed out folders. She began speaking once she was at the head of the table everyone having a folder.

"Before you are the standard confidentiality contract with a little extra kick, they have been infused with my magick. The reason for this being: if you should speak about what you learned here to anyone outside of this room I will feel it. Once you sign and I show you why I have had you sign them it will make more sense. So please I ask trust me and the friendships I have built with each of you." The AP Spoke

"Do I have your word no harm will befall us here?" she sounded intrigued.

"Yes you have my word as a fae Queen nothing will harm you here." With that the AP signed and everyone else followed suite. After making sure everything was in order My Fae Queen stood to address the monarchs.

"My Grandfather was a very selfish man; he chose to keep something from you that wasn't his to keep. Viking if you would please?" one of the fae guards approached a window I knew what was going to happen. She continued to speak as she walked with me to said window.

"All I ask is you remain in your seats. This is going to be shocking to say the least so please let it set in and then I will explain." She motioned to the fae and he opened the window sunlight was shining through and I could hear the entire vampire party hiss. That is until I stuck my hand in the light and nothing happened I swear you could have heard a pin drop. I moved my whole body into the light and the gasps from vampires were many. I looked at my fellow vampires and the rest of the guards opened the other windows. When the sunlight hit the AP the bloody tears started falling from her eyes as she choked out a strangled

"How?" yes my little fae had everyone's attention now. She went to take her seat.

"Know this. All of you, if I could have shown you this before his death I would have you must believe me. You all now sit in a conference room in faerie." Heads around the table snapped to her. But the AP was the only one to speak.

"I am sure we all understand the need for the contracts now, but why do you share this with us? Why do you endanger the lives of your people to show us this? You know what your scent does to us. Yet you bring us to your realm where the scent would be overpowering even for one as old as i." So she told them everything answering questions and asking them in return. When she told them of our tour earlier they stared at her in disbelief. After the Q&A was over the AP asked Ray to take her to a window. She stood there for about thirty minutes running her hand on the warm glass before turning to my little fae and asking the million dollar question.

"So my dear, where do we go from here?" Sookie got up from the table and went and took her hand.

"Your grace that's why you are all here that is something we must all decide together. There is another thing I am going to need to discuss with you all. A member of your race almost started a war this night. They sent their dog to kill my people and tried to make it look like the Viking was at fault. I think we can all agree we do not want another war." Everyone nodded but Russell spoke up.

"Who has done this? Speak the name and mine will tend to their removal! The last war was deplorable. You all know of what I speak. I for one have no intention of going back to those dark times. I will not be hunted because one of us is an idiot." She answered in her most serious tone.

"Felipe De Castro." And with that every one of the Vampires in attendance growled. Well I guess it isn't a good day to be De Castro.


	20. Chapter 20

Ty so much for all of your reviews. So I am going to do something a little different now. I am going to be writing the first part of this in De Castro's POV. The next chapter will go back to EPOV. I couldn't help it the scene just kept playing out in my head and I had to write it lmao.

Previously:

"Felipe De Castro." And with that every one of the Vampires in attendance growled. Well I guess it isn't a good day to be De Castro.

Chapter 20: Man in the shadows

DPOV:

After all my time and effort she still did not kill him.

"Damn it!" I scream to no one. It is mine! I was supposed to be king lo Louisiana. Vampires flock there more tourist money. Who better to take on that state than i? Certainly not the fucking Viking, The only reason I started negotiations with that little bitch Sophie Ann was to get her state I swear after we were married she wouldn't have lived to rise another night. He promised me all my efforts would not be in vain. Now Ruben isn't answering his phone and the AP asked some regents to stay behind on request of the Fairy Queen. Queen my ass! I can't wait to see her bow to him like I have had to all these years. If I would have known the shit I would have had to go through for one simple fucking favor I would have never asked him for his assistance.

"Mother Fucker!" I throw my throne across the room. I smell him before he ever speaks.

"What has you so upset tonight my pet?" he slithers out. He has got to be kidding me.

"What has upset me you ask? Well let's see shall we? I have not the crown I was promised. She did not kill the Viking and he did not kill her. So this wonderful little plan of your isn't so wonderful is it?" His hand encloses around my throat before I can even move. I was so stupid to think his fucking plan would work. Good thing he doesn't know Ruben is missing he would kill me on the spot.

"You forget your place De Castro! Shall I remind you why you are in service to me? I could let her out you know. Just for a night or two." The horror and fear I feel must register on my face because he starts to laugh. He can't release her! God's I would never live through it. I have only one option and it makes me sick just thinking about it. I have to beg. And hold off on the sneer as I do great just fucking great I am a vampire this shit isn't supposed to happen to me!

"Blessed Lord, Master please forgive my outburst I have yet to feed this night and I find myself aggravated. Please I must again as for your forgiveness." Look what has become of me! Sniveling at his feet!

"Very good, see you remember this next time. Should you choose to step out of line again I will release her make no mistake that the master here is me" I nod and he lets go, walks over to my throne picks it up puts it right and sits in it. My throne! No this disrespect will not continue. I will find a way to kill him I have to. If anyone else in my kingdom found out about him I would die for treason against the vampire race. But I have to find a way to kill him without her being released or killed. If I hadn't tried to have him killed the Viking is who I would have gone to with this matter. But now I don't who to go to. He is so powerful! Fuck!

"So tell me everything." He hisses out. So I tell him everything minus Rubens disappearance.

"So the Viking managed to stave off death for the moment. She has no proof it was anyone but the Viking. The doubt will eat away at her like it does all women. She will kill him when she has had enough. He will do something to try to command her then he will be as the humans say toast. You just have to remain patient De Castro. You are a vampire you have forever. You of all people should know how fickle women can be, just give it a little more time. Everything will work out my pet." He gets up and walks toward me. No, No not tonight. God's hear my plea please no more. He runs his fingers down my jaw and I am having a hard time fighting the gag reflex. He must notice because he does not look amused.

"Does my touch still affect you so? Perhaps I have spent too much time away. You remember what it was like before you became king? Perhaps we should go back to that time and relive it for just a little while?" he licks the side of my face with his nasty tongue I can smell his breath and feel it on my ear as he whispers to me.

"I find that I require your other services tonight my pet." I call to my child through our bond god's please get me out of this. Just as I finish my prayer my phone rings. Thank you victor, I move to answer it and he doesn't stop me.

"Speak!" I demand in a harsh tone but my child can feel me and he knows.

"I apologize sire, I have updates on a very important matter to important to discuss over the phone." Good boy victor, very good boy.

"Surely it can wait until we rise tomorrow?" He pauses and I can feel his confusion but I push enough of my emotions to strengthen his resolve.

"No sire it will have to be this evening. I apologize again but this cannot wait." I roll my eyes but inside I feel relief wash over me.

"Alright victor I will be down in a moment I just need to grab my keys." Translation: If I do not come down soon come up and bring guards with you. If anyone sees him here his plan will be ruined he wouldn't risk it. I smile to myself. I close my phone and look over to my 'guest'

"I am sorry my lord urgent business I must attend to if your plans are to become reality." He slithers over to me. Grabbing my dick he says.

"Remember what I said. No harm is to come to the fae. She is mine and I will not have your people's filthy hands all over her. I will be the only one to bring her pain. Do you understand?" he squeezes so hard if it weren't him this would really turn me on. But it is him so I am nauseous. I bow my head in deference when all I want to do is slit his fucking throat.

"Yes master, it will be done to your specifications." I could care less. I exit my throne room and leave him standing by my desk. As I get close enough Victor smells him on me and hisses.

"He laid his hands on you?" His rage matches my own.

"Yes but just his hands and his vile tongue." he grabs me roughly and pulls me into a closet and slams me up against the wall, then closes the door. I try to soothe him; he acts like I wanted his nasty hands anywhere near me. But before I can say anything he strikes with a speed that is shocking to me. He fists my hair in his hands and roughly yanks my head to the side. I almost as he ripped into my throat. After he has had his fill he kisses me softly and opens the door.

"Meet me in the room in a half an hour, Rachel will be joining us this evening so you'll have something to play with to." I follow him out smiling. Ah Rachel, thing are going to get bloody tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok so now we are back to EPOV. They are still in the conference room about to talk about killing DE Castro. I know some are not going to like this and I am sorry but I couldn't write a Chapter about seeing faerie and not let the AP see it to. So in my imagination she can see. As always thank you for reviewing. Every time I see a new one it makes me want to write. : )

Previously:

"Meet me in the room in a half an hour, Rachel will be joining us this evening so you'll have something to play with to." I follow him out smiling. Ah Rachel, thing are going to get bloody tonight.

Chapter 21: Dancing in the moon light

EPOV:

So he's just pissed off a lot of royals. This is going to be even easier than I thought. Stan looks around the table then addresses Sookie.

"Everything that is said during this meeting is bound by the contract?" Sookie just nodded in his direction.

"De Castro has been sniffing around my state looking for pipelines for his drug trafficking business. He came to me to try to work out a deal. I asked him what drugs he was bringing in he said heroine and I almost beheaded him there. So I agree he has to go." The other monarchs nodded in agreement. Stan continued

"When I denied his request he had enough nerve to threaten me! In my own state no less. Not to mention him and his drugs are spreading the Hep V virus like wild fire." All the royals agreed. Charles looked to my lover and smiled

"You could deal with him on your own my dear we know this. But I would be happy to offer any assistance I can in this matter." Again the royals agreed. He looked hesitantly at her and spoke again.

"My troubles are with the fellow ship. In my state they are running wild. They have been able to locate numerous vampires in their daytime rest. I have called and tried to get a powerful witch to strengthen my wards but he tells me he works only for you. Perhaps you could assist me in this matter?" It takes all I have not to rip his throat out. She just gave him a glimpse at the sun and he wants more? But she is all too happy to help

"I will call and put in a good word for you but whether he chooses to do it or not is all on him." Charles seemed to be relived but Rayleen hissed out

"You should just order him to do it. If you need help with his training I know the perfect vampire to take all the bite out of his bark!" this time my lover growls and it is not missed by anyone at the table. I know why she is growling but the others do not she sneers at Rayleen

"He is under my protection I do not order him to do anything everything he does is by his choice alone." I put my hand on the table next to hers in an effort to calm her and speak to Rayleen.

"This is a matter you should not push." She looks down at our hands. It is only then I realize I have my ring on and so does she. If Rayleen could have paled she would have. I knew he would help if she asked but I guess it wasn't news she wanted to share with the others. Russell was the one to break the tension and place it once again where it should be

"So how should we punish him? Should we skin him alive every night for a decade? Or are we just going to kill him?" Sookie made file appear out of thin air. That is a very useful skill. I know what else she could make appear. But only for me she is mine!

"We take everything he owns. Everything he loves and then we take him." She passed around the files and they had our names on them.

"Each one of these has List of his assets. All banking information everything, There are property deeds and Business contracts. Everything he has is split equally between you." Then Stan asked the million dollar question.

"Who is going to rule the state when he is no more?" this was mine.

"I have been thinking a lot about this. I say no one. I say the profits from that state should go into an account spread equally as well. Then for any major decisions we take a vote. Nothing complicated everyone gets a share and that state doesn't have a chance to corrupt any more of us." Rayleen spoke again this time her tone respectful.

"So all we have to do is take his assets and we all get an equal stake in the state as well as the king right?" there was fire in her eyes and I am thinking Sookie was correct in not inviting Rachel because looking at Rayleen I can tell a woman scorned can be a fierce thing indeed. Sookie nodded then Rayleen smiled a scary smile even for a vampire. She was happy.

"So we are all in agreement then?" Yeses from all around. Sookie stood then and spoke as she walked through the door to the conference room

"Then ladies and gentlemen follow me please and we will begin your tour of Faerie." Everyone stood and followed her out.

"I will be showing you the best view of our capitol city." I knew what they were going to see and I just had to wait because I knew their reactions already. And I was right though now the sun was setting in faerie and the sky was glistening with the different shades of orange reds and yellows. As the sunset the colors of the pixies working in the fields and taking care of the trees was amazing. The night here was almost as beautiful as the day almost. A light pink pixie came hovering by and landed on the railing I heard Carolina whisper almost to herself.

"So beautiful." I looked down where she was staring and realized the fae were glowing in different colors. All of the sudden a cheer erupted from below and the fae cheered.

"Queen Sookie!" I was turning around to ask how they knew she was up here when I saw her glow. A lite almost sky blue. That was her color. I had never seen her like this before and from the stares I am guessing no one else had either she giggled and said.

"It's the moon, it calls to the magick in us and that is what you see now. The pixies…" she pointed to our guest.

"Their magick is always on the surface that is why they are so good at what they do. They chose to show there magick all the time. With fae, we have been so used to living in fear I guess we pushed it away a little bit. But at night no one has a choice. Everyone's light shines through and I do agree it is beautiful. There are a few stops to make on this tour and there are some people I would like you to meet. If you are ready we should start." She held out her hands and took mine and the AP's then the rest followed suit, Pam took the AP's and Godric took mine and so on. We popped to a stream bank and Sookie put her finger to her lips and waved for us to follow. What we saw when we reached the lake had all vampires in awe including myself. Under the water were bright lights. Flashing looking closer I saw they were indeed fish not actual lights, but what really got our attention were the beings dancing on the water. They were just less than six feet tall and were dancing on the lake. Their blue hair trailed down their backs all the way to the water and when it touched the lake it caused the water to ripple and the continued to dance over the ripples to no music what so ever. I looked at all vampires and they all loved the display but Russell was staring with a look of longing. He looked like he was having a hard time not joining them and I have to say I was as well. The women were dressed in long flowing slip like gowns the men were shirtless and in just white slack like pants. As soon as they saw her they came to the edge of the lake fist over their heart and one female stepped out to address Sookie.

"My Queen have you brought friends to dance with you this time?" So she did this a lot. A male came forward and held out his hands. Without another thought Russell took the creatures hands and made his way out onto the lake. Sookie was beaming

"Yes please do dance it is wonderful there is nothing like dancing on a lake. And the nymphs would never forgive me if we did not partake." The female talking to Sookie was the one to drag pam on the lake. When she smiled I got a wave of lust from my child and that's when I saw them. Shining in the moonlight were four perfectly elongated fangs. The nymph spoke softly

"See we are not so different. Different beings yes but we are all still other." Then Pam let her fangs go and I sent her as much pride as I could the water nymph brushed her hand to my child's face and whispered in Pam's ear.

"You are undeniably Gorgeous Vampire." I was so caught up in the display that I didn't feel Sookie come over to me until I felt her hand in mine.

"Care to dance Viking?" She led me out onto the lake and we held each other close.

"How are we not under water right now?" I asked really curious. She sighed and leaned her head on my chest.

"Magick My love, Magick." After dancing for a while I was beginning to notice that our dance was moving in rhythm to the lights beneath us. So here we were a Vampire king and A Faerie Queen dancing to light. Once the fish stopped flickering the dance stopped and we were lead back to the shore. The Nymph Justine as she was called I just learned addressed us all.

"You were lovely dancers, such grace and balance. Please do come join us again soon." The vampires looked to still be on cloud nine after the dance. I could tell by the look in Russell's eyes he didn't want to leave them. Sookie spoke.

"We will all come again very soon Justine, and thank you for allowing us onto the lake at such a special time." And with that we joined hands and we popped to our next destination. She popped us right into the middle of the city. Again those who saw her fisted their hearts and went along with their business. They weren't scared or angry with our arrival and every vampire was glancing around in surprise. More surprises were on the way though for all of us.

"Well as you saw with the water nymphs, we have blood drinkers my realm as well. I would like to extend and offer to try our blood substitute. I know the substitute you are forced into drinking at times is awful. Ours is different." She led us to a little pub like place and everyone greeted all of us warmly when we entered. We sat and the bartender came over to us personally.

"Hello there my lady and are these the vampire guests I have been hearing so much about?" all the vampires looked at the bartender questioningly. He smiled a radiant smile and answered the unspoken question.

"Pixies and Nymphs are gossips. They are beautiful but gossips no the less!" he laughed and so did everyone else.

"We will take a blend of the Aya and the Cranix please for our friends and I will take a Blue Fire please you know how I like it." He nodded then asked.

"May I suggest adding a hint of Loui to the blends? I just got some in and it is still very fresh." Sookie looked pleased and nodded. Stan asked the question we were all dying to ask.

"What are the different blends?" she shook her head

"After you taste it I will tell you everything about it. I just need to know you like it first." The AP  
>looked at her and said<p>

"Why my dear I think you have plans laid in plans." Sookie beamed at her

"I do have many plans but until I know all of the variables I prefer not to speak about them." The bartender came over with our drinks and ours was red of course but Sookie's blue drink was literally on fire! She blew out the flames and the smoke settled into the glass. She saw me looking at the drink

"The smoke is magick it makes it taste oh so good. Please do drink and tell me what you think." All vampires drank and the flavor I was expecting did not come. What I did taste was delicious a fruity mixture but still blood. Rayleen was the first to give her opinion.

"I would take this over that vile metallic crap any day." All other concurred.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful I was hoping that would be the case. The same lab that I used to find the cure for our scent also made this. There are a variety of flavors but I am told this is the best mixture." Charles was next

"How do you make it taste so fruity? And why didn't our scientists come up with this?" i wanted to know as well and so did every other vampire here.

"I don't mean to disrespect your scientists but once they came up with the basic they left it at that. I do believe they were on a time line though. I was not however and my scientists were able to infuse other flavors into the blood. What you are drinking is synthetic of course. The flavors are from various fruits we have here. But the extra dash you got was from our Nalayia trees. Since they only bloom once a year the scientist have to be quick with the flavor and there isn't much left after all the other things are made." Everyone looked at their glasses in disbelief. Everyone but my maker, He was just so happy. I could feel it through our bond and see it on his face he just continued to drink the blood and smile. After he had downed his glass he spoke

"Today I have seen the sun shine watched Pixies and Fae glow and then danced with water nymphs. And now I have drunk blood that tasted of fruit. I fear if you show me any more I will never want to leave!" he was serious and she was once again beaming at the table. What did the AP say oh yes plans laid in plans? I felt her through our bond and her emotions were everywhere.

"Does everyone like the blood?" Everyone answered in the affirmative.

"Then I have a proposal for all of you." She took a deep breath and continued.

"After this mess with him is cleared up and I find out who is after my realm, I would like to offer each of you the opportunity to spend a month here. My plans are vast. If all goes well during this month and you find you like it I would like you to make a list of others you trust to do the same." The AP took her hand and asked.

What exactly are you offering dear?" she was nervous again and a little afraid, so I pushed as much confidence as I could to here. If a vampire could faint every last one at the table would have with her next words.

"If all goes well, and you have to understand that it has to go well for this to happen but if it does, my people and I would like to offer you the opportunity to live in the sun." I felt resolve flood from my maker and he stood.

"I want to stay. Even if the others do not I want to. I have waited too long to have what this world has to offer and I am in no hurry to get back to the night." she got up and walked to my maker and squeezed his hand then she turned to address the bar.

"The king of Texas has decided to join us here for a while." Everyone was all smiles and clapping. Fae came over to welcome my maker and wishing him well and telling him to have a nice night, When Russell spoke up.

"My state can be handled for a while without me as well. I only ask one thing give me another contract for Talbot…He…I love him and I want for him to experience this with me. I beg of you please do this for me and I will be indebted to you more so than I am now." She went to him and put her arms around him for a hug.

"Old friend, there are no debts between us. If he will sign and be no problem then of course he can come. I only ask no other monarch for now. If you would like to bring a sup companion I will print out the contracts but I must limit this to one per monarch for now." Everyone was in agreement. I knew what she was doing. And I loved her even more for it. The AP spoke again gently.

"I am sorry to have to ask again dear but I must know where this is going and why. What I am seeing is…well I need to know." Sookie took her seat.

"If all goes well I plan to offer you and your people a permanent place here in this realm. The why should be clear, the human realm has become too hostile. There are dangers for you at every turn, the fellowship and then the human government itself. There is a ward for lack of a better word, blocking entrance to part of my realm. It has been there ever since anyone can remember. I have spent years trying to figure out how to remove the ward. Once that happens I have a feeling we will have more than enough space here for all of you. There is no outside danger here. I just have a feeling this is how it is supposed to be." Every time she said feeling the AP looked at her with knowing eyes and I was left wondering just what the AP knew about my Fae that I did not. The bar tender brought another round and Sookie raised her glass.

"To taking out the trash and to new beginnings." In a few days we would all find out just how right her feelings were.

A/N Things are going to start happening really fast now. I know you're yelling at your computer screen saying things are already moving fast lol. I will try to make it as slow as I can but when the images keep playing you know me I can't help but right them out. Bad guys will be revealed and new characters will be introduced. And I promise as with the pets you will never see this bad guy coming. I hope you will all be here with me at the end. Thank you again for reading all of you have a wonderful night/Day depending on where you are! : )


	22. Chapter 22

Ok sex scene in this chapter it is rough and has blood but hey they are all sups in my story and she kind of demands it so just read tell me what you think like I said sex scenes not my forte.

Previously:

"To taking out the trash and to new beginnings." In a few days we would all find out just how right her feelings were.

Chapter 22: And the wards came tumbling down

EPOV:

After having a couple more glasses of blood we went to leave the pub and were met with come backs soon and nice to meet you

"Why don't you all hate us? I mean when Niall…It's just so strange." Charlie said with a confused tone.

"We didn't hate you, well let me rephrase, Niall hated you and some of his guards and advisors did. But the rest were just fearful. It wasn't until I started working with some of you that I realized not all of you are the same Niall's refused to see that and with the books he made mandatory for our schools are just ridiculous. With titles like "Our immortal enemy" oh and my favorite "The undead beast" I mean what could his motives of been beside power and control by fear. Sure you were and still are a danger to us. But so are so many other things. So we are trying a different was now, Acceptance rather than fear. We know what you are and what you have had to go through to survive. We never had hardships like those. We were hunted yes but we always have a safe place to come where no one from that world can. A place to go and as you can see thrive. It is only right you should have that same chance." We were walking down the street looking into the shop windows. They were normal for the most part. Clothing and jewelry basic ones, but the further down us got there were some shops for the more mystic side of their lives. The Pam buzzed by me to a store on the other side of the street. I looked up at the name and it was called "Bloody night". Sookie laughed at Pam's expression. You could tell the store was just opening everything looked brand new.

"This is one of our newest stores. The blood drinkers my realm were shunned for their feeding habits for as long as I can remember they have had to hide it in secret like something wrong and nasty but not anymore. Roman just finished building and it is scheduled for opening tomorrow." Just then a male about 5'6 tall came out of the store I couldn't tell his species but when he saw her he fisted his heart and smiled.

"My lady you honor us with your presence." She went to him and looped her arm in his. I wanted to growl but I kept myself in check.

"Roman I would like to introduce you to Lady Pam, Her Grace, King Russell, Queen Rayleen, King Charlie, Queen Carolina, King Godric, King Stan and my beloved king Eric." He nodded to us all and turned to Sookie.

"Everything is in place for the opening I can't tell you how excited we are." Sookie smiled at him.

"So am I, do you think we could get tour? I understand if you want to wait till the opening but I am sure our guests would appreciate it and would like to maybe sample your wares?" He smiled and I could see his fangs they were small like Sookie's but he had more of them.

"I would be honored right this way please." He held open the door as Sookie and the rest of us entered. From the outside it looked small but that had to be some type of magick because this store was huge three floors with shelves and cases all with blood. There were some with very odd names and then I recognized the three from our blends at the pub. It was when I saw the ones labeled Water Fae or the little vial labeled Harvest Pixie that I really became curios and had to ask.

"How is this blood procured?" Roman answered me

"All voluntary donations, we take about a pint from whoever is willing to give except from the Pixies, they are too small they can only donate a couple drops. Thiers we store in vials like you see there."

"But there is too much how do you keep it fresh just sitting on the shelves?" Sookie took over the answering here.

"If you think this is a lot then you should see the store house. Touch one of the bottles go ahead." I did and it was chilled but there was no refrigeration. She winked at me and I rolled my eyes which just made her laugh. Everyone was still looking around when Roman appeared with little bags.

"I have put together a few sample bags for you there is no need to refrigerate while you are here in Faerie, but as soon as you leave you need to get it in the ice box. My magick can only go so far!" he said this all with a bright smile and gleam in his eyes. Everyone was excited about the gift bags and we took our leave. Sookie stopped outside and grabbed our hand to pop then we were all in the conference room.

"I thought you could leave your purchases her as we have one maybe two stops left on the tour." We left our bags and she popped up in front of a familiar looking house. The children houses, Claudine saw us and called to the children to let them know we were there. I was prepared to see the children but I was not prepared for their glows they were strong and vibrantly colored and their costumes half were dressed as vampires but the other were dress as different creatures that no doubt lived here. I had heard about but never seen most of them. I laughed to myself as I saw Laura sure enough she had chosen Vampire as her costume. She came running up to Godric. Carolina was startled by her rapid approach and her fangs ran down. And not one to disappoint Laura put her hands in their signature position on her hips and bared her fake fangs back lisping out

"Yours are pretty cool but mine are better." Her fake fangs where hot pink. Every vampire including Carolina laughed. Godric took her hand.

"Why are you dressed as vampire little fae what is the meaning of this?" Laura furrowed her brow when she answered like she was concentrating really hard.

"Lady Claudine said we were supposed to dress like this to show we can all live in pieces." Godric laughed and tried to correct her.

"You mean live in peace?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"That's what I said!" she rolled her eyes but continued. "Come on we made presents for you." And with that she drug Godric off. The other vampires were stunned by her display but were still smiling. They brought out chairs for us all to sit in and watch the performance Of the Vampire peace brigade. More children fluttered over and older ones popped in I tried to find my maker I saw him sitting with Laura in his lap he whispered something into her ear and she took off like a bat out of hell to Sookie and threw herself in her arms.

"He's staying! Can you believe it Lady Sookie he's staying!" she kissed Sookie on the cheek then got down and sat back on Godric's lap. I knew he wasn't leaving. He looked into my eyes and I knew this is where he wanted to be. Texas was just going to have to find new leadership because my maker was done. Pam was surrounded by children and so was everyone else. They were asking questions some superficial as children will ask but others were more in depth questions. The Vampires didn't have any problem answering. Sookie grabbed my hand then.

"I am sorry he will not be leaving with you but I am very glad he has chosen to stay with us." I squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"He seems more at peace then he has for a long time…" I looked into her eyes. "So have i." I kissed her slow and deep only breaking when we heard the whistles and someone tell us to get a palace. I laughed at that one. Her light blue glow and her blush made her look delectable. I had to marry her soon or I would go insane. The AP took Sookie's other hand and her eyes glossed over, she led Sookie away telling me they needed a minute. Something was going on but it wasn't clear to me what it was yet. My little fae sure did have her secrets. And a lot she still kept from me but I knew we just still needed time for us to come to terms with us and we would be fine then she would trust me enough to tell me. I wasn't happy about it but I understood it. I felt her pop away far away and I started to feel her anxiety then I felt anger pure anger pouring through the bond. I tried to hone in on her but she was too far away I just got the general direction her emotions were to intense. When she popped back from wherever the AP and her where she wasn't happy and smiling any more she looked like a queen on the war path. And she wasn't the only one the AP looked like she was ready to tear someone's head off. When the AP spoke her words were cold and deadly if you should have chosen not to listen.

"None of us is leaving anytime soon. Sookie take us to the conference room please." guards popped in and we said our goodbyes to the children and popped back to the conference room. Sookie was throwing her power around with every gesture of her hands and she didn't even realize it. I could feel she was trying to control her light and just barley succeeding. I was getting pissed because I didn't know what was going on and her eyes were starting to bleed with color again. The vampires were panicked for their lives with good reason. But when the AP gives an order you follow it no matter what. Everyone was talking over each other until Sookie pulled her blades and the room fell silent.

"I am going to show you firsthand what I do to liars and traitors. Sit down NOW!" the queen in her was back and in full force. But I wasn't afraid I knew her anger wasn't for us but I still didn't know who it was for. So I asked eloquently.

"What the fuck is going on?" The AP grabbed my arm trying to silence me but it was too late Sookie started screaming.

"What the fuck is going on? I'll tell you what the fuck is going on I have advisors who like to lie to me and have been from day one. Let's just let them explain shall we? ALL my advisors I call you to me NOW!" Fae popped in in different states of dress looking shocked. Ray gasped and pulled me to the side.

"She demanded they come before her and it worked!" I looked at him as if to say duh but then he continued.

"Usually we have the choice to answer, she didn't give them any choice and they won't be allowed to leave till she says. That power has not been seen in thousands of years in Faerie." I was distracted from our conversation by her screaming at the fae now down on their knees before her the AP at her side.

"Someone is going to start talking or all of you will die this night. So one of you will tell me why I have magick from over eight thousand years ago that cuts my realm in half and why that fucking magick is Dae! Speak now! Or die a traitors death." two of the fae made the mistake of looking at each other. Everyone saw it, ray and another guard subdued them and Sookie let the others up.

"I want you to go and find me anything on record from eight thousand years ago do you understand. The forbidden library as well, Do not disappoint me!" when they popped out she took out her sword and split one of her traitors in half from Skull to crotch. Blood went everywhere. The vampires where in heaven and the other advisor looked like he was going to be sick. She looked at him.

"Tell me what you know and it will be a quick death." The advisor looked at her in the eyes and sneered.

"You who consort and defile yourself with beasts dare to call me a traitor how…" Ray wasn't liking his words and struck him screaming

"How dare you! You will not address my Queen in that manor you traitorous dog!" he shook his head not uttering another word. Sookie hissed and bared her teeth at him when he still wouldn't answer she smiled the same smile she did when she was going to kill Pam. Needless to say this was not going to be pretty.

"So you think I consort with beasts do you? Well guess what you are going to be their next meal." She flicked her eyes to the vampires and said,

"Please, it would be his honor to quench your thirst." The vampires didn't need a second invitation the descended on the fae and began ripping him apart blood flying everywhere. I didn't take part I grabbed her and took her to another room. There was only one fae I wanted to taste and I wanted answers from that one first.

"I know you have to keep your secrets but damn it you are going to tell me what is going on and what is going on now! I am your fucking bonded I have the right to know when something happens that affects you and us and I can tell you this is doing both so spit it out and do it now! I am tired of being left in the dark!" Then she did the last thing I ever would have expected, she lunged at me and I felt her teeth ripping at my throat. I tried to pull her off but she was holding on like a vice. The animal inside of me took over and it was all over from there. In a second all of our clothes were on the floor and she was standing far enough back where I could see her. She looked so fucking sexy with my blood on her lips running down her chin and onto her chest fangs down. Her eyes were primal and filled with the need to release. I had to take her something in me would not be stopped could not be stopped. She produced a blade and sliced down my chest then slit her own wrist and shoved it in my mouth. She then latched onto the slice. Looking down I realized what type of knife she had in her hand. It was a pledging knife, contracts and stipulations could wait she was finally mine! She climbed me like a tree kissing and licking her way up, my blood was on fire. She reached my face and growled out at me,

"Take what is yours!" I growled at her and threw her off.

"Sookie you have to stop now!" then she taunted me

"What's the matter Viking scared?" the gauntlet had been thrown challenge made I zipped to her and grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"If we do this now I will not be gentle it will hurt you." Her only response was to Nash her teeth at me to try and bite and then clawing with her finger nails down my arms till they bled. I couldn't take anymore. I entered her in one fluid motion and we both cried out in pleasure and in pain as she raked her nails down my back so hard I could feel flesh tearing. I was thrusting into her at vampire speeds not caring that the wall behind her began to crack and fall away. She was writhing and gasping moaning my name like it was a part of some long forgotten religious text. When I felt her walls clench around me, I lost the last bit of control I had, and roared out as I sank my fangs into her breast. Her hands fisted in my hair as we both rode out our orgasms. After she was done spasming I took her over to the couch that was in the corner of the room and sat with her on my lap still inside her. Then I examined the room and there was plaster everywhere the wall was broken badly and she had some of it in her hair. When I pulled it out she brought her head up and looked around then she started laughing.

"Well I guess when Vikings pillage they get the job done right." More laughter but I was worried I hurt her. She stopped that train of thought before it even had a chance to get going.

"You were amazing MY Husband." I grinned like a mad man when she called me husband. Just then a knock on the door alerted us to the outside world she released me from her heat and I moaned.

"It's just Amelia, come in girl but you might want to shield your eyes there is a naked Viking in here!" just then the door shot open and Amelia ran in. Sookie laughed like a loon and though the primal look was still in her eyes I know she was sated for now. And I would be there when she needed to release again. MINE! Amelia was about to say something but then looked at the knife Sookie was holding and smiled shouting

"Well we still have to have the ceremony but congratulations!" Sookie laughed and said

"Why I thank you for that do you think you could get him some closes please?" Amelia nodded and headed out to get me my clothes. Sookie just snapped her fingers and had on a black shirt with blue jeans. I laughed when I saw what Amelia brought in. it was identical to hers but I had a muscle tee instead of a full tee. Amelia shrugged. Sookie laughed out

"Same taste in clothes. Amelia could you go and make sure our guests are done with their dinner?" Amelia went skipping out of the room and Sookie rolled her eyes at her. I wanted her again already and she felt it because she looked at me and said.

"Don't worry lover you can pillage me later I promise." After we dressed Amelia came back to let us know that it was clear. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the conference room. When I burst through the doors the vampires were half dressed hair everywhere and we didn't look any better. I set Sookie down and ran my hands through my hair to try and tam the madness. Russell gave me a comb and winked. Pam looked between us and sniffed the air

"Well it's about damn time!" Sookie laughed and produced the knife

"I said when we were wed and now we are." Everyone whistled and Godric was beaming and looked healthy not too pale like before. Russell interrupted or little session

As much as I am thankful for the meal dear can you please explain what the fuck just happened?" she looked to Ray.

"Please have the advisors send up their findings now!" He popped to it (Ha-Ha) Sookie went on to explain.

"My realm is in a stated of lock down right now. There are things I still do not know but that ward is a Dae ward and it has no business here and the only one who could have put it there the only one older than the ward itself is the prince of the Dae and council member Alex." I knew that fucking Daemon was no good! I used to like his underhanded ways but not when it effects what is mine. Just then ray popped in with the files and set them down in front of her she handed them out

"Anything that has to do with the ward is what we are looking for." We had been looking for a better part of three hours when she stood and slammed her fist on the table.

"Ray I need you to get me Lala and every other fae with warding abilities and I need them next to the ward you know my place there line them up all along the ward as many as you can get and do it now!" he was gone even before she said now. He is a good second in command. Then she read from the piece of paper she was holding.

"The scourges of all fae were then cast out into the mortal realm never allowed reentry, Banishment it would be for them a kinder fate then they deserve." She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Older still go back another one hundred years. We will be at the ward when you have news cause it is coming down tonight." Then she hung up and turned to us.

"If you would please come with me I have a feeling you need to see this too." Sookie shook a little and said,

"They have assembled we must go now." She held out her hands and we all popped again. The fae by the ward were chanting and it was huge! White glitter like going as far as I could see in either direction but so did the fae warders. If this is her warders only I would love to see her military. She reached up and kissed me lightly on the cheek and whispered.

"I have to go help them they need all the power they can get. Stand with me though please?" I kissed her on the top of the head.

"You know you don't even have to ask. I will be where you need me." We all walked with her to the line and she clasped hands with Lafayette and Amelia on her other side.

"Let's do this! Lets' bring it down! After eight thousand years let's take back what is ours!" cheers erupted from the line and the chanting got faster and louder you could see their power flowing out into the ward and it was beautiful. Sookie shouted out

"More power!" and they complied. The ward started to crack. Then with one last burst of energy it came tumbling down. I caught the scent as soon as the ward came down it smelled mouthwatering and when I focused my attentions in on the smell I found it coming from a tree? WHAT. THE. FUCK!


	23. Chapter 23

Ty for all your reviews they all make me smile. So here we go get ready to explore the world behind the ward. : ) Next chapter we will meet who Felipe is afraid will be released.

Previously:

"More power!" and they complied. The ward started to crack. Then with one last burst of energy it came tumbling down. I caught the scent as soon as the ward came down it smelled mouthwatering and when I focused my attentions in on the smell I found it coming from a tree? WHAT. THE. FUCK!

Chapter 23: Into the unknown

EPOV:

Sookie closed her eyes and I could feel her scan the area for other minds and I could also feel her relief when she found none. I looked back to the other vampires and knew they could smell the same thing I could smell.

"Nothing in the immediate area, Ray, Call the guards and let them know I want a full security division at one mile increments down the ward line. And get my royal guards here at once." She looked at me and smiled

"We go in at daybreak. There are too many things I cannot account for at night. We can't go traipsing in and stumble upon something." I agreed with her going in when you are the most aware is best.

"I need a massive tent set up with beds to accommodate our guests. I need to sleep that last surge of power took its toll on me." The guards got busy setting everything up and all the vampires were looking at each other with no doubt the same thoughts running through their head , how in the hell could a tree make our mouths water? Maybe it is just the fae realm fucking with us but I think not. It is something more I know it I just don't yet know what. The fae got everything set up fast and the tent was massive with enough beds for all and even our bags with our blood samples were there. Along with the conference room table and chairs, my little fae had her own war room to go! We took our leave so she could get some rest while lying there I felt her nervousness and fear.

"What are you thinking lover?" she snuggled into bed with me and sighed.

"Am I doing the right thing? Or am I bringing war and misery onto my people? Just am I doing the right thing I guess. Just weighing things out, you know how much bad to allow with the good." I did know. Being in charge of a hundred people's lives is tuff. But to be in charge of how hundreds of thousands of people's lives turn out I couldn't imagine that kind of pressure. So I held her close to me and let her think. Only when her breathing evened out did I allow myself to fall to rest. I couldn't call it dyeing anymore because I found I could choose when I rested.

I rose to no fairy and raised voices. I immediately went to where those voices were but didn't make my presence known yet one was my lovers the other rays and they were both yelling at some guards outside.

"I told you not to go into warded area until sunrise and yet you saw fit to disobey a direct order now do you care to explain why you couldn't listen to your fucking queen?" she wasn't mad just disappointed as to where I would be furious.

"My Queen, forgive me the fruit it… well it called to me and I was so hungry." Then I got surprise from the bond.

"What do you mean the fruit called to you? You are a blood drinker explain yourself!" she was getting happy and her excitement shown through her voice even though she meant to sound stern.

"My Queen, it is like nothing have ever tasted! It tastes like our sacred trees smell but there is more to it than that. I don't know how to explain it but the fruit is so good." She was now beaming at him

"Even though you disobeyed a direct order I think I can overlook it this one time if I have your word it will never happen again." She felt I was there and called me out.

"Eric, come on out. I have a few questions for you." I came out into the sun and the warmth and ray and the other fae popped away.

"Tell me did you sense anything when the ward went down?" I nodded then went on to explain

"It felt like the trees were calling to me. They made my mouth water." Her excitement grew.

"Ok we need to get the others up and start exploring I feel like today is going to be a very productive day!" she said with a wink and went to go wake the rest of our little party. Once everyone was assembled outside she went to speak to her scouts. When she came back she was all smiles.

"It looks like the ward acted as some type of stasis spell. My people have been able to scout out a city. From the looks of it they say it is indeed very old so the daemons are not in my realm but his magick still is. My advisors were not able to come up with anything else in regards to the ward or the banishment. The answers we seek lie in that city! Are we ready to go?" everyone was ready and we were about to start out when she looked at all the vampires.

"I asked if you get a feeling like you want to eat something please restrain yourselves." They thought she was talking about any beings that we may come across but I knew what she met. And from the looks of it so did the AP cause she was just all smiles. Then she said something that shocked my fae.

"Only by the new shall the old be saved." She didn't let it show but I felt it none the less. I would have to ask her about it later. Surrounded by fae guards we made our way through the vast vegetation. The fruit on the trees called out to me and every other vampire and they now knew what she met but did not dare to speak of it! It was unheard of for a vampire to crave food. Let alone the fruit off of a fae tree. As we walked the guards took samples of the flowers and other things and we continued on our journey until we came upon a huge palace. It was beautiful and Sookie gasped then grabbed at a locket she wore around her neck. It was only then did I notice its design and then I saw the same design engraved at the entrance. Confusion was coming through loud and clear. We went up the grand stairs to the doors of the palace and opened them. The sight we were greeted with was over turned chairs and broken windows. It looked like someone was searching for something. Then she stopped mid step and if I hadn't been there she would have fallen over when she saw it, I could have sworn it was a picture of her but the woman in the portrait looked older than her by years.

"Only by the new shall the old be saved…" she looked like she was trying to remember something. "This secret will not be held by my grave. On a page in a book where no one else would think to look." She went running up the stairs like she knew where she was going. She went to the fifth floor and flung open the doors at the end of the hall. Tore the locket off her neck and went to a book shelf along the wall she ran her hand down one side and didn't find anything then down the second side and still nothing. She got down on her knees to run her hand along the bottom she stopped mid search and placed the locket where her hand stopped. The bookshelf went in and then to the side to reveal a passage way leading down. She did not get up from her knees she just sat there. The AP moved to her side and took her hand and helped her up she looked into her eyes and spoke motherly to her.

"It's yours to do my dear." Sookie shook her head and I took her hand.

"You can do this my love we are with you never forget that." I sent all the love and confidence I could through our bond. She squeezed my hand and then descended the stairs with all of us behind her. She didn't have to go far before there was another door. She pushed it open and stepped through. Like the rest of this place this room seemed to have been in stasis. Books lined the shelves. She went to a wall and pulled out a stone behind it was a book. She grabbed it and sat down at the desk. I went to go to her but I was stopped by the AP. She shook her head. The emotions coming off her as she read I couldn't catch they would change so suddenly. When she got to the last two pages she started to openly sob. Then she started to read aloud.

"They took them today. All of them, there was nothing I could do to stop it. I begged for his life and the lives of his people but my pleas fell on deaf ears. The Dae could not be trusted I should have known all the lies and vile seeds he's sown. He took it all from me that night as I lay there all out of fight. But the seed in my womb left by he shall be his doom. There is one who comes and will see the light and take with her this endless night. She will see what can't be seen and know what can't be known. In her the wrongs will be righted a balance sustained she will comfort those in pain. So while they send him to his endless night I hold within me the source of light. So I must overlook these atrocities by those in authority, but teach I will every night the words that need to reach my light for when she finds them hell she will raise and rip the door of their daylight cage." She flipped the page and sobbed even harder as she read out loud.

"My light,

You do not know me but I know you, the one who shines in light blue. Know that the power you seek is inside you. Even though you have my face I beg of you do not make my mistakes. The kings of old held all the power now my dear it is our hour shine for me my light and your people. Shine for me and My Vulmpirie. Take them to the trees of old. Show them all the secrets that they hold. Wait till night and you shall see all the secrets I held in me. Second shelf third book in learn the magick that's within. Take with you my endless plea and help me save the Vulmpirie.

With all my love my brightest light take with you their endless night,

Abigail Brigant"

She tucked the book under her arm and went to the bookshelf and took the third book in on the second shelf then she was rushing up the stairs calling to us to follow determination laced or bond so I knew now was not the time for questions. She ran downs the stairs out into the fields to the trees. The ones that called to me, she tried to reach the fruit that hung there but she was too short. So I went up and plucked it for her. She beckoned to me to pick eight more so I did as I was asked and she sat at the base of the tree and asked that we all sit with her. She gave us each a piece of fruit and looked to me

"Eat it." I looked at her my brows furrowing and she sighed.

"Please just trust me. Eat it. No harm will come to you. We don't have time for hesitations. I ask you all to eat please." The AP bit into the fruit first then I and everyone else followed. It was amazing! It tasted like blood but not really it tasted like some of the blends we were given in the pub once I had drained it the skin withered away but I was full! I felt no hunger what so ever. She popped away then was back with a stack of books form the room we were just in.

"What should we do now dear?" The AP asked with excitement. Sookie grinned and spoke

"Take them to the trees of old. Show them all the secrets that they hold. Wait till night and you shall see all the secrets I held in me." "We wait till night fall and see what secrets she held. If you all want to do something could you help me read through these?" she handed out the books and we sat there waiting for the sun to set and for all secrets to be revealed. Then sun was setting in the sky and she put her book down and stood straight. She grabbed my hand and led us to the palace court yard then she called out to Ray

"I need Lala here. I need him to summon someone from the Summerland's. Make sure he comes quick and is ready to do what needs to be done." He popped away.

"Who are you going to summon my love?" she quirked her eyebrow at me and replied

"Abigail Brigant, she said it was our time not just mine. I need to see here to hear it from here own mouth what was done. And I think I might summon Niall just to rub it in his face!" she shook her head.

"No I won't summon Naill but I need her." Ray popped in with the witch and he started setting up. He asked her no questions just got down to business. Once he got done he started chanting and took Sookie's hand.

"Let her find the one she seeks." Was his last line and an explosion of light was in the circle. Then there was a woman standing there she looked like Sookie but a few years older. There we stood face to face with Abigail Brigant. She wheeled around taking in all the faces till she got to Sookie.

"My light!" She exclaimed with tears falling and a smile in place. Sookie bowed deeply.

"Mother of old I have followed the path you set before me. But I beg of you to answer my questions please." Abigail looked down on her with loving eyes. And said

"Wait till night and you shall see all the secrets I held in me." Then she turned to the setting sun as is dipped below the horizon she then looked up at the moon. That's when I noticed it. We were glowing! All the vampires were glowing just like the beings in faerie. I was a brilliant red. Godric a deep blue pam was lavender Russell was pink Carolina and Stan both green Charlie orange and Rayleen yellow. But the AP was a Brilliant glow of deep purple. Abigail looked at us and smiled.

"He was my love, my Vulmpirie. It was forbidden in those times for blood drinkers to be with the fae. But he stole my heart. We broke all the rules and were punished. We trusted our secret in someone not trust worthy. He told my father of our love and lied saying we had bedded one another. The same night he took what was not his to take. He left his seed in my womb, from that came another mother and so on and so on until my light was born. My love used his magick blood to raise an army to come for me. When word of my death reached him he met the sun. Leaving behind children with no home, his blood runs through all that glow. Make them eat and you shall know." Then she turned to Sookie

"Follow your blood to lay claim to all that is his fortune and fame." She turned back to the stunned vampires which included me.

"Welcome home Vulmpirie." Then she was gone.

A/N ok hope you liked it will try to post some more later tonight the fae name for vampire I think would be pronounced like this lmao don't sue me if it isn't right. Vulm-pie-ree. Tell me what you think have I gone too far?


	24. Chapter 24

Ty all for your reviews, I hope I cleared up a few things in this chapter. And I am sorry but no the vamps can't have babies I think my wording may have confused some of you. But don't get down you know there are many children around already.

Previously:

"Welcome home Vulmpirie." Then she was gone.

Chapter 24:

EPOV:

I looked around at all the faces and everyone was in a different emotional state. The AP was Clutching Sookie's arm and it looked like Sookie was trying to help her stay standing. Sookie looked at everyone then locked with my eyes and said.

"Welcome home my Vampire my love my Vulmpirie." She had such hope inside her mixed with a firing rage that nothing but the death of her enemy's would calm. I heard Pam laughing so I looked at her she was looking at her body.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me lavender? I am so not lavender, a light pastel pink I can accept but lavender? Give me a break!" that did it everyone's nerves seemed to loosen and they all looked at themselves and laughed. Me, I was thinking and just stood there. Really what was there to say? The blood that had made us all was from a being that used to live in Faerie who was banished because of a lying fucking daemon! I was split; on one hand I was grateful for the banishment because without it I wouldn't exist. On the other hand looking at my fae and thinking about one day apart is hard, I could not imagine being apart for thousands of years and you could tell by the way Abigail's face warmed when she spoke about him that even now she still missed and loved him. The pain they must have endured and to still not be together, unfathomable. I was brought out of my thoughts by my makers rage. I had not felt this within his since I was first turned. I know when to stay out of his way and now would be the time. Sookie asking me something brought me out of my maker's feelings.

"I need to know if you taste anything that shouldn't be there in my blood." She held her wrist up to my face I looked at her and asked

"What exactly are you thinking?" then she repeated what Abigail had said.

"Follow your blood to lay claim to all that is his fortune and fame. He took it all from me that night as I lay there all out of fight. But the seed in my womb left by he shall be his doom. He forced himself on her. If I am right then my blood should hold just a tiny bit of Dae in it." My maker spoke to her, he was still pissed but reigning it in.

"And if you have Dae blood what then?" and then it clicked everything she was saying, she was going to do it. I answered for her.

"But not just any Dae blood Royal Dae blood. I am not old enough to detect that miniscule amount but if her grace was willing to take just a drop I am sure she could tell you." She turned to the AP and held her wrist out. The AP bit into her wrist gently and drew once then sealed the wounds. The AP looked thoughtful then said without a shadow of doubt in her voice.

"It's there, Small very small amount but the fire Dae's Blood is there." Sookie was deep in thought working out all of the facts.

"How is Felipe mixed up with him? What could Alex have possibly done for him to have Felipe under his thumb? I mean you guys like the Daemons less than you did the Fae. Whatever it is it has to be huge." She shook her head as if trying to clear it.

"Please forgive me but I am going to need to speak with my advisors I would like you all to attend, Of course if you would like you can stay here. Whatever you choose to do we need to move fast." My maker spoke in a seething tone

"He is going to know soon if he doesn't already know that the ward has fallen. He is going to see an attack coming." Sookie shook her head and smiled.

"Oh no my friend he's not going to see this coming. Do you all wish to stay or go?" we all took our positions and popped away back to the tent. We took our seats at the table with my lover at the head. I looked around and saw not vampires and a fae but a war council ready to get started. She called her advisors and main military heads and lined them handing the advisors the books she brought from the secret room. Then Rayleen had a good question

"How did you know where to find that room?" Sookie looked at her and replied in an even tone

"Because there is one just like it in my palace, my grandmother used to take me there and repeat this poem to me. I still can't remember all the words but the beginning is, only by the new shall the old be saved, this secret will not be held by my grave, on a page in a book where no one else would think to look. The only reason I remembered that part is because of the hiding space. When I was plotting against Niall that's where I kept all my research and things. The room was my grandmother's and hers before her and so on." Sookie turned back to her advisors.

"I want all of these books gone over I want to know everything there is to know do you understand. I need it by morning so there is no time to waste get busy." They popped away with all but one book. The third book in. she still had that book tucked under her arm. She turned to her guards.

"I want you to search every inch of the warded area. I want all portals that lead there closed. Any Dae you may come across kill on sight. Be vigilant and fierce and do not let me down. I expect your reports by daylight. You are dismissed." She turned to Ray who from the impression I got was her most loyal guard and second in command.

"The Felipe thing runs to deep. We can no longer afford to take our time. I want him here by morning. Place him under heavy guard only you're most trusted and have him placed in the palace dungeon far away from the other prisoners. No casualties got it. I don't need to make this into a blood bath. Discretion is key." He knew he was dismissed and you could see the pride in his eyes as he popped away. She looked at all of us

"You can understand why plans need to change. When he finds out the ward has fallen he is going to be looking to tie up loose ends and Felipe is defiantly a loose end. I will keep Felipe here over the next few days until we are ready to see to the Dae's destruction. This will be more than difficult because of his age but I cannot allow his injustices stand. I ask that you come home. I will never seek to rule you and you all know that and from what I have shown you do you honestly think the human world is a better fit for you? You belong here with your people. We are all your people." She stood up to leave and said

"I will leave you to discuss this amongst yourselves." she took her book and went into her make shift bedroom. The Vampires looked at each other and my maker took the lead.

"We should take her up on her offer. The sun does not harm us here the creatures are accepting unlike most humans and the fellowship. You have all worked side by side with her; you know she speaks the truth. I don't know what you will choose but this is my home now and it was the home of our ancestors. This is where we are meant to be." Charlie spoke up then

"But how are we to govern ourselves here? Will there be monarchs of different areas like in the human world? Because if so then we are just transferring most of our hardships to a different realm, sure no fellowship but most of us still hunger for power, I don't want to ruin this place." The AP spoke up then

"A council of power." We all looked at her wanting to know what she was talking about. So she continued.

"It would be the same as we were going to deal with Nevada. We are the first back. The chosen few, now I am not saying we have all the power but I am saying we could be the face of power. Everyone who comes through those portals has a vote on how things are done. But we get the final say one way or another. Like a democracy of sorts." We all understood but Stan was the one to say what was on everyone's minds.

"Do we all want to give up our states though? It has taken me a long time to get to where I am. I just don't know if I want to give that all up." My maker shook his head.

"The dealings of the outside world would corrupt any power you held here. You would constantly be a target as a way to get through to this land. And be honest. Do you really want to see this turn out like the states?" everyone shook their heads and seemed to be in deep thought. So I spoke.

"Think about it. We would be rebuilding a civilization. Our civilization from the ground up in a non-hostile place. We could start over. You saw all the creatures here, they live together in peace. And I am sure there are power struggles but nothing could be as bad as the human realm. Soon enough the humans are going to wipe themselves out with their nuclear weapons. So the choice really is should we take the chance in a world we could call ours or do we keep living in someone else's?" I was flooded with pride from my maker and my child.

"I will fight beside her in anything she does." The AP voiced her decision firm. Russell chuckled

"Well if the dance didn't convince me the light show would of. Me and mine are in for the long haul." Everyone else agreed but Pam was still going on about her glow.

"I will do this but we must see if there is any way to change to color of the damn glow! Really people I cannot be seen like this!" that earned a laugh from all. Sookie came back out then and asked

"So have you all come to a decision?" all vampires nodded and then I answered for us all.

"We stay my little fae." she smiled and I could feel her happiness and love through our bond. She set her book on the table. And her eyes glinted with the thirst for blood.

"Well that's great because I am going to need your help." Carolina asked the million dollar question.

"What do you need our help with?" Sookie's eyes took on a darker look than I had ever seen.

"Taking what is mine!" that's when I knew what she planned. That gleam in her eyes. She was going to claim the Dae throne! 

A/N The next chapter will have Felipe in it and it will be the beginning of the fight with Alex lots of blood will be shed and the mystery woman revealed. Also another shocking surprise, Let me know what you think. : )


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for your reviews they mean a lot to me! Almost at 200 and I still cheese every time I read one! This is part one of the battle. Once you get to the end you'll know what I mean. Next chapter is where Felipe's mystery woman will be revealed. I know I know I said it would be in this one but I got caught up in the battle. : ) lmao. Enjoy!

Previously:

"Taking what is mine!" that's when I knew what she planned. That gleam in her eyes. She was going to claim the Dae throne!

Chapter 25:

EPOV:

"You mean to be Queen of both realms?" the AP asked one eyebrow raised. Sookie laughed.

"By god's no, But I think his seven wives have been dying to get a chance to take over." Rayleen laughed and clapped her hands.

"You know they all will jump at that. They are now but slaves to a Master with no honor, they hate him just about as much as we do." That was true. I have seen horrible masters and he rates at the top of the list.

"Killing him will be difficult, but it is doable. It just has to be done in the right way." She pulls the book out from under her arm and threw it on the table

"But that right there is how I am going to do it. But it won't get done tonight. I need to rest I didn't get enough sleep before probably just about an hour so now I am going to go in and sleep like the dead!" she turned and laughed and went into her make shift room to get some much needed rest. I could tell through our bond she needed it badly. I nodded to my maker and child then to the others and left to go put her to bed. As I came around the corner and looked at her, she was sitting in the middle of the bed running her fingers absently over her locket. She felt me but didn't look up when she spoke.

"I have named an heir to my throne just in case this doesn't pan out. I need you to promise me you will do whatever there is to be done to protect her. If I do not survive she will need you to teach her to be a good queen. Can you promise me that please?" I do not like hearing her plan her death. There is no way she will be taken from me. But for her peace of mind I will grant her anything she wished. No matter how silly I thought it was.

"Of course dear one, who have you named?" Again she was pensive

"I cannot tell you now but it is in my secret place the one where no one would thing to look." She slid her locket from around her neck and placed it around mine, and kissed me lightly. I laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead and stroked down her arm. I put her head on my chest and stayed there until her breathing evened out. I then got up to go in search of my maker. I needed to know the odds of her actually being able to succeed in this. It's not that I doubted her but I still needed some assurance. She is my bonded; I am supposed to protect her. And if that fucking day thinks he is going to kill her off then he will meet the end of my blade. He took Abigail's love he will never take what is MINE! I find him outside looking from the moon to his skin and back. All I get is wonder from our bond.

"What is troubling you so my child?" he says to me without even looking my way

"Do you think she can do this? I mean do you think she can beat him?" he chuckled and turned to me.

"Oh the things love will do to the heart. She will be fine my son she has all of us to back her up. And not to mention she has all her people to do the same." I sighed, yes such a breather gesture but I did it anyway.

"I do not think I would survive it Godric, if… if she were to pass to the Summerland… I don't even want to think of it." The pain in my chest at the thought feels like it is tearing me in two. Godric clasped my fore arm.

"Do not worry my son we will get through this and you both will be marvelous." Just then a guard popped in.

"I need to see my queen now!" he didn't have to wait Sookie popped right to his side

"What is it Daeli? What has happened?" he was panting trying to catch his breath Sookie grabbed him by his shirt and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me what has happened in my realm now!" that did it he broke out of his panic.

"Dae guards third portal from the old city. Scouts tell me the Dae prince is with them and he did not look happy. They tell me they heard him talking about the ward and how nothing should have been able to bring it down. But that is not all my queen there is another vampire with them, female by the smell. Though if the chain she bares is any indication I would say she is a prisoner. She looks very week, but she is an old one my lady if we get to her in time I believe she will recover. They don't seem to be moving any closer to the ward lines but I knew you would want to know the prince himself is here. Forgive my men for not attacking but I thought better of it and ordered them to stand down till I could get to you. What are your orders my Queen?" she looked to me and I could see the battle lust in her eyes but she was maintaining control.

"Well then he is in for a big fucking surprise! Gather the whole of my army we will strike at him now before he tries to put the ward back in place. Tell Claudine to put Laura where I told her." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and i knew who was next in line for the throne.

"Has Ray reported to the dungeon yet?" the scout nodded

"Ray!" and the fairy appeared hand fisted over heart

"I felt your urgency my lady everyone is on guard. The prisoner is secured shall I bring the vampires weapons?" she beamed at him; yep that was her second in command.

"Yes and bring my Sabers, I am feeling frisky this night." he popped away and Sookie went into the tent to address all vampires.

"This night your new home is under attack from the Dae, he has chosen to step through a portal himself. This is where you make another choice. It will be a fight to the death. I believe it will be theirs. So I ask, do you stand with me now!" all vampires were ready for battle when ray popped it poor fairy almost got jumped by Carolina she was so on edge he laid boxes on the table and they had our names on them. Mine was a broadsword and as soon as I touched it, it glowed red. As the others took their weapons the glowed in their colors as well. I looked at her and caught a glimpse of her two swords as she was putting them on her back they too were glowing. She answered my unasked question.

"They are Blades of Faerie; they recognize one of their own. And no Pam before you even ask we cannot change your glow." She laughed the last part out as I looked over at pam. She too had two one handed swords. And by the look on her face as she gazed at the color she was not happy. Leave it to my child to be worried about such a thing before a great battle. She tucked the book under her arm and made her way out of the tent calling over her shoulder to us as she went.

"When you guys come out you are going to be in for a big surprise." As she walked she snapped her fingers and her armor was on under her swords and everything! So fucking hot! But as we stepped out of the tent I knew what she meant. Fae guards and military were everywhere. There were so many I couldn't count them all. They were all shining in their armor and glowing in the moon light. She looked at me and came to my side to address her soldiers.

"The Daemon thinks he can take our land! His crimes are many! He was seen with a vampire in chains! Now is the time to end him! Now is the time to avenge our ancestors! Fight with honor so that if you die this night those in the Summerland's can welcome you with open arms! Fight for me my dear warriors and we will fight to victory!" the crowds shouted and roared. She turned to me and the other vampires and held out her hands before she popped us into battle she looked at each one of us and then said.

"Let's kill them all!" when we popped I noticed all the others doing the same. when we arrived Sookie broke off and we took our positions near her. And then all hell broke loose. Dae's came out of nowhere and charged Steel hitting steel rang through the air fourteen Dae's charged at Sookie and her laughter could be heard through the battle field as she raised her hand and a blast of wind flung them through the air her snarl rang through the air as she shouted out

"Alex! You no good son of a fire Dae! Face me now!" more Dae came at us but we easily mowed them down. There was blood everywhere Carolina and the AP where back to back fighting off the Dae. My maker and pam as well, Charlie was fierce as he severed the head of a Dae. A Dae came at me and I sliced him in half with my sword. We were killing Dae left and right. Then Sookie called out to ray again

"Get Lala and the others back to the ward lines. Tell them to stop any reconstruction attempts. It is a matter of life and death that they see to this!" no questions just gone. Then I really looked at her and what I saw made my lust boil inside me. She was covered in her enemy's blood dripping of her it was everywhere, even her mouth. Oh god's how you fucking tempt me! Just then we heard her name being shouted and that's when we saw him, the scaled fucker himself. His position was being overrun his men all but nearly dead. And he was coming for her. She put a wall of air around herself and us and her battle cry could have been heard for miles the fighting stopped instantly. Her eyes were the pooled again and she was ready to kill. She pointed one of her swords at the prince and the other she used to slice her arm open. Then she screamed to him in a blood chilling voice.

"I claim the right of succession! I challenge you for the throne greatest grandfather." She hissed the last part out and the Dae's all-around including the prince smelled the air. The look of shock on his face was good but what was even better was that at the moment they smelled her blood the rest of the Dae that we had not yet killed laid down their weapons and stepped back. The fae stood still but had their weapons at the ready waiting for the command to kill them all. The Dae Prince spoke while laughing.

"You a meager girl of 42 years think to take on a being thousands of years her senior! You will die this night!" then I saw it a bright light in the forest but it didn't come any closer.

"I have all the power I need inside me Alex! Your crimes Against the Vulmpirie and the Crimes against my greatest grandmother will be avenged this night!" just as Sookie started to charge him the bright glow I saw in the forest was no longer in the forest it stood between the Dae Prince and my fairy Queen. Then I saw that it wasn't just a glow. The being that stood in the glow was a man. He cupped my fairy's face and looked into her eyes.

"You look just like her." Then the Dae Prince gasped and stuttered while trying to speak.

"No it… it can't… it can't be!" then I heard the being whisper to Sookie and if I didn't know before who his was I did then

"Only by the new shall the old be saved." that is why he wasn't with her in the Summerland's! He looked deep into my fairy's eyes and she gasped and clutched his arm, tears streaming down her face. She whispered a name

"Junar!" He smiled bright and I could see his two vampire fangs run down and then she whispered

"Vulmpirie." He turned to the Dae Prince a roared in anger

"I challenge you for your blood offence committed over eight thousand years ago! You thought to touch what is MINE!" the Dae stumbled back hitting his back against a tree

"You can't! She already challenged me! She and I will fight to the death then after I kill her, your death will follow and this time I won't simply have your abominations cast out! This time I will end them all!" The Dae was looking smug. The Vulmpirie whispered something to Sookie in the old language I sometimes heard her speak in and she smiled a big smile and you could tell the Dae prince understood because his face paled.

"I invoke the right of the champion, and I have chosen who mine will be. I choose Junar the oldest Vulmpirie." She handed him her blades and they took on his glow. He turned around to the Prince his voiced laced with the venom of over eight thousand years of pain. He pointed a sword at him as he spoke.

"Mark my words you will meet your end this night!" And with a war cry I shuddered at, the last of the true Vulmpirie lunged for the Prince of the Dae.

A/N Now I know this is a cliffy but I wanted to get this out so I could focus and dream of the battle between these two. It's going to be good! I mean having 8,000 years of pent up aggression released on you is never good! And no wonder she was so sad, she couldn't even be with him in the Summerland's! As always please let me know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

Previously:

"Mark my words you will meet your end this night!" And with a war cry I shuddered at, the last of the true Vulmpirie lunged for the Prince of the Dae.

Chapter 26:

EPOV:

As he lunged he swiped one saber down the Dae's chest. Then in a movement to fast for even my vampiric senses he was behind him and the other sabre made a slice in the Dae's back. At this point Junar was taunting the Dae prince.

"What's the matter Alex? Not used to fighting someone who has been around as long as you have?" the Dae tried to grab him but Junar was too fast. His laughter rang in the air.

Have you grown weak and lazy with power?" slice "No that's right" slice "You only fight defenseless women!" slice, slice "Can you not even strike me once?" he kept going at those speeds slicing the Dae playing with him. The Dae was bleeding everywhere but his wounds were not life threatening. The Dae prince went to his knees screaming in pain. Junar slowed his pace and Alex tried to throw his fire at him but to no avail Junar just merely stepped out of the way. Laughing the entire time, then his mood grew serious as he stepped in front of Alex.

"She trusted you with her life! You betrayed her and me for what? You still didn't get the realm. You're still stuck in the barren waste lands! What did they promise you or did you do it out of spite? She never would have returned your love! Even if I hadn't been in the picture, you were a poor excuse for a being then and you are even more so now!" Junar kicked him and he went flying into the trees. Junar turned and was making his way over to Sookie when I saw him. Alex was charging and it didn't look like Junar saw him. It all happened way to fast, I was going to warn him but before I could I heard a pop and then a scream of pain. I looked to Junar just in time to see Alex thrust his sword. But he didn't hit his intended target because standing behind Junar in the way was my little fae. The sword pierced her shoulder; if it would have been Junar instead of her he would have suffered a fatal blow. At the moment her blood was spilled I saw red. I could see no one but Alex; I dove at him and just started tearing him apart. First his hands the ones that hurt my lover then his arms and legs. I took him apart piece by piece until he was wiggling on the ground like the little worm he was. I roared as I felt her pain, the beast was aching to be fully released. I went to her side crouching over her protectively hissing at any who should try to approach. I cradled her in my arms and removed the blade from her shoulder. Her cries made me more unstable. There was shouting all around us but I couldn't register any of it that was until I heard my maker's voice.

"She will be fine Eric, Eric you have to let them help her or give her your blood to heal. Whatever you are going to do you need to do it before she bleeds out!" I tore into my wrist shoving it into her mouth making her drink. Slowly the world started to register for me again. The faces of the fae warriors were drawn in from worry. That was until she stroked the side of my face and whispered.

"I love you." Cheers erupted through the fae lines. Their queen was going to be ok. Junar was standing there with a pained expression on his face. He came over to us and knelt.

"I am so sorry I should have just taken him out, I never should have let down my guard. Thank you my queen for saving my life." Looking over to the worm that was Alex still wiggling trying to get away, He went to him and said.

"For the love, life and hope you took from me. For crimes against my Queen this night the punishment is death!" and with one last blow Junar chopped the princes head off effectively ending his reign of terror. Sookie sat up in my lap and was smiling. I swear to the god's this fae is going to be the true death of me! She addressed her guards.

"I want the vampire that they brought with them, feed and taken care of and I am going to need a new tent set up close to here with two more beds." fist over heart some of the guards popped away to get it done. Junar was smiling at her in a loving way, I would have gotten mad but I sensed it was more fatherly than anything else. But there was a little awe and wonder in his eyes as he came and sat next to us on the ground Sookie asked the question no doubt on all our minds.

"Where have you been all this time?" Junar laughed

"You are just like her you know. Always straight to the point no need for beating around the bush, She would be so proud of you if she could see you now. To answer your question my queen, when news of her death found me I was distraught. I faked my meeting with the sun, I have been at rest near a portal waiting for the day I might be able to return and exact my revenge. I don't know how but when I woke this night I could once again feel the pull of my lands. Our fruit called to me and I came as fast as I could. When I first saw you all fighting I didn't know what was going on. And then I saw and heard you face down the Dae, when you spoke the name of my people I knew she had kept her word. With her that is one thing you could always count on no matter how stubborn or hardheaded she was her word was always good." He looked to be in a far off place remembering a time long gone then Sookie spoke

"I have a surprise for you, I know what I am about to do won't make up for the life you were robbed of but I think this is something you need." She called to Ray

"I need you to do it again my friend I need Lala here and fast, just tell him the same as last time." Before he could pop away she grabbed his hand and looked deeply into his eyes

"Thank you my most trusted loyal friend." Fist heart and he was gone. The fae had just finished up the tent when they brought the vampire the Dae had been holding. No longer in chains she hung almost lifeless from the fae guards arms. They were being very gentle with her. I helped Sookie to stand and she went to a tree and snagged a couple pieces of fruit and went to the tent with the fae holding the female vampire. I stayed outside trying to control my emotions. I was pacing when Junar came to me.

"You love her don't you?" I looked at him with what I like to call my duh look. He laughed

"If only the kings of old could see this realm now. I do think they would die all over again." His face became more serious and he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes his face filled with pain again.

"Never leave her side. I made that mistake the night the Dae stole my Abigail's innocents. That night has haunted me for over eight thousand years. Do not make my mistakes, do not be afraid to show her your love it does not make you weak as you can see it was only my love and the thought of vengeance for that love that has kept me going all these years, it is a powerful thing love." I felt her excitement before I even saw her. She came out with the witch and Amelia. She nodded to the witch and he began to make a circle and started to chant the same as he did before then he grabbed her hand and said

"Let he see the one she seeks!" then another burst of light and there once again in the middle of the circle was one Abigail Brigant. As soon as Junar saw her he fell to his knees and began openly sobbing. The tears started spilling down her face as she called to him.

"My love! How… how is this possible? I thought… oh my gods that is why you never joined me here." At that Junar snapped his head up and looked at her longingly.

"I have missed you so! It is done the Dae lie dead just over there my love. You have kept your word to me from so many moons ago, my people are here and the endless night has come to an end." She looked over to Sookie and smiled brightly

"I knew you could do it my light! You have made me proud this night; I will never forget the service you have done for me." Sookie bowed

"We will leave you to talk; the spell will last for two hours I am sorry I cannot give you more time Mother of old." Sookie grabbed my hand and led me to the tent her excitement not wavering at all. Something more was going on. When we walked in the female vampire was sitting on a bed to the left of the entrance she looked almost healed her long brown hair no longer matted to her skull you could no longer see her bones though her skin. She was not as pale and she even had some rose color to her cheeks. She held out her hand to Sookie and it stopped when it came in contact with a beam from the moon. She was glowing to an amber color. He eyes went wide as Sookie sat down next to her and took her out stretched hand. She told her why she was glowing and the events of the last few days. Then she looked at me and smiled really wide.

"Eric I would like you to meet Claire, Claire I would like to introduce you to my love Eric." We both nodded in recognition and then Sookie said something that made her excitement make sense.

"You see Eric, I do not only introduce you to a female vampire but I also introduce to you Felipe De Castro's Maker!" She had a sickening smile on her face which was mirrored on Claire's face. Oh De Castro you have been a very naughty boy.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello there guys. I am so sorry this took so long real life caught up with me with a vengeance and lets just say it wasn't good at all. So in honor of my messed up week and because I find myself angry Felipe is going to get it good here. : ) As always thank you for reading and I love all the reviews.

Previously:

"You see Eric, I do not only introduce you to a female vampire but I also introduce to you Felipe De Castro's Maker!" she had a sickening smile on her face which was mirrored on Claire's face. Oh De Castro you have been a very naughty boy.

Chapter 27: The Naughty Boy

EPOV:

The look on her face turned murderous when Sookie said her next words.

"Well Claire, I would love to reunite you with your child. You see he killed… or better yet he along with the Dae ordered the deaths of my people. They both almost started another Vampire / Fae war. Had it not been for the quick thinking of the Viking things would have turned out differently." When Claire spoke her voice held so much venom any one would have caught the meaning of her words.

"Yes, I think my child has long forgotten his place. If you would allow it your majesty I would just love to remind him of it. After what he has done to me and then you as well, yes I think it is time he learned a hard lesson… that his maker is always right." Sookie smiled her freaky smile again as she answered.

"We have him in the dungeon right now. I had to send someone for him when Alex came. He has yet to be harmed. Why don't we finish up what needs to be done here and then we will take you to him." Junar came into the tent then his tears still fresh but a smile on his face.

"My Queen…" But Sookie cut him off mid sentence

"While I appreciate your respect with the formalities Junar, please just call me Sookie." he smiled wider at her and then continued.

"Yes of course Sookie, my love would like to speak with you for a moment." she got up off the bed and grabbed my hand and escorted us out to see Abigail. As she was doing this I glanced back to Junar and he was looking at our hands with a mixture of happiness and longing. As soon as he notice my gaze he schooled his features but you could still see the happiness in his eyes. As we came to where the circle was drawn I got nothing but happiness from our bond and relief. As I looked to Abigail I saw her looking at our joined hands with the same longing Junar displayed in the tent. I felt bad for them. Not being able to touch each other, it would tear me apart not being able to touch my love. When we came to the front of the circle Abigail spoke.

"My light, I will never be able to thank you for all that you have done for me and my Vulmpirie. I thought he was gone never to be reunited with me in the Summerland's, but I have been seeing a lot of new souls showing up here since we spoke last and they are all either Vampire or Vulmpirie. It seems even in death the souls were forbidden to rest. You should see Niall, he is loosing his mind!" she said the last part with a little bit of a chuckle.

"Serves him right for all the hell he put my people through. He shouldn't be allowed to rest in the Summerland's , if there was a way I could keep him out I would." I could sense Sookie was telling the truth when she spoke of keeping Niall out of the Summerland's. Abigail nodded in agreement and continued on.

"Well as you can assume there are a lot of things I need to take care of here but I was wondering if you might find it in your heart to summon me again sometime soon so I could see Junar." If she would have been able I know Sookie would have hugged her

"But of course, Lala will be happy to help in anyway he can. How about we do this nightly? I am looking into some things and it would be best if we kept in constant contact. I have to go now though there seems to be a very naughty vampire whose maker wishes to see him. Know this, I will help you two in any way I can." and with that she turned with my hand still in hers and we walked back to the tent. Claire was sitting there still and when she saw Sookie she knew it was time to get this done and over with. Sookie held out her hand to Claire and when she took it she popped us to what appeared to be a dungeon. Claire looked like she would puke if she still could. Echoing Sookie's words to me I said.

"It gets better." I didn't need to explain she understood. It was then that I heard Felipe screaming from a room down the hall

"Once the prince gets here you are all going to die and he will make your bitch of a queen kneel at his feet! And when that happens I will drain all of you. You think those pathetic pets had it bad you haven't seen anything yet! I will make you all beg for your lives!" his ranting was cut off the moment Claire spoke.

"No, it will be you begging for your life my child. Although when I am through with you, you might not even have the will to live." the whole time she is talking we are all moving towards his cell. Sookie flung open the door and walked in like she owned the place ( Ha-Ha) she was laughing at him in a even to me creepy way.

"Oh Felipe, your prince is dead." when I finally went in to the room behind Claire I could see he was chained to the wall. But when he saw his maker his eyes were filled with terror. When Claire spoke you could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Before we get started I just want to know why? Why would you betray me like this? After all I have given you! I gave you immortality and you have squandered it. Such a waste. You could have been a magnificent vampire but instead you have turned into a disgrace." She glanced to a table on the far side of the room where Fae torture devices were laid out. Felipe followed her line of sight and laughed at his maker.

"You were never one for torture. Not even a little bit for fun. I know you too well you will not hurt your only remaining child." Claire laughed.

"I only had a problem with you torturing the humans you had sex with. There is and never was an issue with torturing vampires Felipe. But you are going to get first hand knowledge of that." She walked over to the table and picked up a jar and looked at Sookie with one eyebrow quirked.

"Powdered silver? Oh this is going to be fun." she took the lid off the jar, picked up a paint brush looking utensil and walked over to Felipe touched his face lovingly with the tips of her fingers then she dipped the brush in the powdered silver and then she proceeded to paint his face with the brush his screams were loud enough to alert guards from the other end of the dungeon who came running. When they saw Sookie they fisted their hearts and went back to work never paying anymore attention to Felipe and his screams. And scream he did. After the paint brush of silver powder Claire grabbed the front of his pants pulling them just open enough to dump in the rest of the powder. Sookie went to the table and took a finely sharpened little knife to Claire. She took it from her and then went to work on his hands. She took them finger by finger removing the skin so there was nothing but muscle left to the open air. Then she retrieved another jar from the table and dipped his fingers in it. There was blood everywhere but really there was not a lot of damage done to Felipe that was until she used that same knife to cut open his stomach. Intestines splashed on the floor and the open wound started to heal around them. Then she went for his eyes with what looked like a spoon. She did not cut them out completely, no that would have been to good for him. She left them hanging there from the sockets. Then in a flash his legs were no longer attached to his body. And without them he just hung there like those things filled with candy that Teacup humans hit with a stick. The amount of blood was starting to get the blood lust going in me and I could barely contain myself. I was surprised Sookie was so calm. I checked the bond and found nothing there but satisfaction, no lust. She looked at me and smiled. Such a fierce woman. My woman! MINE! I was brought back to the matter at hand by Claire's voice as she sliced off his hands

"I have to admit I thought this would bother me a lot more than it does. But instead I find myself growing bored." Walking over to the table again she picked up a stake and moved back over to Felipe.

"Now my child you will die by my hands. Oh but it wont be fast." as she was speaking she was pushing the stake into his chest little by little and like the dog he was he began to beg

"Please Master! I am your creation please do not end me! Have mercy!" but it was to late for him. She pushed a little bit more as he continued to beg then all at once his cries were silenced and his ashes lay on the floor. that's when I felt it. Sookie's lust she had been suppressing came at me full force. My body quivered .

"Claire, I will make my guards available to you through out the day please feel free to roam around Faerie. All I ask is that you not bite anyone who doesn't give you permission. Sorry I cant stay and keep you company but…" she looked at me

"I must allow my Viking to take what is his!" she winked at Claire who laughed then grabbed my hand and we were off. When we arrived in her chamber she through me up against the wall and tore my clothes off. I looked at her and smirked. She snarled at me and grabbed fists full of my hair.

"You have some pillaging to do!" Oh god's yes! So fucking hot! And all mine! How could I deny her? I couldn't so I pillaged and plundered her body five times and left her a quivering mess in the middle of the bed. As I lay there next to her sleeping form I thought about all that had transpired. Meeting her in my club that first night, Her giving me my fathers crown. Niall's decapitation, Junar's return Alex's demise Felipe's end. I couldn't help feeling like this was only the beginning.

A/N: Ok so Felipe is now dead but there are still other enemies to go through. Ex lovers and their wedding, not to mention the surprise Sookie has in store for Junar! Love it hate it? Drop me a line. Might be two days before next update but I will try my best to get another one out fast!


	28. Chapter 28

Previously:

"You have some pillaging to do!" Oh god's yes! So fucking hot! And all mine! How could I deny her? I couldn't so I pillaged and plundered her body five times and left her a quivering mess in the middle of the bed. As I lay there next to her sleeping form I thought about all that had transpired. Meeting her in my club that first night, giving me my father's crown. Niall's decapitation, Junar's return Alex's demise Felipe's end. I couldn't help feeling like this was only the beginning.

Chapter 28:

EPOV:

When I rose I went to reach out for my love. Only to find I didn't have to reach at all. She was snuggled closely to my side. When I looked down on her face I saw she was awake and smiling at me.

"Well my love I am glad to see you have finally decided to wake up. There are a lot of things that need to be done today. We need to go to the Dae realm today because I have to hand over power to the seven wives. Then I do believe we have a wedding to plan as well my love." and with that she kissed me and popped to the other end of the room and started putting on clothes. Why she dressed herself instead of just summoning something to wear was a mystery to me so I asked and her answer made sense.

"It takes energy and magic to do that and I have a feeling today I am going to need all the energy I can get. You know this is partly your fault mister!" I laughed and asked

"And just why would that be my fault my lover?" she chuckled at my name for her and answered

"Well if you wouldn't have worn me out so much last night I would have been fine! You my dear are insatiable." she winked at me as she spoke the last part of her sentence. I cocked an eyebrow

"Really my lover it was you who told me to pillage! I was just following orders!" that got an even bigger smile out of her

"Well as much as I would love to stay in bed with you always, we need to get going. We have the wedding the Dae realm and the integration of your people to deal with and I am certain this is not going to be easy." I agreed fully

"Yes I know that but it doesn't mean I have to like it! I would much rather take you again than deal with all of this bullshit! But like they say my work here is never done neither is yours! But you must promise me after all this is over with and we are properly wed we will go somewhere we cant be bothered for at least a couple of days, deal?" she laughed and responded

"Of course we will that is if you can be pulled from your kingdom as well my love. Do you think you are going to be able to get away?" that is something to think about. How do I handle the transition with my people?

"I will have all the time in the world to spend with you after we are wed my love. As a matter of fact I think we should get going and talk to the others about how this will work." she started laughing at me still in bed naked

"Well my love I think you might want to get dressed if we are ever to accomplish anything today." I zipped out of bed hoping to surprise her but she was a quick fairy indeed. She popped to the other side of the room before I could catch her still laughing the whole time.

"Oh come now Viking you really didn't think I would make it that easy did you?" then she was behind me on my back still laughing

"Well my little fae, what clothes would you have me wear mine from last night are done for." she slid off my back and went to the closet and pulled out a muscle tee and jeans and set them on the bed

"How is it you have clothes for me here?" she smirked at me

"I knew I would have you soon after we met, I was just waiting on you to realize it as well." so cocky is my little fae. I knew we had things to do so I put on my clothes and took her hand.

"Well then my little fae shall we see to the others?" she took my hand and popped us back to the tent where everyone was waiting for us. That is everyone except Claire.

"Ray, I need you to go and escort our newest guest here please." ray popped out and we went on discussing plans with the others. Sookie started getting everything lined up

"Ok, so today we are going to need to go to the Dae realm and make sure the transition is taken care of. Then I have to confer with Lala about something and we have a wedding to plan then there is also the transition from the human world to this one for you all to see to so I think now would be the best time to separate." she looked at me because she felt my anger at the thought of being away from her and my fear of something happening to her while she was in the Dae realm.

"I will come with you and that is not negotiable!" now her anger was flaring and I did not want that I just wanted to be with her I pushed every ounce of concern I could through the bond and I could tell her anger was dieing down. My child took that moment to speak up

"Well, I want to plan this wedding and I think Amelia could help me do it so that is off the table so to speak. You need guards in the Dae realm so I thought you could take My master and his master with you just to make sure all goes well. Then with the transition I was thinking we could squeeze some of the blood out of the fruit here and then feed it to the vampires in the human realm and then your guards could pop them here in groups of five." Sookie was shocked but thrilled at Pam's suggestion. I knew I did the right thing changing her always thinking that was my child. I sent as much pride as I could to her through the bond and she looked at me and smiled. Sookie spoke to the group

"Ok, if we are going to do this we better get a move on." just then Ray popped in with Claire and he had a blush spreading across his face as Claire kissed him on the cheek. Well I think Ray has a crush. Sookie noticed as well and she smiled at him knowingly. Then looked to Pam

"Alright, you can plan the wedding but there are something's that I need to handle in that area as well." she looked to me then to Godric

"And it is fine if you guys want to come with me to the Dae realm. But how are your kingdoms going to do without you?" Godric spoke up

"They will not miss me for I am not the king any longer I called Isabelle and passed my crown onto her. Although once she comes here she isn't going to want it anymore than I do." then she looked at me and I said the only thing I could think of

"We decided that we would all leave the other world behind and start a new, I cant do that if I am still king of Louisiana, so after we get everyone here who can be here without causing a problem I will relinquish my crown. I am already on the council for this land I need not the trappings of that world too." she looked to the AP

"Alright then I will leave you with my Guards so that you can go and get those you wish to bring here. Contact Mr. C and he will get you the contracts for them to sign." She looked at me

"Now when we get to the Dae realm I am going to have to take a private audience with the wives then I will bring you two in. the only reason it has to be private is they have no respect for the male sex and you being there would be considered a disrespect. Now hopefully I can get this transfer done without any bullshit but there might be some fighting and I know how you love battle Viking, but remember not to kill anyone right away, it is up to the wives who lives and dies. It is important that we show that they are in power." I was fine with that unless

"That is fine as long as no one attacks you, if they do I will not be held responsible for my actions!" Godric chuckled

"You will have to forgive my child he is very protective. I would love to go with you my dear." I could feel her temper dying down and she looked at me with understanding in her eyes. There was no way while she was with me anything would happen to me if she could prevent it and that went for me too. She looked over to the AP

"Well I guess we will meet back here in a day how's that?" the AP smiled at Sookie and looked to the other vampires.

"That would be a good idea. Now that we have a way to see who is going to be coming with us to this land I suggest all of us go and pick some fruit then drain it and go. Once again I would like to thank you for giving us our home back my dear." Sookie nodded and smiled and held her hands out to Godric and I. We moved in and took them and the next thing I knew my nose was assaulted with the smell of sulfur. Fucking Dae's! I swear to the god's I do not know how they can stand to be anywhere near that smell let alone living in it. She popped us in front of a palace if that is what you would call it. I do not see how his wives would want this place. As I was looking around all the trees were wilted and there was no green anywhere. It was barren there were streams but what was flowing in them did not look like water it was more of a coal black sludge. Looking over everything I cant see how he kept them in service as long as he did. After a moment we were greeted by a Scrawny looking Dae guard who eyed Sookie with curiosity.

"My Ladies are expecting you your highness, if you would please follow me." he ushered us into the dilapidated looking palace and escorted us to a meeting room where seven Dae woman were waiting for us, well I should say for Sookie, if the looks on their faces were any indication they were not at all happy to see us. Sookie caught the vibe and took control of the situation.

"Your Dead Master was intolerant I am pretty sure I could send you to join him." she was snarling at them and that seemed to get there attention. To be honest whenever she shows her little fangs the masses stop and pay attention. The mood in the room shifted as one of the wives started to laugh

"Oh Sookie you never change do you? What claim or right do you have over how we treat them? You who we were supposed to have a private meeting with!" Sookie hissed at her as she pointed to Godric and I

"The Viking is MINE! This is his maker and by rights of my throne and the throne I could have by blood right if I wanted! Now tell me old friend am I going to have to kill you all or are you going to shut the fuck up so we can deal with the shit storm that is your realm…?" the look on their faces proved this was not how they expected it to go in trust neither did I and I could tell from the bond my maker was shocked as well. But my little fae was nothing but honest as she spoke of killing them all. The oldest looking one stood up and walked to Sookie until she stood right in front of her and then she hugged her.

"Well you crazy bitch I am glad to see you haven't lost your touch!" then all the others laughed as well. Then so did Sookie

"Me! I am not half as crazy as you are Sara! Must I remind you of the Gialia nectar incident?" That got another roar of laughter. Things just went from lethal to fun loving in two seconds I looked at my maker and knew he held my sentiments. If I have said it once I have said it a thousand times women are just plain fucking nuts.

"So have any of the others given you any trouble?" they all shook their heads as Sara the spokes woman answered.

"Nope, nothing to crazy, I think they are all coming around to our way of thinking. We showed them with a little patch of land how our magic can bring back the environment. After that they are too excited about what is to come to morn or think of revenge. You know as well as I do my people hated him. , Always taking never giving anything in return." She looked to the others and they all nodded knowingly. Somehow I don't think they were talking about the realm anymore

"Well if they give you any problems always know you can call on me and I will come help weed out the herd!" Sookie Laughed out she no doubt caught the double meaning as well. Sookie got a little serious

"Well you guys I am having a public Pledge ceremony and I would love it if you all were to attend." at that point they all started talking over each other with wedding ideas and color schemes. So I did what any male would do, I tuned out for the whole thing like I said women are fucking nuts. Needless to say the trip to Dae was not at all exciting for me I was so looking forward to killing something. Little did I know in a couple of hours Victor and Rachel would satisfy my itch.

A/N: Ok I hope you all are still with me. As you can tell Victor and Rachel are going to be a problem. And for those who are confused about who Rachel is, well she is one of the notorious Vikings Vampire lovers. I don't think she is going to like Sookie taking the Viking off the market do you?


	29. Chapter 29

I am so sorry I didn't say it at the beginning of the last chapter, I would like to thank all of you who review and my readers. But most of all to those who don't normally review taking the time to do so for my story. As always I hope you have fun on my rollercoaster! : )

Previously:

"Well you guys I am having a public Pledge ceremony and I would love it if you all were to attend." at that point they all started talking over each other with wedding ideas and color schemes. So I did what any male would do, I tuned out for the whole thing like I said women are fucking nuts. Needless to say the trip to Dae was not at all exciting for me I was so looking forward to killing something. Little did I know in a couple of hours Victor and Rachel would satisfy my itch.

Chapter 29: Three Points of View

VPOV:

An excruciating pain woke me from my daytime rest. My maker, it was his pain. I could also feel another presence as well, it was unknown to me. No, it cant be! That fucking Dae was suppose to keep her hidden in his realm! What could Felipe of done to encourage him to release her? He gave his word! The only way she could have been released was if the Dae was dead, Fuck! Another shit storm for me to deal with. I could only hope Claire doesn't kill Felipe. No such luck it would seem, with one final surge of pain the place that once housed my makers consciousness was empty and I could feel her fighting to enter is and to take control. I tried to fight her with all my might but with the day and last nights sexual activities and not to mention the blood loss it was a no win situation. I felt her take hold of my mind and I knew I was done for. I could feel her she was excited. She had just killed my lover and best friend and she was fucking excited! Try as I might I couldn't cut off the connection she was to old and powerful for me to do so. Just as death pulled me back under a question perplexed me, if it was daylight how was she able to kill him?

Five days later…

RPOV:

Rising from my daytime rest has proven to become quite boring, sure Victor an Felipe were fun little toys , but no one compares to my Viking. He really knew how to disembowel and torture like no other. I remember the last night we spent together vividly. The humans we killed the blood we rolled around in. The way he almost decapitated one girl. To remember it now after all these years makes me almost cum. But then I remember the way he ended it, by phone not even one last roll in the cellar to remember me by, no just a fucking phone call with him saying he no longer took any enjoyment in those types of sexual games and to never call on him again. I remember the look on his face as I killed that child. I should have known then it would end but he still fucked me that night so I didn't think it was that big of a deal I mean really they are just miniature blood bags anyway why shouldn't I get my pleasure from their deaths like I would a regular size one? I miss him and I want him once more by my side. No one can give him what he craves like I do, and that's why this invitation that is on my desk has enraged me. How dare he marry a fucking Fairy! I mean I get it her blood must be splendid but to tie himself to anyone but me is just ridiculous. I conquered a kingdom to have him, thinking that it would entice him to come to my side, only to have this Fae bitch sink her claws into him! No this cannot happen and I will make it my duty to show him what he would be missing out on. I still have a human whom he used to love to torture. Perhaps if I bring her with me under the falseness of a one last nights roll in the hay he will remember who he belongs to! And if that doesn't work I know his little fae can read minds. I wonder what she will think of him once she sees what he has done. If all goes well she will reject him and he will come back to me where he belongs! If not then I guess the only other option will be to end her to claim what is mine. I am brought out of my plans of death and destruction by my second in command Cleo.

"Your majesty, I have a William Compton here for the king of Arkansas." Great another marriage proposal from that sniveling little vampire, one more and I think I will have to kill him on principle alone. How many ways can I say no before he gets it?

"Show him in. but come rescue me from his boring ways in fifteen minutes. Not a second longer do you understand? Oh and do RSVP for the Abomination that is this wedding and have Reagan ready to go with me! Do not glamour her understand?" she bows and turns to usher the pathetic excuse for a vampire into my office. He sees the wedding invitation in my hands and rolls his eyes. Very interesting maybe I can get him to help me in this matter.

"What William not looking forward to the wedding of the century?" I say with disgust. He laughs a cold hearted laugh that makes me wet.

"Never! It will never happen, she is mine! I will make that bitch get on her knees and service me right there in front of everyone including her precious Viking!" Fantastic news! I will get him to take her and then the Viking will be all mine once again.

"William it seems we have the same goals in mind. Why don't you close the door and we will discuss this matter further. I am sure with both of us working together we will be able to put a stop to this little farce of a wedding." his cruel smile spreads as he closes the door. Oh yes this is going to be one hell of an wedding, hell being the operative word.

Three days later…

EPOV:

Well to say I the last week has been a torture would be an understatement. I have only seen my little fae twice since we went to the Daemon realm. And even though on both occasions we had amazing sex I still find myself longing to touch her even more afterwards. I have been stuck in Louisiana trying to sort out the vampires who will first take the drink and then be shown the fae world to say sorting them out has been a challenge would not fully express the fucking details I have had to look for in each of their lives. So far only eighteen have made the cut and that is out of the hundred or so I have in my kingdom. Pam has been a godsend in this time, even with all her duties with planning the wedding she has still gone through countless files with me. My maker has chosen to remain in Faerie communicating with Isabelle by phone having her go through all the files and sending him her choices. He is using the database to go through all the final applicants just to double check. On one of his calls to me he told me of the progress the fae are making to have the portion of the realm that was warded ready for the new arrivals. I guess homes are being updated and other forest beings are getting acquainted with the land as well. I was sitting in my office when I got a call that disturbed me to no end. My spy in Rachel's kingdom Cleo called.

"Viking we have a problem." that is the last thing I want to hear two days before my wedding.

"Speak Cleo leave nothing out." She proceeded to tell me of the meeting between Compton and Rachel and her instructions to bring Reagan to the wedding. Fuck! I know I have told my wife of my past but I have yet to go into detail. This could be a disaster! I should have killed Rachel like Pam had advised me to. But no I let her live and this is what I have to deal with now! Well I guess they always say hind sight is twenty-twenty. I thought I made myself very clear when I last spoke to her. And why in the fuck is she coming to the wedding at all? It is not like we will be in this realm long enough for her to voice any disrespect she might have thought it was not inviting her and there fore I wouldn't care if she did. I hang up with Cleo telling her to keep me informed and then I call my child to find out what the fuck is going on. She picks up on the first ring

"Pam why in the hell did you invite Rachel to the wedding? Do you know she is now brining Reagan? I have yet to tell Sookie of the details of that time in my life and now she is going to see it in one of my past lovers if you could even call her that head! How in the hell do you think she is going to feel after seeing that? I will tell you how! You will shun me and there will be no fucking wedding that's how! You will fix this and you will do it now!" I feel amusement through the bond I share with my lover and I hear her laugh on the other end of the phone. Fucking great!

"Calm down my love, Pam did not invite her I did and I don't care what you have done as long as it is not something you require of me and it is defiantly in the past then all will be well. I love you and nothing can change that especially some fucking slut of a vampires schemes." There are no words to express how she makes me feel. No matter the things I have done she is willing to love me regardless. I feel so much relief and she feels it to because her tone gets serious.

"Viking never doubt my love for you okay? We have a realm to run and we cant do that if you doubt me at all." I am quick to respond.

"I am not doubting your love for me just maybe your ability to look past my for lack of a better word past and I just want our wedding day to be everything we desire. I… I just don't want to hurt you. It is the last thing in the world I would ever do. She is bringing some one whose thoughts will no doubt disturb you and make you think less of me." When she speaks she does so gently but firmly

"Like I said I love you nothing is going to change that and I know of your time with her more than I would like to know thanks to Pam. Don't be angry with her she saw her name on the guest list and wanted to prepare me." then she starts laughing again

"Is it true you ended things with her by phone?" even I start laughing at that

"Yes I knew if we were face to face I would have had to kill her to end it but it seems as if I am going to have to do so any way!" she laughs even louder I love her laugh it lightens the heavy load this world places upon me

"Well if she tries anything too bad you wont have to I will. And I will make sure I do it fast so she gets no enjoyment out of the torture. But really my love do not worry, I am yours as you are mine. We are already we and bonded this wedding is just for the masses. And for the introduction to this realm." but there is more I have to tell her

"My love I do believe the king of Arkansas is going to bring Compton and I have just herd from my spy that Rachel is planning something with him." her laughter turns cold and I know her sinister smile is in place when she speaks

"Then I will get to kill two for the price of one! But rest assured if they do try anything hell will look good by the time I am done. And of course I will give Compton to you to torture think of it as a late wedding present." Ah this is the reason she is my match in every way. No fear of me and knows when to give as well. I cant wait for this to be over and done with so I can take her away and not have to deal with all the drama for at least a couple of days.

"You know I love you too my little fae. And I no longer feel the same as I did when I was with her. You have woken something in me I thought had died a long time ago my love. Just what ever you may glean from her companions head please do not give up on me." in a thousand years I have never been ashamed and I thought I never would be but after what I did to Reagan on my last visit to Rachel's I feel it now. I was brutal with her more so because I was frustrated with myself for coming back to Rachel instead of staying away like I knew I should. She was the only human since Pam I had given my blood to. I had to heal her though I almost tore off her head. Sookie picked up on my shame.

"Do not let them play with your emotions. There is no reason to feel shame. It is in your nature to be monstrous, I love you because you have chosen to fight against that nature and be better than that. I can be just as monstrous my love maybe not in the ways of sex but we both know my evil side has been known to be quite ruthless. Just because we are different in the little ways doesn't mean anything because in the big ways we are the same. We are both fighting for a better world. I don't mean to rush you off the phone my love but I need to try on my dress. Please just remember no matter what I love you and I always will." We say or goodbyes and I hang up feeling better than when I started out this night. Two days until I see my love again, two days until I can touch her. These two days are going to be the longest of my immortal life.

A/N: The next chapter will be their wedding and it is going to take me a couple of days to post it. Mind you I have half of it written but there are a lot of details to write and you all know I have to write it like I see it in my head. Seriously even when I fantasize about my own wedding those fantasies are not even as detailed as what I see now lmao. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope to have bunches of reviews when I wake up in the morning. Hugs and lots of love for all my readers and reviews, you make me dream big!


	30. Chapter 30

Ok my lovelies this is the wedding chapter there is going to be lots going on and it is going to be long! Sorry it took me so long to get out to you but the characters would not shut up! I swear even in my dreams they were insufferable! Lmao anyway as always thank you for your reviews and even if I don't get around to responding to everyone know that I appreciate them all!

: )

Previously:

We say or goodbyes and I hang up feeling better than when I started out this night. Two days until I see my love again, two days until I can touch her. These two days are going to be the longest of my immortal life

Chapter 30: Wedding and a Surprise

EPOV:

When I rise my mood goes momentarily bleak, that is until I remember that was the last time daylight would dictate my resting schedule. The last time I will have to go to that rest without my beloved by my side. I had tried as hard as I could by phone to convince her to come to me or allow me to go to her but she told me that if we were to see each other there would be no separating us before the wedding and she didn't want me to take the chance of me seeing her wedding dress.

I guess it is bad luck for the husband to see the wife the night before the wedding. Something I never would have even considered but she was adamant about this as well a some other things I didn't agree with. I was looking over the wedding budget and when I had seen she was paying for half of the wedding I almost lost it! Surely she knew I would have paid for it all! The only thing that calmed me was her instance that this is the fae way no one goes into the relationship with anymore power than the other. And that in the time I was human there would have been an offering made with the woman I was to marry. It is something royalty has done for the ages. So I permitted it.

Pam has been wonderful in providing video of the decorated venue and when I first saw it I was blown away. The sun was streaming in through the large windows on each side of the great hall there were candle holders filled with crimson candles lining the window sills the candle holders them selves were made of pure gold and the sun was glinting off the red and clear gems dangling from the chandler in the center of the room. The great pews were draped with white lace with red roses embroidered every so often, the lace was then tied to the pews on the ends with red ribbons with pearl threads hanging from them.

What really stood out were the stone pillars there were three on each side of the hall all of which had green vines growing all the way up to the ceiling with red blooming flowers everywhere. In the daylight I would have to say it was befitting a queen. But at night, well lets just say when I got that video even I gasped. The candles were all lit and the moon light was streaming through the windows. That light made the red gems on the chandelier sparkle in a way in which to cast off their color everywhere.

The planning she put into all of this was not lost on me. I couldn't wait to see my beautiful Fae Queen walk down this isle the day was just for a queen but the way it looked in the night was made for a Beloved Fairy Queen. When this night was over those who we had chosen will be given drink from the blood fruit and they would be given the ultimate choice.

I was brought of my thinking by a familiar pop. Only this time there was a scent mixed in with the scent of Ray I did not know. I went on alert but I knew it could not be a assassination attempt with Ray there so I wasn't as leery as I would have been otherwise. As I was pulling on the jacket to my tux there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Ray and a older Fairy. Ray was grinning like a goof and so was the other fae man. Ray spoke the smile never leaving his face.

"I would like to introduce you to Brendan of the water Fae." my hair rose on end and I wanted to end him then and there. This was the Fae who sent his dogs after my lover! A low growl erupted from my chest and the smile never left his face as he looked to Ray.

"She has really met her match hasn't she?" then he turned back to me still smiling.

"I have come to see the one whom she has chosen. The one who I will be coming after should anything ill befall her." the confusion must have been evident on my face because he continued.

"It is true I sought her out for my own reasons not to long ago and the pain I had visited upon her was horrendous. I was a monster then, not caring about anything but my darling daughter that was taken from me. I will not pretend that my actions were just or right but I did and still do seek her forgiveness for those actions. The day she came for me and spared my life after I told her of my daughter was a turning point for me. I sought vengeance on the wrong person and I saw that when she cried at my tale. She is so unlike Niall but my grief kept me from seeing the truth. The changes she has made for our people and the lives she has saved the way she calls everyone out on their bullshit no matter who they are reminds me of my own daughter and that is the reason I am here. I know she loves you and would do anything for you I just ask that you keep her safe and if you ever need help doing so I be one of the first you call upon and if it is you that hurt her… there is nowhere you can hide from me Viking." All this said with a smile and then he just popped out. Ray laughed.

"Well, I told him my lady would not be happy with his interference but he assured me there would be no fighting or even cross words so I brought him. He feels so much for her as if she were his own blood I knew that if I didn't bring him he would find a way I thought this was best." I nodded in agreement and he held out a black garment bag to me and laughed.

"My lady has changed her mind on the jacket you were supposed to wear she asked that I bring this and you to the great hall now, that is if you are ready to get married?" the look on my face must have given away just how eager I really was and I guess the fact that I held out my hand before he was even done talking had something to do with it to be cause he just laughed again and shook his head and grabbed my hand and we were off. When we arrived we were in a bedroom but not the master bedroom and I could tell we were in Niall's old castle. Ray went on speaking as soon as we popped in.

"You have an hour to get changed and ready." he was about to go on when there was a knock on my door and I could sense my child and maker on the other side of the door Ray went and opened and said hello to everyone then looked back to me like he wanted to say something but he popped out when they walked in. Pam was in a cream colored gown with pearls and red roses made of lace all over the skirt portion which went all the way to the floor to fan out behind her. She looked beautiful. Godric was in a cream pants and shirt combo with little red embroideries around the buttons and lining the pocket, were a red handkerchief was placed. I could tell Godric was loving the whole thing he was sailing on cloud nine. I could sense eagerness on their part and I thought it was because of the wedding and the impromptu reveal but then I saw Pam's eyes wonder over the Black garment bag and her excitement soared. She spoke in a rushed eager tone

"Master, open the bag and get dressed it is almost time!" but I could tell that wasn't it. So I thought I better get on with it rather than hold out to annoy the hell out of Pam. Although it would be fun this was not the night to do so I was almost as eager as she was to get this over with so I could be with my wife again. Time stopped for me when I opened the bag and then I understood. In the bag was a robe. But not just any robes the royal Fairy robes, I could see where alterations were made for it to accommodate my size. I would have stayed there looking at it trying to figure out the implications of wearing such a thing but Godric chose this moment to speak.

"She honors you my son." But I was even more confused.

"She said I would not hold the title king here in this world what is the meaning of this? I knew when I fell in love with her the most I could be to her was a consort. I don't understand." I looked up from the robes to see Pam dabbing at her eyes with a red cloth as Godric sighed.

"No my son what she said was as long as you hold the title of vampire king in the human realm you could not have access to the power of the Fae throne. However you have decided to give up that claim and live with her here. There for in honor of your sacrifice and because she can see no other bearing a title she feels belongs to you, My son you will be a vampiric Fairy king!" No fucking way! My maker and child are both beaming at me and then Pam spoke.

"This is one of the main reasons she couldn't be around you she said if she were to go to you it would be the first thing she spoke of when she looked into your eyes and she wanted it to be a surprise." as she is speaking I am pulling on the robes and tying everything in place. The intricate needle work in golden floss can be seen perfectly against the red back drop that are the robes themselves. Godric goes to leave and I ask him were he is going and his eyes rim in red.

"Well, your beloved does us both an honor this night my son. I am to walk her down the isle to you. It is something reserved for the father of the bride and she requested I do this for her." he is smiling through the tears that are forming and says

"I do need to go though my son. I will see you in a few minutes." he hugs me and exit's the room and I turn to Pam.

"Please tell me you have found it?" Pam smiled and pulled out the velvet box I had not seen in almost a thousand years.

"Yes master I did and let me tell you it was not easy to find, I had to go through all of your holdings to locate it and I came across a few accounts I was not aware existed." she raised her eyebrow at me and I laughed

"I take it you have taken a third of whatever was in them and set up a couple new bank accounts yourself am I right?" she started laughing with me and by the mischievous look in her eyes I knew that is exactly what she had done. I know I have done my job well with Pam. She will always come out on top in any situation. She looped her arm through mine and looked me in the eyes.

"You are the best maker any vampire could ever ask for. From the moment you made me I knew there was something special about you and I am only too happy I got to experience this with you. She is a wonderful woman, the Fairy [art I will just have to deal with!" we both laugh and we exit the room arm in arm. As we descend the stairs to the great hall I am assaulted with the smell of my Fae. I look at Pam

"She has been practicing the stairs in her dress and shoes to make sure she doesn't fall half way down. It was actually quite comical the first few times she tried! When you see he dress you will understand all to well." I want to ask her to elaborate but she cuts me off before I get the chance.

"Oh no you don't. you are not getting anymore information out of me than that. She would kill me if I gave it away." she looks at me sternly but inside I can tell she is nervous that I will pressure her into telling me but I will not if this is my lovers wish it will be granted. Just as we are entering the great hall I hear a series of tell tale pops and I see our guest arriving. It doesn't take me long to spot Rachel and Reagan. Rachel looks at me and smirks and then winks, gods how I ever did that woman is beyond me. Now she makes my skin crawl. She lets her finger trail down Reagan's throat, Reagan is no doubt remembering the time I scathed her. I feel regret well up in side me and then I feel comfort coming from my bond with my lover. There is no doubt she could hear everything she was remembering.

Reagan looked scared and was shaking I didn't think she would like it if I tried to comfort her and I know Rachel would just see it as an opportunity to try and touch me so cast her a sympathetic glance and kept on moving down the isle. At the front there were two crowns present. I was wondering if she would chose to wear hers down the isle but I guess she chose not to. Junar was standing there in the middle and I knew she had chosen him to marry us as he is the oldest being in existence. But out of the corner of my eye I saw summoning circle that I was not aware was going to be there. This one was different however. It had weird stones making up the circle not the regular ones. At the front was Amelia, who was wearing the same dress as Pam, Except she had a red daisy chain on her head. With little strings of pearls hanging from each side of her forehead with a red gem in the middle of her forehead.

When we got down to the front Pam kissed my cheek and then went to stand on Sookie's side next to Amelia when her eyes took in Amelia I felt a big wave of lust and then Amelia blushed, oh I think my child has made a new friend with all the time she has been spending here. I heard more pops and saw the rest of the pews fill up and everyone was looking around in awe. None of them knew where they were. The invitations stated a meeting place but the wedding was to be held in and undisclosed location. That fact that they all came said something about their ability to trust her. Well that was for some of them, the others just wanted to try and fuck it up! Well that wasn't going to happen. I had my most trusted guard and so did she. Anyone who attempted to start shit would be handled immediately and any vampires that had to be dealt with would receive no mercy.

The curtains were drawn as to not in any moonlight. The last thing we needed was for all of us who had drank of the fruit to go on glowing and ruin the surprise. Everyone is seat and music starts to play a light tune and the doors at the end open to reveal my lover on the arm of my maker, a breath catches in my throat. She looks beyond beautiful. Draped over her head is a red shawl looking cloth with intricate gold embroidery of little Faeries down the sides, it does not cover her face though and you can see a daisy chain made of little roses as it graces her forehead. Her hair is down but wavy. Just above her brow is adorned with little red and clear gems. When I finally make my way down the rest of her body I could tell why she would have to practice walking in the dress, though the dress itself looks light and flows around her with ease the back of it trails behind her a good long way. It is not your traditional white dress, instead it has a cream color under a cream and red colored lace.

The beading on the bodice of the dress is in red and the designs swirl everywhere. The sleeves fan out as they get to her hands and they have strings of little pearls attaching them to her middle fingers. She is so graceful as she walks and I can feel her nerves setting in. that is until she looks me in the eye. At that moment it was as if time had stopped for us. Yes she continued to walk but we were entranced in each others eyes. Everything about her shined like the sun.

When she finally arrived up front with me I saw that little red and white pixies were lifting the train of her dress off the ground. When she stopped they laid the dress down and zipped to her and swirled around her body. At this point I took a chance to look at the crowd who were all slack jawed except for those of us that had already been graced with meeting the pixies. After their swirl they removed the shawl cloth from her head and laid it on her shoulders. The daisy chain of roses she wore had the same pearls on the sides of her forehead Amelia's did. I was still staring at her when Junar spoke

"My Queen, there are a few who would like to join us if you would permit it?" Sookie smiled at him and nodded her head. Just then the doors she came through opened once again and the room filed with beings. Nymphs, Pixies and fae along with others I couldn't name took seats that were empty or simply hovered in the air above the proceedings. But one little Fae made her way down the isle to stand next to Godric and took his hand. It was Laura and she was dawned in almost the same dress as Sookie. I looked to see a tear falling down the side of my beloveds face and that's when I knew she cared much more for this child than that of a simple heir. After everyone was ushered in I heard the tale tell sound of the witch chanting and in the circle next to the front Abigail appeared. She was smiling but there where unshed tears in her eyes as she looked from us to Junar, I knew why. I looked at him and his face mirrored hers as he continued

"We have all been blessed to have been brought in the presence of such undying love. I have only had the chance recently to get to know the wonderful couple you see before you now. But from what I have seen I can tell they were made for each other." he looked through the crowd as he spoke then his eyes rested upon us

"I do believe My Queen has written something for her beloved." with a sniffle Sookie began to speak.

"I stand here this night not only as a Queen Or a Fae but as a woman. There was once a time I thought love had left me behind never to grace me with its presence. I see now that it did not. I see that all the battles and trials I have had to face, all the nights I spent alone and sad were met to serve a purpose. The night I met you I did not see it. I thought as everyone thought of you. But then when so many others would have left me you stayed. There was something in your eyes that would not let me get away and I have to say I will be thankful for that everyday. You were right in what you said to me that night. I needed someone to see the woman in me and you did and you never turned away. You saw to the deepest part of my soul and for that I will never be able to repay you but I intend to try everyday to make you see that now I know with all my heart you are the one for me." when she had finished there were scents of all types of tears and I knew with out a doubt there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Now it was my turn and I pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it and pulled out my mothers ring from so long ago.

"My beloved, there has been no one in the thousand years I have walked this earth that could compare to you. My world was dark until you walked into my club that night. There hasn't ever been a time when the way someone looked at me made me pause but for the first time I wanted to be more in yours. Your fierce heart and loyalty to those whom you care for was one of the most remarkable things I had ever seen. Your courage even when the odds are stacked against you amazes me. I give you the only possession that still remains from my human days save the crown of my father. This ring dawned the hand of one of the most fierce women I had ever had the chance to love. I give you my mothers ring for I know that this night I have found a love worthy of all I have to give." I reached out and cupped her face in a hand and continued.

"With this ring I give you my heart and soul. You are my match in everyway. I am so proud to call you mine as well as I am proud to be called yours." Junar raised a golden chalice and with it he pulled out a diamond encrusted knife. And we both held out our wrists.

"With this knife I bind you together." he slit each of our wrist and our blood mixed in the chalice and he continued to speak.

"As you take of each others life force remember to always cherish and love each other. And always trust in that love for without trust love is nothing." we were about to drink form the chalice when we heard a commotion from the back. Reagan was crying trying to get away from Rachel who had her hand firmly in her hair. Sookie's face became murderous as she shouted.

"Vampire Guards seize them both! I want none of my people to approach. It seems that Rachel has had Reagan smuggle in lemon juice in an attempt to kill me." everyone hissed except for Compton and Peter it seems they weren't at all surprised by this development. Sookie was laughing and I couldn't tell why until she spoke.

"Rachel, the next time you strike a deal with someone be sure they are providing you with accurate information." she looked to Compton and continued.

"Now Royal Guards I would like you to take Mr. Compton and the king of Arkansas into custody for they to conspired to kill me and Jeopardize their race with another Fae Vampire war." at once they were seized and no one tried to stop them but one of the Vampire guards were a little to rough with Reagan and my lover did not like this at all. She was furious and I had to step in.

"You will not handle the human as you are now do you understand. As you could tell she is an unwilling participant in this whole mess. You will remove the lemon juice from her possession and then you will hand her over to the fae guards. She is not to be harmed." I felt pride from all my bonds and looked at my lover and she was beaming again. I looked back to the crowd as the others were being taken out and that's when I saw victor smirk. Then in a vampire move he was at the front of the isle and threw something on my lover and from the smell I knew it was juice. But when she did nothing but laugh at him the look on his face went from arrogant to fearful, then I saw Claire come to make her way to the front. Sookie was still laughing but managed to speak.

"As I said to Rachel you need to make sure your information is accurate. I am fae there is no doubt about it. But my mothers blood that runs through me has seen to the elimination of the weaknesses that plague most Fae. And while I was a little thirsty I can assure you I did not need your help in acquiring refreshment. I have my bonded's blood to quench it." When Claire was finally permitted to the front the look of fear turned into terror as she spoke.

"You highnesses, he is the child of my child and I would like the honor of dealing with him." Sookie nodded and spoke

"Yes of course Claire, But please do wait for the blood letting until the ceremony is over." Claire smiled and turned to Victor.

"I command you to your knees. This will be the way you get around until I say other wise. I can see you have forgotten your place just as Felipe had. But don't worry I will make you remember." sure enough he dropped to his knees and she commanded him to follow her. And as she walked away Victor crawled behind her. Ray came over to Sookie and snapped his fingers by her and her dress and everything was set to rights. He stood by her side as she took the chalice and offered me first drink. I accepted with a smile and drank of our life force, it was so good. Lets just say I am glad I have such good self control as had I not she would have been taken in front of everyone. I handed her the glass and she drank the rest and if the wave of lust I got from her was any indication she was feeling the same way too. Junar took the chalice and spoke.

"Bound are you both now. Bound in love and hope." I could not wait any longer I grabbed her face and planted a mother of all kisses on her and when I pulled back her face was flushed and applause filtered through the air. There was something else she needed to do I could feel it so I released her and took a step back. She motioned to the witch to come forward and he was smiling the whole way. She looked to Junar and clasped her hand in his as the witch started chanting and grabbed her other hand I felt her magick and it was so powerful now. that's when I felt magick from Junar flowing into the witch from her. She spoke to him softly.

"It is time I gave back what others took." Shock erupted from the crowd as another hand was laid on top of the hand that was resting in Junar's I looked up from the hand only to come face to face with a very alive very fleshy Abigail, When Junar saw her he dropped Sookie's hand and grabbed Abigail so fast my vampiric senses almost didn't catch it. They were both sobbing and confessing their undying love for each other and as I looked at my lover I thought, a surprise indeed.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N OMG! I am so sorry about the waiting time for this chapter. As some of you know I am writing my very own novel and I just sent the first one in my series off to publishers last week. Just waiting for replies that don't say give us 4-6 wks to review : ) but that's why there was a delay. Last minute reviewing and edits can be a bitch! But I hope you like this chapter and I will try to get another one out 2morrow.

Previously:

"It is time I gave back what others took." Shock erupted from the crowd as another hand was laid on top of the hand that was resting in Junar's I looked up from the hand only to come face to face with a very alive very fleshy Abigail, When Junar saw her he dropped Sookie's hand and grabbed Abigail so fast my vampiric senses almost didn't catch it. They were both sobbing and confessing their undying love for each other and as I looked at my lover I thought, a surprise indeed.

Chapter 31:

EPOV:

My lover really knew how to do things that was for sure. But I worried that the amount of power she used bringing Abigail back would take it's toll on her and as I looked at her closer I could tell it had. She was pale and her breathing had become shallow and she started to sway. Something was very wrong with her, I caught her just before she fell to the ground. I looked to the witch.

"What has she done to herself?" The AP was in front of us immediately. She grabbed the pledging knife handed it to me.

"She needs blood and she needs it now Viking." I didn't wait until she finished her sentence. As soon as she said blood I slit my wrist and shoved it into her mouth. I felt her fangs in my arm making sure the wound did not close. Always giving to everyone else and not taking care of herself. That was going to change if I had any say. If you ask me she has more than made up for the mistakes of others. Junar and Abigail were right by her side as well and Abigail placed her hands on the sides of Sookie's head and a light blue light came from them and was absorbed into my lover's body. Her eyes fluttered open as Pam and Godric made their way to the front Pam never missing an opportunity to try and remove herself from the situation emotionally quipped out.

"Well I thought the fainting would have been done on the honeymoon not at the alter." I glared at her. Fucking Pam this was not the time. But my anger quickly faded away as my little fae released my arm and her laughter filled the air. I looked at her and could already tell she was doing better thank the gods. The crowd errupted in cheers as she removed herself from my arms and stood on her own. She took my hand in hers and addressed the crowd.

"Sorry about that guys, the reception will start in a few minutes and there are refreshments in the next room please help yourselves we will be joining you momentarily." the fae guards usher everyone but our close knit family unit out and I turned to Sookie my panic gone and anger coming to the surface.

"You will never do anything like that ever again do you understand me? You are my wife and as your husband I command it!" the look I got from Pam should have warned me I was treading on thin ice but I kept going.

"There will be new rules for you now, and you will obey them all with no back talk…" She ripped her hand from mine and the look I got stopped me mid sentence.

"No you need to stop or I swear to the gods this will be the shortest marriage in the history of the realms! Really no are you ok's or I love you's just more demands? After everything that has happened this is how you speak to me?" I saw her little lip tremble and I was done for. I grabbed her and crashed her to my body.

"I just… I just cant loose you little one. Please can you just understand that? Can you understand without you my undead life would mean nothing? You are everything I could have ever wanted and more and for you to risk that, us. It hurts much more than I think I can bare." her once ridged body softened as she wrapped her arms around my waist and started to rub my back.

"My Viking, My strong, loving vampire. I would not think to leave you. The thought alone makes my heart break. I have done what needed to be done and now that it is over I will promise to be more careful. I plan on living a thousand lifetimes with you my love." I felt her honesty and my anger was all but gone. To thing not long ago I would have killed the man who talked as I just had and now it was becoming second nature to me. I looked at everyone and then pulled her back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you and are you ok?" she laughed and stood on her tip toes and reached up and pulled my face to hers and kissed me lovingly.

"I will be just fine my love and I love you too. I will be better once this is over though. I cant wait to see their faces. I wonder what colors they will glow." I laughed and shook my head and Pam chimed in

"I bet theirs are better than mine!" she looked to Abigail. "Since you're the oldest Fae here please tell me you know how to change the color of the damn glow." Abigail laughed and it sounded a lot like Sookie's

"My dear, your glow is the color of your soul. It is who you are and cannot be changed." Pam huffed and rolled her eyes as Abigail laughed again still holding tightly to Junar as if she would be ripped away at any moment. She looked at Sookie.

"My light, what you have given to me I could never repay. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts for what you have done and if there is anything I could ever do for you please do not hesitate to come to me." Sookie smiled and nodded her head then brought us all back to the here and now.

"Well shall we go and entertain our guests? I am ready for those who were not chosen to leave. Having them in my realm is a security risk I don't want to have any longer." we all agreed it would be best to get this over with so we went to join our guest and as they say take out the trash. The other room was smaller and had the windows still covered so no light could get in. we went to the table in the front of the room and before we even had the chance to sit there was a line forming to offer congratulations. If we didn't speed this along we would be hear all fucking night. So now was the time my asshole manner would get us out of trouble. And I could tell from the bond that it was time for me to shine.

"I know you all want to come and grovel at our feet but it is time for those not on the list my maker is hold to get the hell out." everything stopped and Godric read over a hundred names. Those who were not on the list had Fae guards by them in an instant and they were popped out without any warning at all. And if the looks on their faces were any indication I knew we would have some shit to deal with once we started dealing with the outside world again. But alas we could always kill them all so it didn't bother me. Once all the fae guards had returned Sookie started.

"This evening is not only about our wedding, truth be told we were pledge awhile ago. You're here because after an intense and thorough screening you are the only ones we find worthy of the gift we are about to give you. The blood you have been drinking tonight is not actual blood per say. What you have ingested is actually a juice from a fruit that grows on a tree here in Fae." once she said here in Fae there were gasps from all in attendance and they all started looking around. The AP took over addressing the crowd

"We are going to take the covers off the windows and what you see is not a trick and you are not going to be harmed. The confidentiality agreement you all signed earlier this night pertains to this. Remember that if you speak of what you have seen or heard here then you will forfeit your life. So do tread lightly." With a flick of her wrist Sookie had the guards taking down the covers for the windows and a lot of things happened none bad. They were all glowing numerous colors and had all fallen in their seats in shock holding their hands in front of their faces staring in wonder.

"What you are seeing is your true self." she went on to explain leaving out the sun though. I asked her why when she was telling me how this would go down and she told me she wanted them to see it and feel it for themselves and she didn't want to ruin the biggest surprise they would ever get. By the time she was done everyone was on their feet wanting to go outside and see the realm they had been denied entry too for so long. There were no negative attitudes and that's when I knew we had chosen the right vampires. As they were being escorted to a secure courtyard Sookie stopped me from following.

"So how does it feel to be king of a whole realm?" I turned to face her and she had a huge smile on her face one that lit up her eyes. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder and at vampire speeds I had her in the master bedroom in no time at all. I laid her on the bed and she giggled.

"Viking, we have guests out in the courtyard that are expecting us." I had her dress undone and my robes off before she could finish.

"They can all wait, I want nothing more than to be buried between you lovely thighs right now. Would you deny me a pleasure you yourself would enjoy?" my hand gently made its way up her leg to her thigh and right where I had dreamed of being for a long time. I let my fingers ghost ever so lightly over her panty covered regions and she shivered, her eyes taking on a primal look that no doubt was reflected in mine. The sound of her moan rocked through my body as I dipped my hand down the front of them and came into contact with her tantalizing nerve center. I retrieved her juices from her opening and began to work her into a frenzy. Just as she was about to climax I stopped and with the anger that came through the bond I knew I had to act fast or risk ruining this moment. So I knelt on the bed and moved down between her legs opening them fully to me I tore off her panties. They were beautiful but in my way so they had to go. Giving her no time to disagree with the way I relieved her of them I struck like a cobra and latched on to her now swollen clit plunging my fingers into her at the same time and using my speed and my tongue I had her climaxing in no time. There was no doubt in my mind that every one in attendance downstairs heard her as she did. Before she came off of her high I was inside her the feel of her hot internal walls clamping down as she came yet again only drove my need for her to utter desire. Mid stroke I flipped her on her stomach never pulling out so afraid of loosing the intimate contact. I brought her up to her knees never stopping always driving every stroke home. I grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her back to my chest letting go of her hair only when I had a grip on her throat. Nibbling on her ear I whispered roughly to her.

"Who do you belong to my love?" nothing but moans came from her lips but that's not what I wanted, I wanted to make her confess. Harder and harder I drove into her my grip tightening on her thraot as I demanded my answer.

"Who do you belong to little fae!" when her answer finally came it drove me to the point of insanity and back again. Never in all my life had hearing the words she panted and screamed out brought me to an end as fast and as cataclysmic as she did.

"You…Oh god Viking you and … only you… your's… oh fuck please don't stop… forever… yours forever…ERIC!" hearing my name from her lips as another orgasm took her and her walls clenching around me was the end of me and there we lay me still inside her and her on her stomach back on the bed. Kissing down her spine licking away the salty beads of sweat, proof of what we had just done. I left her warmth and laid down next to her and pulled her to me. When I looked down at her face I was transfixed. She is and has always been beautiful but in that moment there was something else there. And I knew what it was. In that moment she was mine everything she was felt and breathed was mine as I looked into her eyes I knew with out a doubt I was hers and I was home.

A/N: Ty for your reviews and for sticking with it and I hope the sex scene was ok, I don't think I write them very well. well I will shut up now! Please review even if it is to tell me how big of a bitch I am for making you wait lmao


	32. Chapter 32

Previously:

In that moment she was mine everything she was felt and breathed was mine as I looked into her eyes I knew with out a doubt I was hers and I was home.

Chapter 32:

EPOV:

The sound of laughter from outside brought us back to reality. It wasn't just one person or vampire laughing it was as if they were all laughing together. I was curious as to what the hell was going on and I guess I wasn't the only one cause Sookie got up and ran to the window faster than I could react which was saying something. She put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggles. I made my way over to the window and I found myself laughing as well. There were thousands of pixies covering the vampires and they were wiggling themselves all over them. Sookie turned into my arms and laughed a full blown laugh. When she recovered her words made me bust up even more.

"You do know they are all pleasing themselves sexually on the vamps right now? Look and I mean really look at them." with my vampire senses I took a closer look at them and sure enough the little devils were touching themselves and each other. Some where even fucking, I had to laugh, they were cute. And I never thought anything could ever be cute to me as a vampire but this was adorable in a weird way. Sookie opened the window and yelled to the pixies.

"Really guys do you need to molest our guests? I know they are beautiful but come on now give them their space or at least ask if you can fuck on them." the vampires then really looked at them and the laughter from before came back full force, Francis the queen of Arizona squealed in delight.

"I love it here already! Feel free to continue taking pleasure on me little ones I would not have it any other way!" Sookie laughed some more and then addressed them.

"Thank you all for waiting so patiently for us to consummate our union, as I am sure you have all heard we have indeed done so and then some so we will join you as soon as we get cleaned up. There are many places I wish to show you and there is the matter of housing should you choose to stay. The staff from one of our local blood stores has brought some rare delights for you as well. So drink and be merry and we will see you in a few moments." she ran from my embrace to the closet an started pulling out clothes. I noticed there were men's clothes lining one wall and I couldn't help the surge of jealousy that ran within me she turned around and smiled a sweet smile then threw a pair of jeans at me.

"All the clothes are yours you moody vampire! I had my personal shopper get you some made of fairy fabrics and others from this realm I thought you might enjoy new clothes was I wrong?" I could tell she was playing with me and at vamp speed I captured my little fae and nuzzled her neck.

"I don't need new clothes woman. As Pam will tell you I have way more than I could ever ware. But thank you my wife none the less. As for the fae fabrics I am assuming that these are made from the flame proof cloth?" she raised an eyebrow as if to say duh and I had to laugh some more. I wanted her again and the moment she realized what was on my mind she popped to the other side of the room and playfully scolded me.

"Come now my king were you never taught self control. I would think after a thousand years you would be able to at the very least fake it. Now get dressed so we can attend our guests." she winked at me and then popped out of the room and I couldn't help but growl. I wanted to get this over with so I could finally have my wife all to myself. I threw on the clothes she had thrown at me and at vampire speeds went and joined the rest of our guests. Every one was having a wonderful time and I knew this was going to be a long night not just because I couldn't wait to get back inside my wife but the party was going so well and I knew they were going to have a fit when the sun finally rose. My wife came to my side wearing jeans and a tee just like mine and I had to smile. No matter what she wore she always looked wonderful but she never was one to go over the top in what she wore, she dressed more for comfort than to impress anyone and when I looked at her I could see the confidence radiating from her. As the night progressed she took us on the tour of fae and the reactions were like ours when we first came here. Then it was almost time for the sun to rise and I knew things were going to get antsy and maybe out of control but I didn't feel any of that coming through the bond. The only thing I felt was determination. She called for the prisoners to be brought out of the dungeon and then a tent was erected at her command as well. I didn't know how she was going to reveille the sun to them but I knew it was going to be good. She ushered all of them into the tent and began to explain the sun of her world and how it would not harm them and just to be safe she was going to have them stay in the shelter of the tent and have the prisoners brought out first that way they could see there was nothing to fear. I was angry at first that they would know the feel of the sun on their skin before they died. That was until they were brought forth and I could see the fae guards had already had fun with them their skin was hanging in certain areas and was not healing. They were brought to the front of the tent so that all those inside would see and know the words she spoke were true. Rachel really hadn't learned her lesson and decided to open her mouth trying to cause a rift between my fairy and I.

"You will never be enough for him! Whether it is years or months from now he will leave you and find…" She didn't get to finish as my bonded had her by the throat.

"I am not you! You filled his bed for meaningless sex nothing more. Me I have his heart and I always will. Your petty attempts do nothing to help your cause. I suggest you shut you mouth before I make it to were you are not able to speak again!" Rachel doesn't learn ever.

"You little bitch…" My lover grabs her jaw and with a sickening crunch, tears it from her body. With a wicked gleam in her eyes she laughs.

"I told you to shut up! You have disrespected my King and for that alone you warrant death. But before you all are sent to the end I want to show you what your petty jealousies have denied you look to the horizon." the sun starts to rise and I can hear the vampires in the tent hiss. But once the full rays had engulfed the prisoners and not done any harm the others tentatively make their way out of the tent red streaming down their face and a look of wonder. The three prisoners are wide eyed and Compton and Peter beg for their lives. Rachel would have as well if her jaw were still attached. She takes my hand and in a show so unlike her she submits to my will by looking to me for orders.

"My king, I would be honored if you were to give the command." the fae guards fist to heart bow and stand in front of the three.

"For crimes against our people and for the assignation attempt on my Queen I sentence you to death by stake." the fae guards pull their stakes and plunge them in. when they are fully and finally dead my wife turns to the other vampires still staring at the sun.

"The last and final gift I have for you is the sun. please stay and enjoy yourselves for tonight will be a ball to remember. Tonight we welcome you all home."


	33. Life

"_The last and final gift I have for you is the sun. please stay and enjoy yourselves for tonight will be a ball to remember. Tonight we welcome you all home."_

_EPOV:_

_The day went by fast. Even more so for the vampires just now seeing the sun. when the last rays were retreating from the sky I saw the sorrow and the loss written all over their faces. Sookie and I had spent the entire day with them just wandering around and answering questions. In our wondering we made our way to the ancient city. The fruit on the blood trees glowed and thumped like the beat of a heart. In the middle of the city the creatures of the fae had gathered and were waiting with gifts for all of us. Each race had their own offering and came to present them. Some had brought clothes while others brought blood and or jewelry. Sookie took my hand and lead me to the center of the fuss and all beings quieted down without her having to say anything. When her voice rung out in the crowd I felt her complete and utter joy._

"_On behalf of the races of fae I would like to welcome you home. I hope that you would all choose to stay here with us. Here you have no need to fear the sun or those around you. The homes that were here before have been completely upgraded and all have been furnished with the finest of what our world has to offer. While you do not have to stay it is all of our hopes that you choose to. We have been separated long enough I think. So please drink and be merry for tonight is the night of celebration. If you take a mate all that we ask is for them to be willing." She then turned to me and I guess it was my turn to speak._

"_As my Queen has said, we have been apart for too long. I have chosen to stay and live in this realm I hope you all choose to do the same. However if you do not I believe it goes without saying that everything you have seen here be kept quiet. There are those of our kind who would seek to destroy the harmony of this blessed place and I know that none of us want to see that happen. You each have a home here and your names are on the doors. It is time to put aside the hate that has ruled us for so long. There are also children present so please keep the ravishing to closed quarters thank you and have a great night." little laura came running over to Godric and grabbed his hand pulling him to the dance floor. She is a spit fire after all._

"_Dance with me Godric! PLEASE!" she squealed as he lifted her up and at vampire speeds took her to the dance floor. Never in my thousand years did I ever thin it possible to be surprised but this world our world has change us for the better I think. Sookie took me to the dance floor and put her head on my chest and sighed. We swayed together in darkness with Pixies and nymphs trolls and brownies everyone laughing and joking and having a great time. I watched as all races of supernatural creatures intermingled and then I saw my maker spinning little Laura on the dance floor squeals of delight escaping her lips. Then I shifted my gaze to my child and she was floating on air literally dancing with a sky fae female their colors intertwining with each other. Her happiness evident through our bond and written so clearly on her face. I felt My queen sigh and her arms wrapped around my waist tighten._

"_What is it my love?" I asked just above a whisper. She looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes. The love and contentment I felt through our bond I pushed back to her to let her know I felt the same way. She stood on her tip toes and I brought my lips the rest of the way as our lips touched I felt a warm glow surround us then it got hotter and I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful thing I could never imagine in my life. A golden sphere had encompassed the whole gathering and the light emanating from my love pierced my heart and something I had never expected to feel again. My heart beat. I expected pain but it did not come. She slumped in my arms seemingly asleep. My first thought was to panic but then I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Abigail and Junar with huge smiles on their faces. I looked over the crowd and all the other vampires hand their hands on their chests. It was not only me that was effected by her light. Junar broke my revere as he moved a lock of hair out of my lovers face._

"_She has broken through the darkness." he looked at me right in the eyes and I saw the happiness in them as he spoke his next words._

"_Welcome home Vulmpirie." everyone had come to stand in front of us and the once dead hearts of the vampires were racing through the night. I sat on the ground and pulled her into my lap. She stirred and then her eyes fluttered open. Then they grew wide. I could feel her panic but I put my finger to her lips and with all the awe and reverence I could muster I whispered to her softly _

"_My love you have done the impossible… you have brought us all back to life." then I kissed her pouring every emotion I could through our still very active bond when we finally broke contact she looked up over the gatherers to find them all on their knees fist over heart. And as I looked back down to her I saw that she was not only my life but life itself and I swore to myself I would love her forever._

_THE END - For now_

_A/N: Well I know I said I wouldn't be bringing anyone to life and there would be no children but after I got to thinking I thought I was being harsh. They deserve everything good that can possibly happen with each other. I hope you have loved this story as much as I loved writing it. There will be a sequel. Old enemies will come back and other things will happen but if you all know anything about me it is that I am a sucker for a happy ending. So in the words of one of my fav writers here kiwirt there will be unicorn farts. Lmao. Ty for all your reviews and encouragement. And know that it is because of all of you that I write. Bye for now!_


End file.
